A última descendente do clã tenhana no tsukishiro
by inuhanyouYukiko
Summary: Esta fanfic narra a vida de Yukiko, mãe de Oyakata, avó de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru a qual ela é descendente indireta da deus do sol, Amaterasu Oumikami. Toda a sua vida, até a sua morte e poderes divinos dos quais o clã Inunotaishou herdou . . .
1. Infância destruída

**YUKIKO - A última descedente do Clã Tenhana no tsukishiro **

**CAPÍTULO I**

**INFÂNCIA DESTRUÍDA**

_**300 AC DA ERA Yayoi**_

Ao norte, na nação de Yamatai, floresceu um clã de cachorros esguios, e delicados, semelhantes á raposas, de cor alva, e olhos azuis. Foi construído um palácio, para o clã, cuja matriaca era a imperatriz Aachiten, sábia, justa e bela,casada com Shoumu,e tiveram uma filha, Yukiko hime, belíssima. Era um reino próspero, tinham youkais sob suas ordens. Eram cultos, belos e poderosos, tinham um poder oculto, particular do clã, que davam a eles, status divino, e olhos azuis, tão dificeís de aparecer em youkais. Aachiten, descendia do clã Tenhana no tsukishiro, um dos mais antigos, cuja origem, remota de eras ancestrais, até Amaterasu Oumikami, a deusa do sol.

Muitos youkais o invejavam, dentre eles, Yorusou, um youkai cachorro, cinza, dono das terras mais a oeste, e cobiçava as terras a oeste de Nara. Embora, existia uma frase cantada, pelos ventos do oeste, de que _"as terras ao _norte, na nação de Yamatai_, nunca seriam subjugadas e nada haveria de conseguir delas."_

_Ignorando a frase, Yorusou tramou um plano, para consegui as terras pertencente ao clã _Tenhana no tsukishiro, e se uniu à outros clãs de youkais. Yorusou queria o poder misterioso do clã, e decidiu que tiraria, à força, da Aachiten.

O palácio dele descansava entre montanhas e entre ela, tinha uma grande cascata de água sedosa, enquanto caindo de tal uma altura que parecia cair do céu

O nome da morada da família de Yukiko hime era conhecida como Palácio dos céus , e que contava com uma proteção, que nenhum humano ou youkai conseguia acha-la, ainda mais os humanos, era uma espécie de barreira antiga e mística, erguida com o sangue do clã Tenhana no tsukishiro , fornecendo uma proteção eterna, e que somente os descendentes de seu sangue, podiam achar e adentrar nela, não era uma barreira feita de youki, e nem divina, mas como se fosse de um misto das duas, em harmonia, difícil de se definir, como senão pertencesse a esse mundo

O palácio do clã era imponente, do lado de fora, tinha silhueta de uma construção antiga, recostada à base de uma montanha alta, escondida entre árvores centenárias, com troncos grossos, e pesadas galhas com flores suaves. Era muito imponente, os portões possuíam símbolos praticamente indescritíveis à capacidade humana, eram de diamante, talhado com a figura de um enorme cão esguio e belo. Capelas altas que se alongavam rumo ao céu em tons de violeta escuro, e reluzentes mesmo entre as sombras como o brilho de opalas preciosas, se destacavam além dos portões, e estátuas de cães de mandíbulas abertas, todos de prata, com olhos de rubis. Uma ponte de pedra sobre um lago de aguá quente borbulhava, e parecia aquecer uma caldeira pela eternidade, oferecia passagem a entrada principal do palácio. A ponte possuía duas colunas de cada lado, com chamas azuis, dando uma iluminação sinistra.

Olhos, muitos, inúmeros olhos, surgiam expectantes, faiscantes entre árvores e cercados, escarpas, como a espreita do inimigo, tal gárgulas preparadas a defenderem o lar de quem quer que fosse a senhora de algo tão imponente e magnífico. Era praticamente uma fortaleza. Mas para Yukiko hime, aquilo significava lar, onde poucos ousavam se aproximar e saírem de lá com vida, exceto se sua mãe, imperatriz Aachiten, assim o permitisse.

O palácio era branco, e ficava no centro de um enorme jardim, após passada a porta principal em um pesado muro, dava uma diferença brutal a primeira vista que era vista, após passarem pelas termas. E neste jardim, existe uma lagoa de água cristalina, que desaguava em um rio a qual era ligado a um dos inúmero afluentes que saíam da cachoeira de águas cristalinas, brilhantes.

Imponente, possuindo vários andares, pois fora construído por seus antepassados, seguindo padrões da Europa,pois os ancestrais de Yukiko hime, haviam visitado o oriente, e gostaram bastante da arquitetura, com seus poderes, atravessaram o turbulento mar, para conhecer novas terras, e com isso se tornando uma morada diferente da do Oriente, uma vez que era , segundo a explicação deixada em um pergaminho, para explicar, o porque da diferença. Lembrava um misto de castelo europeu com alguns traços orientais, se destacando de outras moradas.

Havia árvores de cerejeira, carvalho, mogno e muitas outras. Vários pássaros youkais de belas plumagens cantavam. O jardim possuía um colorido, formado pelas inúmeras espécies de flores, Violetas, orquídeas, lírios e até Jasmim, trazido por seus ancestrais, em suas viagens, além mar,de várias expedições feitas pelos ancestrais, e que Yukiko, sonhava um dia fazer, quando ficasse mais velha, queria conhecer o "além mar". Era um jardim magnífico e de brutal contraste, com a parte dos portões pesados e imponentes.

Uma criança, de dez anos, brincava em um campo de flores,dentro do majestoso jardim, sob o olhar atento de uma serva, Ki. Ela usava uma roupa dourada, com desenhos de luas e estrelas,feita com tecido bem largo, com um corte no meio do pano, por onde passava a cabeça, era dourado, com desenhos de luas e estrelas, uma faixa, verde claro,. Usava um laço verde atrás da cabeça, e com tiras compridas, que balançavam ao sabor da leve brisa, tinha orelhas de cachorro, saía duas caudas , e tinha na testa um símbolo de meia lua azul escuro, com o desenho de uma estrela de cinco pontas dourado era Yukiko hime , que ao terminar de brincar no jardim, com sua serva, Ki , responsável por era, que era uma youkai pássaro, de forma humanóide, e ao notar sua senhora correr, ao palácio, com dois buques de flores, falava, ao correr atrás dela:

-Minha senhora, tenha calma.

-Mas quero perguntar algo a Hahaue, e vou levar essas flores que colhi para ela e depois para Chichiue.

Era gigantesco o interior, havia salas e muitos quartos, e o corredor era guardado por ogros, com machados, que se curvavam conforma Yukiko hime passava. Existia litografias diversas, de batalhas daquela família nobre e antiga. Estátuas de cães de cinco caudas, e até uma bela fonte, com estátuas de cães, de onde jorrava água límpida e cristalina, e estátuas cravejadas de olhos de rubi, e na testa, cravejado de esmeralda, com detalhes de ouro.

Elas chegaram em uma sala enorme, com uma litografia gigante, representando os youkais cachorros brancos de cinco caudas nobres e esguios a assumirem o reino. Inclusive um retrato de Yukiko hime, e todos tinham a singular característica, que os diferenciavam dos demais, todos na forma humana, tinham orelhas de cachorro, alguns com cortes ou cortadas, cinco caudas , e um símbolo de meia lua azul escuro, com o desenho de uma estrela de cinco pontas dourado .No centro da sala grandiosa, um tapete felpudo azul circular, com desenhos tecidos com fios de ouro, de luas e estrelas. Em cima, no centro da sala, em frente a varanda enorme, uma poltrona imponente, de mogno, revestida por um pelo branco e fofo,cuja madeira tinha desenhos de fios de ouro, e cravejado de pedras preciosas, e os braços da poltrona ricamente adornada e macia, em cada uma delas, uma cabeça de cachorro de ouro, e na boca deles, um diamante de tamanho considerável, e os pés da poltrona, eram em forma de garras prateadas e ao lado, uma mesinha de um é só, de madeira, talhada com fios de prata, e na borda, com fio de ouro e safiras. Na enorme sala, existia outros sofás de madeira maciça, com almofadas de cetim , variando do prateado, dourado, azul, com fios de ouro. E no canto escuro da sala, longe da varanda imensa, um sofá rústico, não muito grande e baixo, provavelmente usada por servos.

Com elegância e de modo nobre, com movimentos sutis, já que se encontrava na presença de sua mãe, que se encontrava sentada na poltrona, e Ki parou na porta Com uma voz sutil, a imperatriz disse, ao olhar para ela:

-Yukikochan, tudo bem?

-Sim, Hahaue. Queria dar essas flores à Aachiten, e fazer uma pergunta.

A imperatriz, tomou as flores, com delicadeza das mãos de sua filha e agradeceu, afagando a cabeça dela, ela deu um sorriso.

-O que Yukikochan queria me perguntar? falou a mãe com ternas palavras.

-Quando crescer, posso viajar "além mar", Hahaue?

Como se a imperatriz ponderasse as palavras, após meditação, disse carinhosamente à filha, abraçando-a:

-Quando crescer, vai poder.

-Oba!!!!! Ops Ela colocou a boca na mão, pois se excedera demais.

A mãe sorriu carinhosamente para a filha sem graça, e disse:

-Fiquei cega e surda temporariamente.

Yukiko sorri.

-Vou procurar, Chichiue.

-Ele está no portão, chegou um mensageiro, e ele disse que queria ir até lá.

Até mais, Hahaue e acenou para a mãe, com Ki correndo atrás dela, implorando, que ela não corresse tanto.

Ao chegar no portão, viu seu pai, com um mensageiro, com olhar astuto e maligno, e cochichando em segredo com ele. O pai ao notar a filha, cortou a conversa com o mensageiro. Yukiko hime , foi até ele, e estendeu as flores:

-Chichiue, para o senhor.

O pai olhou as flores surpreso, e depois pegou com um olhar meio triste, e afagou a cabeça da filha, que sentiu algo esquisito no afago, e não sabia porque.

-Algum problema com Kekkoo sama?

-Ele sorri falsamente à filha.

-É que, Kekkoo sama está cansado.

-Ah! Tá! Então vou voltar ao jardim.

-Faz bem.

Ela se afasta dali, com um mal pressentimento, e não sabe porque.

À noite, ela tem um pesadelo, que sua mãe está morta, e acorda, no meio do pesadelo, assustada, veste um kimono branco, comprido, e vai até o quarto de seus pais, ao chegar perto, sente cheiro de sangue, e é o da sua mãe, apavorada, abre as portas, e o que vê, é horrível.

Seus pai, com sangue nas mãos, matara sua mãe, que se encontrava deitada na cama, mas ainda dava para notar, uma respiração lenta. Ele estava de pé, na forma meia transformada. Com lágrimas, em choque:

-Chichiue...por.que...hahaue...

Ele vai na direção dela, que está em choque e paralisada. E diz:

-É uma pena que você nasceu, queria ter dado cabo do plano, com meu primo, Yorusou. Nós vamos descobrir, onde se localiza a tumba do clã, que contém o lendário poder, mas, você terá que morrer.

Ela consegue se mexer, e se choca, com Yorusou, portando uma armadura, que sorri cruelmente.

-Você se importa, se ela fosse minha concubina? Seria um desperdício, matar alguém belo assim.

-Nunca!!!!!!!!!!!

Era a Imperatriz, viva, quase morta, que estraçalhou Shoumu, com suas garras, e petrificou momentaneamente Yorusou. Ki surge e ela ordena a criada, que fuja com . Yukiko hime .Ki a pega, sob protestos de querer ficar com a mãe, que numa despedida, sorri para ela calidamente.

-Não!!!!!!!!! hahaue!!!!!!!!!!!! grita com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela se transforma num imenso cão, e começa a brigar, com Yorusou, que havia saída da petrificação, e se transformara em um enorme cão.

Foi uma briga violenta, mas, a mãe dela, ferida mortalmente, não conseguiu derrota-lo, e pereceu. Ao morrer, a terra se abriu, e começou a engolir o palácio, os montes, os rios, como se desaparecesse do mapa. Ferido, consegue seguir Ki, e a mata, colocando as mão, em Yukiko, que tenta se transformar, mas ele a golpeia.

Ele vê seu desejo, dissipar por suas mãos, todas as pistas desapareceram. O enorme buraco sumiu, e agora, só existia um campo com grama. Agora entendera a frase, cantada pelos ventos do oeste:_"as terras ao _norte, na nação de Yamatai_, nunca seriam subjugadas e nada haveria de conseguir delas.". _Ele se volta á criança, com uma raiva injetada nos olhos.

Farei você sofrer, por ter perdido a chance de realizar meu desejo, será minha concubina, á partir de agora. Quando ela acordou, ele a segurou, retirou suas roupas, e a possuiu lá mesmo.

Todos os dias, passaram a ser assim, mas ela desenvolveu um habilidade. Conseguia levar sua mente, para longe do corpo, nessas horas de tortura, mas só conseguiu dominar, depois de um mês. Ela ficava acorrentada nos pulsos, em uma espécie de masmorra, com uma coleira, com uma jóia, que impedia a transformação dela em uma cachorra gigante.

Depois de 50 anos, quando um youkai assume a maioridade, e fica fértil(com a idade equivalente a 17 anos, da humana ), Yukiko ficou grávida de Yorusou, que apesar da gestação, continuou. Ela deu a luz, uma garoto, e viu que ele não herdará os traços dela. Ele ficou com a criança, e disse, que a possuiria amanhã, mas parteira disse, que ela morrera no parto. Na verdade,a parteira, fora serva da Imperatriz, que deu a ela um líquido para simular sua morte, aproveitando a deixa, que ela havia sangrado muito, para livra-la do tormento. Ele mandou jogarem o corpo, onde era as terras a oeste de Nara.

Os servos levaram o corpo de Yukiko hime , e a jogaram lá. Ele deu o nome ao filho de Oyakata ( que seria o futuro pai de Sesshoumaru e Inu yasha).

Logo após jogarem o corpo, se afastaram. A parteira, em silêncio, segui-os, e ao notar que haviam indo embora, foi até a Yukiko hime, pegou-a no braço, e com um cajado, disse: " Servos do dia e da noite, atendam ao meu desejo, ordeno que se abra o caminho sagrado, em nome da serva do clã Tenhana no tsukishiro, Natsu e Yukiko hime , sendo a hime, legítima descendente de vosso clã, peço-os amparo!"

Uma voz feminina surge, e diz, que tem permissão, e que podem adentrar nos reinos sagrados do clã Tenhana no tsukishiro, descendentes de Amaterasu Oumikami, a deusa do sol.

Surge um arco dourado, que some, quando elas adentram .

Notas:

Youkai: criatura sobrenatural da mitologia japonesa, um tipo de espírito surgido da natureza humana, de sentimentos como ódio, raiva, tristeza, dor, medo e que com o passar do tempo, passou a procriar entre entre si, embora alguns, continuem surgindo, dos sentimentos negativos dos homens, que pode derivar de figuras de animais ou plantas.

Sama: sufixo após o nome que indica uma forma muito respeitosa de se dirigir à pessoa, geralmente com alguém de hierarquia superior, como por exemplo os senhores feudais, imperadores, príncipes, princesas, monges, sacerdotisas, etc.

Hime: ( sufixo ) princesa

Clã Tenhana no tsukishiro : Numa tradução, seria Flores celestiais do castelo da lua. - Ten (celestial ), hana(flor), no ( do,da) ,tsuki (lua) ,shiro (castelo ) . Me baseei na aparência de Inoov ( do anime guerreiras Mágicas de rayerth , eu o acho lindo ), fiz alguns fanarts dos personagens da minha fanfic. È meio difícil de descreve o Inoov,sinto não ser muito precisa.

Amaterasu Oumikami: A Deusa Amaterasu é a figura central e de maior importância na mitologia japonesa. Foi ela quem deu origem à família imperial. No templo Ise, pertencente a família imperial, até antes da Segunda Guerra, os japoneses desejavam visitar o local, pelo, menos uma vez na vida. Não devido a ser o templo da família imperial, mas para poder rezar e com isso, poder pedir por uma farta colheita à deusa Amaterasu, fonte da vida, e também ao Deus da Água Sarutahiko, e à Deusa dos Cereais, Toyouke.

Ue: ( sufixo) forma antiga e respeitosa do antigo Japão, que indicando o status social, que está acima da pessoa que pronuncia. Usado muito com familiares mais velhos.

Yorusou – Garras da noite ( numa tradução literal ) - Yoru (noite ) sou (garras)

Aachiten - Arco celestial( numa tradução literal ) - Aachi (arco) ten (celestial)

Yukiko – Criança da neve ( numa tradução literal )- Yuki (neve) ko (criança ou filha(o) ), devido a pele e cabelos brancos como neve.

Kekkoo – Execução ou realização

300 AC DA ERA Yayoi: Um período da era do Japão que vai de 300 AC até 300 DC. O cultivo de arroz e instrumentos de metal são transmitidos do continente. Com a intensificação das atividades agrícolas, e aumento da população, nascem as diferenças sociais, a classe dos ricos e pobres. Pela primeira vez, o Japão é mencionado numa escritura chinesa. Aos poucos, os nativos do arquipélago deixam a vida nômade de caça e pesca, e começam a fixar residência. As primeiras moradias fixas consistiam em covas rasas, cobertas com sapê. Pode-se dizer que foi o primeiro marco da revolução no campo.Logo, o cultivo do arroz foi ganhando terreno,

Yamatai- Na era Yayoi, as pequenas nações começaram a ser, pouco a pouco, subjugadas por outras mais poderosas. Dentre elas, destacou-se a nação Yamatai, governada pela rainha chamada Himiko, que dominava mais de 30 nações.

Os japoneses que viviam no século III: Não usavam chapéus, amarravam uma tira de tecido na testa e cobriam-se com tecidos enrolados ao corpo e amarrados na cintura. As mulheres vestiam roupas feitas com tecido bem largo, com um corte no meio do pano, por onde passavam a cabeça para vesti-las. Plantavam pés de arroz e cânhamo e criavam bichos-da-seda. Quando as pessoas de hierarquia superior passavam pela rua, as de classes inferiores escondiam-se atrás de moitas e, ao dirigirem-lhes a palavra, ajoelhavam-se com as mãos apoiadas no chão.


	2. Vingança

**Yukiko - A última descendente do Clã Tenhana no tsukishiro **

**CAPÍTULO II**

**VINGANÇA**

_**245 AC DA ERA Yayoi**_

Yukiko passou a morar no palácio que desaparecera, das terras de Yamatai, e que devido ao imenso poder do clã, foi repousar, em um vale, que ficava no limiar deste mundo com o outro. Logo apareceu uma pele felpuda, em volta de seus ombros, assim como sua mãe tinha, um sinal de que atingira a maioridade.

Todos os dias, ela treinava, se fortalecendo, sob os cuidados do espírito de sua mãe. Após décadas, ela completou o treinamento, dominando todas as habilidades do clã de sua mãe. Sua mãe lhe revelou, que o poder misterioso, sempre esteve nela, e que o seu filho, herdara, porém, por ser macho, não o usaria por completo, e sim uma pequena parte.

Alimentada pela ira que sentia de Yorusou, e Kekkoo, seu poder crescia, se tornando cada vez mais poderosa, e treinando até a exaustão. Era tomada por pesadelos, durante o sono, cujas imagens, era a noite da morte de sua mãe e o martírio que sofreu nas mãos de Yorusou.

Enfim, chegou a hora dela se vingar de Yorusou, e todo o mal que ele lhe fez, aniquilando o seu clã, tão antigo, quanto o surgimento do arquipélago japonês. Assumindo a forma gigantesca de uma cachorra, branca, com corpo esguio, rabo e orelhas compridas, fios de pelo, saindo pelo pescoço, e costas, em forma de tufos compridos, um chifre dourado e uma joía em formato de losango na testa, de cor azul, alça vôo , atravessando um arco dourado.

Nas terras de Yorusou, seu filho, Oyakata ( de 30 anos), se encontrava vagando pelas terras de seu pai. Para um youkai, ele era demasiadamente jovem, equivaleria a 16 anos da idade humana. Ele lembrava em constituição física e feições, seu pai. Usava um haori branco, com desenhos ,na gola e nas mangas, de folhas, uma gi dourada, uma hakama branca e um laço prateado, comprido, com detalhes dourados de ondas, e por cima do haori, uma armadura leve, e calçava, um sapato escuro. Seu cabelo era meio prateado, com um leve e quase imperceptível, tom cinza claro, tinha uma marca vermelha no rosto, e olhos dourados, como os do pai.

Quando era mais filhote, perguntava de sua haha ue , e chichi ue, lhe falou que ela morrera no parto, e seu nome era Natsuko. Ele sempre imaginava como sua mãe seria, mas agora, quase chegando a maioridade, abandonou sua imaginação de como seria sua haha ue.

Ele era bom, apesar de ter um pai cruel, era gentil, mas convencido, orgulhoso, e um tanto tempestuoso, mas, sempre seguia as instruções de seu pai, pois ele era muito bravo, quando se tratava de um filhote desobedecer suas ordens, ou questionar suas decisões. Oyakata não se lembra de receber amor ou carinho de seu progenitor, portanto, não sentia real afeição pelo Yourusou.

Com um dia, que Oyakata, salvou uma humana mirrada de virar refeição de seu pai, que a caçava. Escondeu a humana, e conseguiu afasta-la de lá, ele não teve coragem de deixar ela ser morta pelo seu pai. Mas pelo olfato dele, ele descobriu que ele ajudara a humana, e foi seriamente castigado. Levou várias pancadas de seu pai, que fulminou em ficar no castelo, 4 dias para se recuperar, para ao menos, conseguir andar. Depois disso, seu pai o obrigou a se alimentar de humanos, e se não cumprisse a determinação dele, acabaria por morrer de fome. Oyakata se sentia mal, mas sabia, que ele descobriria se não comesse nenhum humano, e se alimentasse de outra coisa. Para diminuir o sofrimento de ter que se alimentar de humanos, se alimentava a cada 3 dias, pois era o máximo de tempo que podia suportar sem se alimentar, sem debilitar sua força, e atacava bandidos, se tinha que atacar humanos, que pelo menos não fosse aldeões.

De repente, algo lhe tira de suas lembranças. Um cheiro, de que alguma forma, lhe acalmava e lhe confortava, e trazia segurança a ele. " que estranho..." ,ele pensou, e se virou par ao alto. Sentiu um youki poderoso, mas que na verdade, apenas se assemelhava a youki. Era uma mistura de youki, com outro poder. Do nada surge um arco dourado, e dele, sai uma imensa cachorra esguia, cujo corpo lembrava de uma raposa, só um pouco mais forte, com pele alva, uma pele felpuda em volta de seus ombros, possuía cinco caudas, um chifre e uma pedra na testa, seus olhos eram azuis. E ela disse:

-Yourusou! Desgraçado! Apareça! e pousou em cima de uma montanha.

Ao perceber que ele não aparecia, soltou um uivo longo, sua pedra an testa brilhou, e de seu chifre, saiu uma rajada de luz, que fez os pelos de Oyakata se arrepiar, de tanto poder que emanava daquele golpe.

O castelo foi destruído. A enorme cachorra, dá um salto, e para de frente com Oyakata. Intimidado pela presença dela, ele se transforma em um cachorro prateado, que é menor do que ela, embora seu corpo, seja um pouco mais musculoso.

Eles se encaram. Ela o examina. O cheiro dele, lhe traz recordações, que a muito tempo, ela esquecera. Pequenos estalos surgem em sua memória, mas algo os bloqueia. É como, se a recordação, fosse lhe trazer tristeza, e ela não desejara isso. Mas os estalos, continuam com bastante intensidade, forçando-a a se lembrar.

Em um ato desesperado, ao notar, que ela baixara um pouco a guarda, voou para a jugular dela. Mas tal ato, foi prontamente rebatido por Yukiko. Com suas caudas, ela rebate o jovem inu youkai para longe. Mas ela não havia dado tudo de si, o golpe que ele recebera, não fora tão forte, embora, lhe fizesse cair com estrépido, se chocando com a terra e dando uma leve ganida. Nessa hora, ela se lembrou. Ele era seu filhote. Aquela que teve com Yourusou. Neste instante, ela sentiu um ódio, contra aquele inu youkai, pois ele era semelhante a Yourusou, e não herdará nenhum dos traços dela, e cujo poder oculto, ele só poderia usar paca mente, pois era macho.

Nesta hora, surge Yourusou, com a forma de um cachorro enorme, embora menor, em tamanho do que ela. Ao olha-la, percebeu, que ela se tornara, mais forte do que sua mãe, em pouco tempo. Sentiu sua insignificância perante ela. Seu filho, apesar de ser jovem, já possuía um poder, semelhante ao dele, o que era supreendente, pois ele era um youkai de 250 anos. Por isso, ele fazia questão, de ter as rédeas em seu filho.

Ela por sua vez, sentia um ódio, que extravasava, através de seu poder, podendo ser sentido por Yourusou. Ela rosnava, mostrando as presas pronunciadas, que ficavam um pouco fora de sua boca, devido ao tamanho dos dois caninos da frente, de cada lado da mandíbula.

-Pelo que vejo, você despertou o poder oculto, como fez isso ? com um misto de medo e curiosidade.

-Gruuu. Nunca existiu tumba com um poder misterioso guardado...idiota. O poder misterioso, é passado de geração em geração, e só pode ser usado em plenitude, por fêmeas. Aliais, em meu clã, só nasce, descendentes fêmeas, se nascer um macho, o clã se tornou impuro, e ele, não conseguirará usar em plenitude o poder, apenas, irá roçar nele.

-Então...- ele se volta ao filho, ainda caído, ganindo de dor, ao tentar se por de pé. Agora entendia o por que de seu poder, chegar em igualdade, com um youkai de 250 anos.

Ele se volta para Yukiko, e decide, tomar a iniciativa, quem sabe, não conseguia derruba-la? Pois era mais experiente do que ela , embora ela estivesse mentindo para ele mesmo, ela era, sem sombra de dúvida, mais poderosa do que ele. E o resultado, não podia ser diferente. Pois no olhar daquela fêmea, emanava, um desejo de vingança e sangue. Como um raio, ela atinge a jugular dele, e ao mesmo tempo, torce o pescoço, o estraçalhando, e separando-o do corpo. Mas ele, ainda está vivo. Dando um último uivo, lança, uma rajada de sua boca, desintegrando Yourusou.

Seu ódio é aliviado. Mas resta, o filhote. Ele é a lembrança viva de Yourusou. Ao conseguir virar o corpo, não vê mais seu pai.

-Chichiue! Cainnn.- ele gani de dor novamente, o esforço em chamar o pai, resultou, em novas dores.

Ele vê, a misteriosa daiyoukai cachorra alva, se aproximar.

" Se é para morrer assim, morrerei com dignidade" Oyakata pensa.

Ignorando a dor, para surpresa de Yukiko, ele se levanta. Ele não sabe como fez isso, mas procura evitar as fortes dores, que sente em seu corpo, as dores, que são um pedido mudo de seu corpo debilitado, para deitar.

Yukiko o olha. E reflete. Não podia culpa-lo, pelo que Yorusou fez. Ele era inocente, e com certeza, sofrera nas mãos do pai. Ele era seu filhote. E agora esta ferido e debilitado, devido ao ataque dela. Se mata-lo, vai se igualar a Kekkoo, que não mostrou, nenhuma compaixão por sua própria cria. Não. Ela não seria como ele, seria melhor, seu dever, era tratar de sua filhote, dar a ele conforto, atenção e amor, embora tivessem pouca diferença de idade. E decide cura-lo com seu poder, pois seu clã tinha essa particularidade, o poder de cura.

Oyakata viu o olhar da daiyoukai mudar. Pode notar um sorriso, e seus olhos, expressavam um calor que o fazia se sentir seguro, e amparado, e aliado ao cheiro dela, fez o seu corpo pender, e enfim, tombar ao chão, exausto. Não sentia medo dela, de algum modo, ele sabia que ela não faria nada a ele, portanto, não tinha que teme-la. Como não sentia amor em relação ao seu pai, sua perda, não pesava tanto. Ele sentiu, antes que a escuridão o tomasse, um focinho morno, encostar no do dele, uma língua amavél, lamber suas feridas, seguido de um corpo peludo e macio, encostando nele, e uma cabeça, sendo apoiada em cima da dele. Envolto em tal calor e sensação de amparo, adormeceu. De uma maneira misteriosa, sabia, que aquela daiyoukai, apaziguaria a falta em seu coração, de um amor materno, que a muito, lhe era negado. E em paz de espírito, adormeceu, embalo por aquela sensação prazerosa.

O corpo de Yukiko brilhou, e começou a emanar uma espécie de poeira brilhosa, que lembravam vagalumes, só que coloridos. Que envolveram o corpo do filhote, e suas feridas foram curadas.

Notas:

Youkai: criatura sobrenatural da mitologia japonesa, um tipo de espírito surgido da natureza humana, de sentimentos como ódio, raiva, tristeza, dor, medo e que com o passar do tempo, passou a procriar entre entre si, embora alguns, continuem surgindo, dos sentimentos negativos dos homens, que pode derivar de figuras de animais ou plantas.

Daiyoukai – grande youkai – Dai ( grande, )

Ue: ( sufixo) forma antiga e respeitosa do antigo Japão, e que possui estas traduções: Alto,superior,senhor, senhoria, acima.

Gi - parte de baixo do haori.

Haori - parte de cima da gi., onde ficam as mangas compridas, que chegam perto de tocar o chão.

hakama - calça japonesa

245 AC DA ERA Yayoi: Um período da era do Japão que vai de 300 AC até 300 DC. O cultivo de arroz e instrumentos de metal são transmitidos do continente. Com a intensificação das atividades agrícolas, e aumento da população, nascem as diferenças sociais, a classe dos ricos e pobres. Pela primeira vez, o Japão é mencionado numa escritura chinesa. Aos poucos, os nativos do arquipélago deixam a vida nômade de caça e pesca, e começam a fixar residência. As primeiras moradias fixas consistiam em covas rasas, cobertas com sapê. Pode-se dizer que foi o primeiro marco da revolução no campo.Logo, o cultivo do arroz foi ganhando terreno,

Os japoneses que viviam no século III: Não usavam chapéus, amarravam uma tira de tecido na testa e cobriam-se com tecidos enrolados ao corpo e amarrados na cintura. As mulheres vestiam roupas feitas com tecido bem largo, com um corte no meio do pano, por onde passavam a cabeça para vesti-las. Plantavam pés de arroz e cânhamo e criavam bichos-da-seda. Quando as pessoas de hierarquia superior passavam pela rua, as de classes inferiores escondiam-se atrás de moitas e, ao dirigirem-lhes a palavra, ajoelhavam-se com as mãos apoiadas no chão.


	3. Reconstrução

**Yukiko - A última descendente do Clã Tenhana no tsukishiro **

**CAPÍTULO III**

**RECONSTRUÇÃO**

245 AC DA ERA Yayoi 

As lembranças vem a tona para o jovem inuyoukai. A destruição de seu pai, a misteriosa cachorra alva, de corpo esbelto, cujo olhar mudou do ódio profundo que emanava, para olhos carinhosos e bondosos. "Como um ser, pode mudar tanto de uma hora para outra?" "Por que a presença, e o cheiro que a fêmea inuyoukai exalava, o fez sentir tão calmo e amparado, como uma mãe faria?". Todas essas indagações martelavam a cabeça de Oyakata.  
Ele se encontrava em um futon macio, coberto, tendo apenas como roupa, um haori, hakama e gi, brancos, com detalhes dourados, de um tecido fino e macio. Ele não se lembra como foi parar lá, mas só sabe, que acordou naquele recinto, cujo cheiro era novo. Na porta, surge uma humana. Ele fica aturdido.  
-Fêmea humana?- Ele se volta surpreso, na direção dela.  
-Meu senhor, Oyakata sama, já se sente melhor? -A aldeã pergunta sem medo. E já se curva em frente ao senhor,ajoelhando com as mãos apoiadas no chão.  
O olhar dela, lhe trazia lembranças de algo, mas do que, era difícil atinar. Como se lesse os pensamentos de seu senhor, ela diz, com um doce sorriso, e um olhar cândido, cheio de significação:  
-O senhor me salvou de virar alimento de vosso pai. Fiquei feliz, quando Yukiko sama lhe trouxe para a vila, para se estabelecer, enquanto construía um novo castelo, desde então, minha prima, junto comigo, temos cuidado do senhor. -Ela levantou a cabeça, evitando olhar diretamente para seu senhor.  
Se recuperando da surpresa, disse;  
-Então, Yukiko sama não caça humanos?  
-Não senhor. Yukiko sama nos protege.  
Com certeza, ela era muito diferente de seu pai. Ele ficou aliviado. Com certeza, não precisaria ser obrigado a se alimentar de humanos.  
-Onde está Yukiko sama?  
Yukiko sama está em frente ao castelo que destruiu, que outrora pertencera ao vosso pai. Yukikosama vai reconstruir-lo, só não sei como. ela conclui timidamente.  
-Onde está minha armadura? -ele pergunta a humana.  
-Aqui está, meu senhor. -e ela indica, um canto, onde está sua armadura, mas tem algo mais, uma pele.  
Ele se aproxima, veste a armadura e segura a pele. Era é felpuda e macia. Ele nunca vira tal pele. Mas não sabia de onde vinha. Resolveu perguntar a aldeã.  
-De onde veio essa pele?- ele mostrou a pele arrastada no chão, enquanto segurava na mão.  
-Não sei, ela veio com a armadura. Ah! Me lembrei. Yukiko sama pediu para o senhor se encontrar com ela, quando acordasse. -Ainda ajoelhada, com as mãos apoiadas no chão.  
Ele ordena que ela levante, e ela faz como ordenado. Oyakata vai em direção à entrada, e sai. Ao sair, se vira, e agradece a humana. Que fica ruborizada, mas procura manter seu olhar firme.  
Desde que saíra do vilarejo humano, onde os aldeões ao vê-lo, se esconderam atrás de moitas. Andando pela mata, ele medita sobre tudo o que aconteceu, e pensando, em buscas de respostas, procurava entender a atitude da inu daiyoukai. " Por que poupa-lo?" " Por que ampara-lo?", afinal, ela estraçalhara seu chichi ue, com um olhar de ódio e raiva profunda.  
Após longa caminhada, encontrou-a.  
Ela estava parada, frente as ruínas do castelo, com sua pele alva contornando os ombros. Seus olhos estudavam o terreno. Vários servos estavam ao lado dela, agora, eles a serviam. Suas orelhas se viram para a frente, como se quisesse ouvir algo, de repente, se voltam para trás, na direção do jovem inu youkai. Para surpresa deste, eles transmitem um olhar amável.  
-Oyakata kun, está se sentindo melhor? -Ela perguntou docemente.  
-Sim. Mas porque me poupaste?  
Ela dá um sorriso, cândido, enquanto seus olhos azuis brilham, mas, não responde a pergunta do inu youkai.  
Vendo que não conseguiria sua resposta no momento, perguntou a daiyoukai, com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.  
-Como vai reconstruir? Para isso, Yukikosama precisará de vários servos.  
-Não preciso. Veja, um dos poderes lendários de meu clã.  
Dito isso, ela estende a mão direita para o alto, e do céu, cai um brilho dourado, e esse brilho na palma dela, se transforma, em um cajado dourado, de 40cm, com a ponta, contendo um diamante, e em cima do cedro, uma esfera de diamante, tendo em seu interior a lua e estrela, o mesmo desenho, da testa da daiyoukai.  
Ela segura o cedro com as duas mãos e ordena:  
-Ancestrais do clã tenhana no tsukishiro, concedam meu desejo. Faça ressurgir um castelo mais magnífico que o anterior, aquele que remete as lembranças de meus ancestrais, eu Yukiko hime, assim desejo.  
Um brilho intenso envolve todos os presentes, impedindo que ele vissem o que acontecia. Após alguns minutos, o brilho some, e o cedro também. O que Oyakata vê, prende sua respiração.  
Onde, outrora jazia as ruínas do castelo anterior, outro surgiu, muito imponente. Do lado de fora, tinha silhueta de uma construção antiga, recostada à base de uma montanha alta, escondida entre árvores centenárias, com troncos grossos, e pesadas galhas com flores suaves. Era muito imponente, os portões possuíam símbolos praticamente indescritíveis à capacidade humana, eram de diamante, talhado com a figura de um enorme cão esguio e belo. Capelas altas que se alongavam rumo ao céu em tons de violeta escuro, e reluzentes mesmo entre as sombras como o brilho de opalas preciosas, se destacavam além dos portões, e estátuas de cães de mandíbulas abertas, todos de prata, com olhos de rubis. Uma ponte de pedra sobre um lago de aguá quente borbulhava, e parecia aquecer uma caldeira pela eternidade, oferecia passagem a entrada principal do palácio. A ponte possuía duas colunas de cada lado, com chamas azuis, dando uma iluminação sinistra.  
Oyakata segue a daiyoukai. Os servos estão abismados. Yukiko hime os conduz para dentro, mostrando o interior do palácio. Lembrava um misto de castelo europeu com alguns traços orientais, se destacando de outras moradas.  
O palácio era branco, e ficava no centro de um enorme jardim, após passada a porta principal de um pesado muro, dava uma diferença brutal quando vista por dentro. Possuía um grande campo com jardins. Havia árvores de cerejeira, carvalho, mogno e muitas outras. O jardim possuía um colorido, formado pelas inúmeras espécies de flores, Violetas, orquídeas, lírios e até Jasmim, trazido pelos ancestrais de Yukiko hime, em suas viagens além mar.  
Era gigantesco o interior, havia salas e muitos quartos. Existia litografias em branco, só duas que tinham alguma imagem, uma de Yukiko na forma humana, outra na forma de cachorro de 5 caudas.Estátuas de cães de apenas uma cauda,rodeavam as paredes dos corredores e até uma bela fonte, com estátuas de cães, de onde jorrava água límpida e cristalina, e estátuas cravejadas de olhos de rubi, e na testa, cravejado de esmeralda, com detalhes de ouro.  
Elas chegaram em uma sala enorme, com uma litografia gigante, que só naõ estava vazia, porque tinha a imagem de Yukiko em suas duas formas, mas esta imagem, estava em uma pequena parte.No centro da sala grandiosa, jazia um tapete felpudo azul circular, com desenhos tecidos com fios de ouro, de luas e estrelas. Em cima, no centro da sala, em frente a varanda enorme, uma poltrona imponente, de mogno, revestida por um pelo branco e fofo,cuja madeira tinha desenhos de fios de ouro, e cravejado de pedras preciosas, e os braços da poltrona ricamente adornada e macia, em cada uma delas, uma cabeça de cachorro de ouro, e na boca deles, um diamante de tamanho considerável, e os pés da poltrona, eram em forma de garras prateadas e ao lado, uma mesinha de um é só, de madeira, talhada com fios de prata, e na borda, com fio de ouro e safiras. Na enorme sala, existia outros sofás de madeira maciça, com almofadas de cetim , variando do prateado, dourado, azul, com fios de ouro. E no canto escuro da sala, longe da varanda imensa, um sofá rústico, não muito grande e baixo, que seria usado provavelmente por servos.  
Com elegância e de modo nobre, com movimentos sutis, Yukiko sentou na poltrona, e ao fazer isso, olhou para os servos e Oyakata , que se encontravam surpresos e sem palavras. Suas vestes azul celeste, que possuía uma gola alta, e fechada na frente, como se formasse uma linha, indo do pescoço até a cintura, e que terminava em mangas curtas, de onde, saíam mangas compridas, douradas, que encobriam suas mãos e garras afiadas, ornamentando em conjunto com a faixa dourada, comprida, com detalhes de luas e estrelas prateadas, amarrada à sua cintura. Ela usava uma saia curta, reta, de or azul, e abaixo desta saia, outra maior ainda, dourada , que encobria seus pés. Ela decide quebrar o silêncio.  
É o poder do meu clã, eu fiz ressurgir um castelo semelhante aos de meus ancestrais, mas o modifiquei em alguns aspectos, tanto no exterior, quanto no interior. Essas litografias em branco, tem um poder misterioso, elas sozinhas iram se preencher com gravuras dos donos deste castelo, já começou comigo, e logo a litografia da entrada deste aposento, e na litografia enorme da sala, também será preenchida pela própria moldura, surgirá gravuras suas, Oyakata, em suas duas formas. E se mudar a roupa, ela mudará também. Veja você mesmo.  
Para espanto do jovem Inu youkai, o que ela diz está acontecendo. Do nada, as gravuras da litografia, estão surgindo das bordas em direção ao centro.  
-Outra coisa, eu avisarei a você, jovem. Este palácio ganhou um Kekkai erguido por mim..Ela não é nem espiritual, nem de Youki, e sim, da mistura de poder divino, espiritual e youki, para tentar explicar a você, mas, ela na verdade, não se encaixa em nada, conhecido deste mundo. Ela é viva. Só permitirá que alguém adentre em seus domínios, se Yukiko hime, ou Oyakata desejar. e sorriu docemente para o jovem Inu youkai. quando morrer, este castelo, a barreira e as terras passaram a você.  
-Mas porque, me poupaste e agora, dai-me tais propriedades, eu, filho do seu inimigo?  
Ela demonstra um olhar triste e cansado. Oyakata percebe esse olhar, mas não tem pena, quer saber o porque de ainda respirar, e o amparo oferecido por ela. Se pudesse ler os pensamentos da daiyoukai, veria uma batalha feroz entre dois sentimentos adquiridos com o ato de lhe poupar a vida. Um, seu amor maternal, e consciência de que ele não era culpado, e o outro, do ódio contra o youkai, que lhe privou de sua infância e sonhos, alimentada, pelos anos de tormento, infligido a ela, e o ódio só permanecia, como uma parasita monstruoso, devido a aparência de Oyakata, ele lembrava seu agressor, aquele que a fizera sofrer por décadas. Mas, felizmente, o amor maternal ainda levava a melhor, e ela esperava que continuasse assim, esta, era sua esperança, pois sabia, que bastava uma parte insignificante de seu poder, para enviar o jovem inu youkai para o outro mundo, junto com o seu pai.  
Ela responde bondosamente:  
-Um dia, vou contar.  
O porque de não contar, devia ao fato de que não queria machucar a mente do jovem, com a informação de que ele nascera de uma violência sofrida por Yukiko hime, por décadas, e que culminou com seu nascimento. Decidira contar a ele, no dia que abandonasse as terras do Oeste, deixando para ele, o controle dos domínios, enquanto faria sua viagem "além mar " , algo que sonhara desde sua tenra infância, e atrasada, devido a destruição do reino de sua mãe.  
O jovem inu youkai não se contentou, mas, ao ver que a hime, não contaria, decidiu aguardar, pelo dia que ela revelaria a ele, o porque de ainda permanecer neste mundo.  
-Esta pele, que trás em sua mão, é originaria de você Oyakata se supreendeu você pode usa-la amarrada em seu corpo, ou não. Mas já aviso, que se dominar a habilidade dela, ela lhe será de muita valia, poderá usa-la, para prender seus inimigos. Veja.  
E surgindo um vento que não existia, a pele, que se encontrava, presa a seus ombros, se esticou e prende dois servos, um de cada lado, uam vez, que formavam duas espécies de caudas. Depois soltou-os, que logo, foram se esconder novamente atrás das paredes, junto com os outros. O jovem Inu youkai se admirou, era formidável o que ela fez com sua pele, e olhando para a dele, decidiu usa-la, e domina-la, para ela lhe obedecer,assim, como fazia Yukiko hime.  
-Como você nunca a usou, desde seu nascimento, ela ganhou uma espécie de vida, e cabe a você, faze-la retornar ao que era, um simples instrumento, um ser inanimado, cabe-la à você, retornar a pele, ao que era, quando nasceste. -e continuou falando.  
-Oyakata kun, quero lhe dar um servo. Ele serviu minha mãe, e me serviu por um tempo. Mas, não preciso dele, pois já tenho um, herdado de meus ancestrais, e que preciso ir buscar., ele será muito útil a você, embora seja covarde.  
-Servo? o jovem se surpreendeu.  
-Myouga. ela chamou.  
Então, Oyakata viu algo pulando, das costas delas, para seu dedo, estendido na frente. Era uma pulga youkai, parecia jovem, embora demonstrasse maturidade. Tinha uma tira de tecido na testa e cobria-se com tecidos enrolados ao corpo, de cor amarela, com riscados pretos, e amarrados na cintura E uma tira de tecido na testa.  
Oyakata sama, hajimemashite. Sou seu servo Myouga ao seu dispor. -e terminou se curvando, com as palmas das mãos no dedo de Yukikosama, e a cabeça abaixada.  
-Uma pulga como serva? Os youkais vão rir de mim.  
-Se rirem, os estraçalhe. Ele possui algumas habildades, que lhe serão uteís. Sua picada tem o poder, de desfazer transes, sonolência. Seu corpo, suporta diversos venenos, quando ingerido, podendo diminuir a intoxicação em seu corpo. Se picar humanos ou youkais, dependendo do poder, pode controla-los, e fazer lutarem entre si, para evitar que te ataquem. E evita que outras pulgas ou carrapatos pulem em você. Como pode ver, é bem útil. Você só deverá ceder, um pouco de seu sangue, deixando ele se alimentar, mas acredito, que é um preço pequeno pelas utilidades dele. Agora, ele confirmará sua submissão e servidão à você, jovem inu youkai.  
Nisso, a pulga pulou no pescoço de Oyakata.  
-Oyasumimassen, Oyakata sama. e se pôs a chupar o sangue chuup..gluglgu.  
Estreitando as sobrancelhas, de um tabefe na pulga, que soltou um sonoro "plect ". E desceu flutuando, de costas, até seu ombro.  
-Se Yukiko hime deseja assim, cabe a mim, satisfazer seu desejo. Aceito com honra, este servo imprestável. Oyasuminasai, Yukiko sama - fez uma meia reverência à inu daiyoukai e se retirou do aposento em que a daiyoukai se encontrava, ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, permitindo sua saída. Os servos se encontravam encolhidos, escondidos atrás das colunas, pois na presença de nobres, eles deviam se esconder, e Myouga, não fez diferente, se ocultou atrás da gola do haori de Oyakata, futuro Inu no taishou.

Notas:  
Youkai: criatura sobrenatural da mitologia japonesa, um tipo de espírito surgido da natureza humana, de sentimentos como ódio, raiva, tristeza, dor, medo e que com o passar do tempo, passou a procriar entre si, embora alguns, continuem surgindo, dos sentimentos negativos dos homens, que pode derivar de figuras de animais ou plantas.  
Daiyoukai – grande youkai – Dai ( grande, )  
Youki: energia sobrenatural dos youkais

Kekkai – barreira.

Hime: princesa

inu – cachorro

inu youkai – youkai cachorro

inu daiyoukai – grande youkai cachorro.

Taishoo – general

Inu taishoo – General cachorro.

Ue: ( sufixo) forma antiga e respeitosa do antigo Japão, que indicando o status social, que está acima da pessoa que pronuncia. Usado muito com familiares mais velhos.  
Yukiko – Criança da neve ( numa tradução literal )- Yuki (neve) ko (criança ou filha(o) ), devido a pele e cabelos brancos como neve. 

Hajimemashite - prazer em conhece-lo

Oyasumimassem – Com licença  
Oyasuminasai – Boa noite, ao se despedir  
Futon - a "cama" dos japoneses, com uma base de palha, coberta de panos. Quanto mais nobre o ser que deitava, mas macia ela era, pois era revestida, com muitos tecidos. Já a dos aldeões, era só a palha trançada, com exceção de alguns, que conseguiam pelo menos, uma peça de tecido para cobrir a palha. Usavam como travesseiro, uma espécie de pedaço de madeira, os mais pobres, não possuíam apoio para a cabeça.


	4. Cerimonial

**YUKIKO - A última descedente do Clã Tenhana no tsukishiro **

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_**Cerimonial **_

_**243 AC DA ERA Yayoi**_

2 anos se passaram desde o assasinato de seu Chichiue, e o jovem Inuyoukai ainda estranhava a a liberdade que tinha, não que seu Chichiue o confinasse em aposentos, mas sim, de suas diversas ordens, e sendo algumas, insanas, para Oyakata. Já , Yukikosama era o oposto, ela quase não impunha regras, só uma, que se ele fosse ter algum relacionamento íntimo, o fizesse longe das terras do Oeste, para que ela nem ouvisse, ou sentisse o cheiro, e que na noite, do primeiro dia do mês, quando a lua se esconde, deste anos, ele se mantivesse afastado da região perto da fronteira das terras do oeste, ao norte da antiga região de Yamatai, que segundo as palavras do seu pai: " Ninguém sabe como, mas a terra engoliu o majestoso castelo que existia, os servos, as vilas youkais, e depois a terra se fechou, e desde então, nada nasce lá. Sendo assim, ratifiquei meus domínios, juntando esta antiga região" . Mas, não falara o motivo das proibições, para ele,soavam como ilógicas. Os youkais são conhecidos por sua volúpia quase selvagem, e não se incomodam com isso, e não poder se aproximar daquela região, neste dia em particular. E ela acrescentou, que quem fosse lá neste dia, iria pereceria frente suas garras, e falando isso, ela estalou as garras de maneira perigosa, mostrando que não haveria piedade de quem a desobedecesse.

-Por que será que não se pode aproximar dessa área? -Oyakata pensava alto. E teve um estalo, Myouga, aquela pulga imprestável dada por Yukikosama, a servia, e outrora, a Hahauesama dela, ele deveria saber o porque dessa proibição.

-Myouga! Apareça.

Ao chamá-la, a jovem pulga youkai aparece de trás da gola do haori.

-Sim, Oyakatasama?

Ele estendeu o dedo, próximo de seu corpo, a pulga pulou até lá, e se curvos, com as palmas das mãos para baixo e sua cabeça próxima ao dedo. Oyakata aproximou o dedo, e olhando para a pulga, perguntou:

-Myouga, você que serviu a Hahauesama da Yukikosama, e a própria, Yukikohime, sabe o porque dessas proibições? Pelo menos, de uma delas?

Myouga olhou para Oyakata, com um olhar triste e penoso, que Oyakata não compreendeu o porque daquele olhar. Myouga torna a curvar a cabeça, e fala:

-Gomennasai, Oyakatasama, mas antes de tornar- me vosso servo, recebi ordens precisas de Yukikou...quer dizer, Yukikosama que não respondesse certas perguntas, e estas, se enquadram nesta proibição, gomennasai.

-Você ia falar Hahauesama? Não ia, Myouga? e lançou um olhar aterrorizador a pobre pulga, que temeu por sua vida. Mas, mesmo apavorado, conseguiu reunir forças, enquanto chorava copiosamente.

-Não ia ...falar hahauesama, ...em ...relação à ...Yukikosama, e sim, ...à Aachitenuesama, mãe de... Yukikosama, é que ...acabei me lembrando... dela, sem... querer e me ...distrai, gomennasai,... Oyakatasama

Com um olhar de ira, ele amassa a pulga com os dedos. Plect .

-Nem para isso serve, para me responder o porque das proibições! Se não fosse o desejo de Yukikosama, eu teria me desfeito de você há tempos e continuou a caminhar, ignorando a pulga no chão, ignorando o gesto esquisito dela, ao chão, que ele teria achado bem interessante. Myuga passou uma de suas patas em sua testa e soltou um sonoro e cansado "Ufa". A pulga se pôs a pular, para alcançar o jovem inuyoukai, e ao alcança-lo, se pòs a esconder, atrás da gola do haori e embora estivesse com fome, achou preferível esperar o jovem Oyakata se acalmar.

Distante dali, Yukikosama enfrentava um problema sério, uma revolta, de uma parte dos youkais, que não se sentiam bem, de ter uma fêmea mandando neles, e eram fieis a Yourusou. Cansada de tentar dialogar, resolveu mostrar quem manda naquelas terras, as conversas cessaram, e ela iria agir, demonstrando uma parte de seus poderes secretos, únicos de seu clã.

Perto de um lago, ela concentrou seu poder oculto, que era um misto de Youki, com Ki, a divina. Seu corpo brilhou, e surgiram pequenos vaga lumes, centenas, que a rodearam. Ela estava de olhos fechados, nisso, surgiu um reluzente kekkai, que a envolveu, e continuando de olhos fechados, disse:

-Servos alados, sigam minha ordens, atendam ao meu desejo. Cacem os que se opõe e tramam contra Yukikohime, do clã Tenhana no Tsukishiro, e os destruam. Assim ordeno, vão! E tenham uma boa caçada. ao terminar de falar, os vaga-lumes partiram como raios, e começaram a varrer as terras do oeste, atrás dos conspiradores.

Longe dali, próximo de Oyakata, dois youkais conversavam entre si. Um era um lagarto youkai, outro uma salamandra.

-Você ouviu a ameaça daquela daiyoukai? De que até o fim do dia de hoje, os conspiradores, todos, seriam destruídos, e que a partir deste dia, qualquer um que foste pego , não só falando, mas pensando, seria destruído automaticamente? E que se vissem pequenos brilhos fazendo isso, não se preocupassem, que não fariam mal aos outros.

-Impossível, somos em vários. Como ela faria isso?

-Não sei, mas ela foi capaz de erguer um castelo magnífico do nada, e o cheiro dela, não exala muito o de um youkai e nem humano. Vai saber, que tipo de poder ela tem?

-Calma, vai ver isso foi só uma ameaça fajuta.

-Então, vocês são alguns dos conspiradores? -Oyakata saiu de trás das árvores, sorrateiramente,e encarou os dois youkais.

Eles se assustaram e se apavoraram. E rapidamente se postaram ao chão, com as palmas das mãos apoiadas ao chão,e cabeça curvada. Eles pensaram que seria o último dia de vida deles. Um tempo se passou e viram que continuavam vivos , estranhando, olhararam para o jovem inuyoukai, que se encontrava recostada a um enorme carvalho, com os braços dobrados, na altura do peito, olhando para eles, com um misto de riso e curiosidade. E disse:

-Vocês acham mesmo, que podem derruba-la, vocês, youkais inferiores? Seria a mesma coisa, que um inseto tentar derrubar um gigante. mas, seria divertido, vê-los tentar -ele deu um leve riso não me interessa o que fazem, continuem, quero me divertir com a tentativa de vocês.

Nisso, os três notam dois vaga-lumes, mas estranham, "_vaga-lumes durante o dia?" _Oyakata pensa.

Cada um dos brilhos, adentra através dos ouvidos dos dois youkais conspiradores, que para espanto de Oyakata, começam a rodopiar no mesmo lugar, gritando a plenos pulmões, gritos de fazerem o sangue gelar, e uma voz ecoa do céu, grave e intimidadora, sem o menor resquício de piedade.

-Vocês ousaram tramar contra mim! Eu tentei, por todas as maneiras pacificas, controlar a situação, mas vejo, que conversa não funciona com vocês. Que assim seja! Vocês me obrigaram a tomar uma ação que considero por demais violenta, mas, senão há outro jeito, que seja feita o extermínio dos conspiradores. Considerarei fêmea prenhas, ou com crias, meus servos luminosos, iram se ater, em apenas, se fixaram em suas cabeças. Cada vez que pensarem em algo contra mim, ou incitarem,enquanto viver, sentiram uma dor horrível, mas não o suficiente para faze-las abortar, mas o suficiente, para faze-las sentir um dor considerável.

A voz cessar, os dois youkais gritam, e seus corpos começam a inchar, nisso Myouga fala próximo as orelhas de Oyakata:

-Oyasumimassen, Oyakatasama, mas é melhor o senhor afastar-se, um pouco, pois sei o que acontecerá.

Temeroso, resolve atender ao pedido de seu servo pessoal. Se afasta, o suficiente, para continuar assistindo a cena, e passou a ouvir outros gritos como os deles, ecoando por toda as terras do oeste.

Os corpo dos dois youkais pareciam bolas, seus olhos saltavam das órbitas, e um dos olhos deles, saltou para fora do rosto, e de repente, os corpos explodiram em vários pedaços, os espalhando pelo local, Oyakata entendeu porque o servo solicitou seu afastamento do local, se estivesse lá se sujaria com o sangue imundo daqueles youkais inferiores. Apesar de assustado, não se condoeu deles, afinal, quem mandou se voltarem contra sua nova mestra? A dona das terras do oeste?E notou,que os pedaços sumiam, após refulgirem, não deixando rastros de sua existência.

Oyakata sentiu um cheiro de lágrimas, e que estavam juntos de outro cheiro, familiar. Não acreditando no que seu nariz sentiu, voou até o local de onde vinha o cheiro. Ao chegar, viu Yukikosama, postada, em frente a um lago, cabisbaixa, exalando uma tristeza sem limites, e chorando.

-Porque vocês me obrigaram a fazer isso? Eu tentei e tentei, dialogar, ponderei, compreendi, esperei, mas porque! Hahaue , gostaria que estivesse aqui.-e chorou mais ainda.

Ficou estático, aquela que via a sua frente, não combinava com o tom de voz ecoado por toda a terra do oeste. Ela, a poderosa daiyoukai, sentia pena daqueles seres inferiores? Seu coração doía com o seu ato? Como podia se portar assim? Justo ela, a dona das Terras do oeste? Não, seus olhos deviam estar pegando uma "peça" nele, mas se fosse assim, seu nariz, também seria envolvido em tal ilusão? Perdido em suas divagações, não notara que Yukikosama se voltou para ele.

Então, a visão da daiyoukai o impressionou. Seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas, mas deu um sorriso fraco, mas amável, como uma mãe faria. Aquele olhar, calou suas indagações e fez ele se sentir um pouco culpado, pelo que, ele não sabia, mas que o fazia se culpar. Como se tivesse lido as indagações do jovem inuyoukai, ela disse meigamente:

-Achas estranho, que chore por "_seres inferiores"?_

Essa pergunta fez ele ficar ressabiado, será que ela "conseguia ler mentes?", ela continuou, como se adivinhasse:

-Não leio mentes, mas sou uma excelente observadora, e pelo seu olhar e trejeitos, traduzi como se sentia e o que pensava e concluiu é simples.

-Hunf! Yukikosama não devia se condoer com eles, não passavam de insetos sem valor, que senão estivessem submissos a nós, serviriam de ração.

Então ela se aproximou candidamente do jovem inuyoukai, e disse, olhando nos olhos dourados dele, de maneira profunda, como se os estudasse para Oyakatakun, Yukikohime não precisa sentir pena deles, mesmo que eles respirem e sintam, que se possa ouvir seus batimentos, não merecem sequer uma simples consideração? A vida deles, não vale nada? São como lixos, que podem ser descartados, surrados ou intimidados, porque, meramente, ao seu ver, não valham nada, "_seriam apenas ração, senão estivessem submissos a nós"?_ O que o faz pensar assim? O fato de ser um youkai de descendência poderosa, um futuro daiyoukai, que um dia, virará lenda, até pelas bocas dos humanos?

... ele não respondeu, não soube o porque de tais palavras calarem sua mente, e silenciassem sua boca. Porque tais palavras lhe infligiam tais danos? Mais até do que por armas? Que poder misterioso era esse, dela, para causar tal efeito, em um ser de decisões e julgamentos inabaláveis, pelo menos, até antes de tais palavras serem proferidas da boa da bela e poderosa daiyoukai?

Não precisa responder, pelo menos, não agora. Espero que um dia, em suas andanças, essas palavras despertem em você, sentimentos que faltam ao seu coração, martirizado pela ideologia de Yourusou, que incutiu em sua mente, desde sua tenra idade. tenho esperanças, que um dia, você desperte, para ser um futuro daiyoukai, conhecido pelo poder e pela benevolência, para que com isso, sua lenda, possa ser ecoada pelos séculos, e guardada nas lendas duradouras. Pelo, menos, é isto que espero de você, e saiba, que não perdi as esperanças que depositei em você.

Sem mais nada a falar, secando suas lágrimas, e recuperando sua postura nobre, se afastou do lago, deixando um Oyakata paralisado, degustando tais palavras, procurando em vão, resistir a elas, e com isso, não mudar seu coração e nem sua mente.

Logo a noite abraça o céu, e não fornece uma lua para iluminar a terra. Era o primeiro dia , quando a lua desaparece do céu. Oyakata, em cima de um galho de árvore, observava o céu. Enfim, chegara o dia, que precedia a proibição expressa de se aproximar daquela área em particular. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele decide desobedecer. A pulga percebe as intenções do jovem youkai, e decide tentar fazer ele mudar de ídeia.

-Oyasumimassen, Oyakatasama, mas o senhor pretende se aproximar da área proibida nesse dia? -Myouga fala de trás da gola do haori.

-Não me lembro, de ter solicitado que falasse e termina com um tom frio e de desprezo na voz.

-Gomennasai, Oyakatasama - fala com medo, já que era uma pulga covarde, desisti, temendo por sua vida, ele salta para fora do haori, para o meio do mato " _gomennasai, Yukikouesama_" completa em pensamento.

Já na região perto da fronteira das terras do oeste, ao norte da antiga região de Yamatai, um vulto se aproxima de uma cratera rasa enorme, e do nada, surge inúmeros vaga-lumes, que possuem um brilho muito forte, iluminando a área da cratera, e de repente, a cratera se enche de água, que brota do centro da cratera, uma água límpida e cristalina, na terra em volta surge pilastras de cristal, ornamentada por rubis e esmeraldas, e na ponta, diamantes, opalas enfeitam muretas entrelaçadas por fios cristalinos e prateados. Na margem, do lago recém formado, surge flores douradas, e cujas pétalas bóiam na água. Vultos surgem em volta, com aparência humana, outras iguais a Yukikohime, com roupas em cores diferentes, inclusive, sua mãe, Aachiten, que sorri calidamente a filha, e atrás dela, uma garota, com não mais de 16 anos, usava uma roupa tão brilhante, que não se podia saber seu corte, ou formato, inclusive itens presos em cima da cabeça, como uma coroa reluzente, no pescoço, um colar magnífico. Os olhos eram azuis claros, e os cabelos dourados e brilhantes como o próprio sol.Yukiko sorri, era a própria Amaterasu Oumikami, a deusa do sol. A jovem daiyoukai se curvou a todos, e fez uma reverência mais exagerada, para a deusa do sol.

Yukiko se encontrava com as vestes largas, e retirou-as, ficando nua, e de repente, seus cabelos se tornam castanhos, seus olhos verdes, suas pupilas se tornam como os dos humanos, suas garras desaparecem, seus caninos também, ela se torna uma humana,ao se aproximar, os vaga-lumes a rodearam, e se transformaram em uma bela roupa, prateada, com detalhes dourados, possuía um laço de seda, dourado, que se alongava, tocando suavemente o chão. Vestida, caminhou para o algo, quando seus pés tocaram a superfície da água, eles não afundaram, e calidamente, se pôs a atravessar o lago, andando em sua superfície, até a deusa do sol. Ao ficar de frente a ela, se curvou mais exagerado à ela,. A deusa disse:

-Minha criança -e com suas mãos tocou ambos os lados da face da daiyoukai- voçê sofreu tanto, e teve um sofrimento recente, mas, mesmo assim, quis conduzir o cerimonial, que se repete para todas as minhas descendente, uma vez em sua vida, afirmando sua procedência , no primeiro dia do ano, quando a lua desaparece por completo, mas essa noite -e dizendo isso, sua mão direita pousou no tórax de Yukiko, na altura do coração- farei você se esquecer temporariamente, e com isso seu coração ficará um pouco mais aliviado as mãos da deusa, descem até as mãos de Yukiko agora, o que acha de prosseguimos com o cerimonial ?

Yukiko recostou a cabeça no tórax da deusa, e deixou a deusa passar suas mãos nos cabelos amendoados dela, e a deusa abraçou em seguida, as duas contemplaram músicos surgirem do nada e começarem a tocar uma música sublime, enquanto os vaga-lumes dançavam, executando belas imagens e coreografias, enfim, era uma noite mágica, que se repetia uma vez por ano.

Após algumas horas, de contemplação, Amaterasu Oumikami, se vira para Yukiko. E diz:

-É uma pena, que dure pouco, e só possa ser feito, uma vez em sua vida- dizendo isso, segura o rosto de Yukiko com as duas mãos, de maneira delicada, e dá um beijo na testa dela, e em seguida, toca seus lábios sutilmente, beijos estes gentil.

Mas, algo toma a tenção da deusa, ela olha para uma árvore frondosa, atrás de Yukiko, e percebe que há alguém lá. Yukiko nota o olhar da deusa, e se volta para a mesma árvore frondosa, com um sutil movimento das mãos, os vaga-lumes voam até a árvore, e trazem o intruso.

Eles formaram uma espécie de corrente dourada, que enfraquecia visivelmente o jovem youkai.

-Oyakatakun? -Yukiko teme por ele, pois a deusa, não perdoa facilmente intrusos, naquele cerimonial, só é permitido fêmeas e ainda por cima, desdentes dela, ou que possuam alguma ligação com Amaterasu Oumikami.

Yukiko se vê em conflito. Se não fizesse nada, a deusa o mataria, pois ela não havia reconhecido ele como seu filhote, se o reconhecesse, teria que arcar com as conseqüências de seu ato, e teia que se perder em explicações, que ela evitava ao máximo, de fazer ao jovem inuyoukai. Mas seu amor maternal falou mais alto, não podia permitir que ela o matasse. Ao notar o semblante de sofrimento do jovem inuyoukai, preso nas correntes luminosas, e o olhar impiedoso da deusa, resolve agir:

-Este é Oyakatakun, meu filhote, portanto, apesar de ser macho, também descende de nosso honrado clã, minha deusa.

O jovem ouve estarrecido," _Yukikosama era sua Hahaue?" _Ele se encontrava entre estar dividido pela dor daquelas correntes e a espanto de saber que Yukikohime, era sua mãe.

A deusa olha surpresa para Yukiko, que confirma com a cabeça. A deusa sabia do estupro sucessivo sofrido por ela, por várias décadas, que fora contado por Aachiten, mas não contará do filhote, e justo um macho? Sem sombra de dúvida, o fim do clã já chegara, conforme fora previsto pelos outros deuses. Notando a agonia do jovem inuyoukai ordena, com as mãos, que o soltem, mas adverte à Yukiko.

-Ele deve ser castigado, por adentrar no cerimonial, com certeza, você o advertiu. Pouparei a vida dele, pois é seu filhote, e tem um pouco de descendência de minha parte. Enfim, seu clã chega ao fim, sua mãe, teve relacionamento com um youkai fora dos meus descendentes, mas, nascera uma fêmea, isto salvou o clã, mas você é incapaz de gerar fêmeas, pois é mestiça. Aconteceu tudo conforme os deuses previram, bem, deixarei o castigo para você, pois ele desobedeceu uma ordem direta sua, mas saberei se não o puniu, espero um castigo exemplar de você.

-Pode ter certeza que terá, Amaterasu Oumikami sama.

-Bem, vou indo, creio que este foi nosso último cerimonial, sentirei falta e com um olhar triste para Yukiko parte, abrindo um reluzente arco dourado, e desaparecendo por ele.

Um pouco antes de desmaiar, Oyakata vê a deusa desaparecendo no arco, e Yukiko parada frente a ele, com um olhar que faria o inferno congelar, e lágrimas que saem de seus belos olhos verdes. A escuridão o engole sem oferecer resistência.

Mornos raios de sol batem em seu rosto, ele acorda tendo as últimas lembranças da noite anterior, a deusa, Yukikosama dizendo que ele era seu filhote, ela na forma humana, a corrente dourada que parecia enfraquece-lo, as costas de Yukikosama, com terríveis cicatrizes , em formas de garras, profundas, fazendo sulcos em sua pele, que se prolongavam para os braços, nádegas e pernas. Ele olha para cima, e vê Yukikosama em sua forma que ele definiria como "normal" , com seus olhos azuis, cabelos alvos, orelhas de cachorro, garras e caninos, o oposto do que vira no lago, ela o fitava seriamente, com um olhar de desaprovação, e triste? "Porque triste?" Oyakata pensa, e se lembra das palavras da deusa:" ... bem, deixarei o castigo para você, pois ele desobedeceu uma ordem direta sua, mas saberei se não o puniu, espero um castigo exemplar de você", era por isso que seu rosto ainda se encontrava úmido? Era por causa que ela teria que castiga-lo?

-Espero que esteja preparado, Oyakata, receberá uma punição por desobedecer minhas ordens. -E estalou as garras, perigosamente por isto o trouxe para seu quarto e retirei sua armadura.

Nunca havia levado uma sova daquelas, todo seu estava doído, quando ele se mexia, doía. As garras fizeram ferimentos um tanto profundos, mas não mais do que as costas dela, aquilo sim que era ferimentos como sulcos, mas quem será que fizera isso a ela?. Ele estava recostado á parede, a pele dele, servia de anteparo a sua cabeça e envolvia seu corpo ensangüentado, mas, havia uma pele à mais o envolvendo, era a pele de Yukikosama, e ele notara, que quando ela colocou sua pele nele, a dor diminuiu, devia ser alguma habilidade da pele dela, enfim, estava arcando com sua desobediência, mas a visão de Yukiko como humana, lhe chamou a atenção, o espetáculo em si, nem tanto, depois que vira ela erguendo um suntuoso e magnífico castelo do nada, em poucos minutos, não significava muita coisa. Ela como humana lhe surpreendeu:

-Será que é hanyou? -Pensando, isso seria plausível, explicaria a forma humana que ela assumiu, mas não condiz com o henge , um hanyou não possuí essa habilidade, mas, o que será ela? E se ela é minha Hahauesama, porque não me contou? Será que me abandonou, quando Oyakata era filhote? Será que ela é mesmo Hahauesama? Será que ela não disse para a deusa que era seu filhote, para evitar de mata-lo? Falará por piedade? Urgh. sentiu uma pontada de dor, ao tentar se mexer um pouco.

Por longos 3 dias ficou incapacitado de se levantar, tal era a extensão da dor em seu corpo. No 4º dia, conseguia se mexer, sem que doesse tanto, no 6º podia ficar de pé, mas de que adiantaria? Ela o proibira de deixar o quarto, até segunda ordem, e ele detestava ficar confinado em um lugar por muito tempo.

Yukiko subiu até a torre mais alta, esta, que tinha uma boa área descoberta e disse:

-Hikari, serva de meu clã, levante de seu sono eterno, eu, Yukikohime, do clã Tenhana no tsukishiro, sua dona, ordena, atenda ao meu chamado.

Nisso, uma chama vermelha surge no ar, e esta chama, assumi a forma de um pássaro de fogo. Tinha um pescoço e caudas compridas, tinha no total 10 caudas magníficas, que reluziam e dançavam ao sabor da leve brisa matinal, era 3 vezes o tamanho do corpo do pássaro, cujo tamanho era de um cisne. Seu bico era de diamante e suas longas garras nas patas também, seus olhos eram azuis escuros, exalava a uma nobreza sem precedentes e uma beleza impar. Da sua cabeça, saía longas cristas compridas, reluzentes, com 3 vezes o tamanho do corpo. Com leveza e sutileza, pousou no parapeito da mureta da torre, e curvou seu longo pescoço, em sinal de profunda reverência. Yukiko afagou a cabeça desse pássaro nobre e belo, que retribuiu, roçando sua cabeça, na mão que afagava, e olhou com aqueles olhos singelos para a sua dona.

-Vou ter que me ausentar por pouco tempo, vou atrás do tesouro do meu clã, creio que agora, sou capaz de usa-lo plenamente, mas temo, que farei uso, por um breve período, depois disso, eu... por isso, necessito que seja meus olhos, qualquer sinal de perigo, avise-me e cuide de meu filhote.

A bela ave, assentiu com a cabeça., e viu que Yukiko com um breve aceno de mão, abriu um arco, reluzente, dourado e desapareceu por ele. A bela ave fez uma reverência, quando ela sumiu e irrompeu em chamas, desaparecendo.

Ao atravessar o arco, Yukiko estava de frente, a um imenso portão, igual ao do portão do reino de sua Hahaue,e ao chegar próximo dele, o portão abriu sozinho, dando passagem á Yukiko.

Youkai: criatura sobrenatural da mitologia japonesa, um tipo de espírito surgido da natureza humana, de sentimentos como ódio, raiva, tristeza, dor, medo e que com o passar do tempo, passou a procriar entre si, embora alguns, continuem surgindo, dos sentimentos negativos dos homens, que pode derivar de figuras de animais ou plantas.

Daiyoukai – grande youkai – Dai ( grande, )

Youki: energia sobrenatural dos youkais

Hime: princesa

inu – cachorro

inu youkai – youkai cachorro

inu daiyoukai – grande youkai cachorro.

Henge- verdadeira forma de um youkai, a forma humana não é a verdadeira forma de um youkai. ( lê-se Hengue, mas a escrita é henge)

Sama: sufixo após o nome que indica uma forma muito respeitosa de se dirigir à pessoa, geralmente com alguém de hierarquia superior, como por exemplo os senhores feudais, imperadores, príncipes, princesas, monges, sacerdotisas, etc.

Ue: ( sufixo) forma antiga e respeitosa do antigo Japão, e que possui estas traduções: Alto,superior,senhor, senhoria, acima.

Yukiko – Criança da neve ( numa tradução literal )- Yuki (neve) ko (criança ou filha(o) ), devido a pele e cabelos brancos como neve.

Amaterasu Oumikami: A Deusa Amaterasu é a figura central e de maior importância na mitologia japonesa. Foi ela quem deu origem à família imperial. No templo Ise, pertencente a família imperial, até antes da Segunda Guerra, os japoneses desejavam visitar o local, pelo, menos uma vez na vida. Não devido a ser o templo da família imperial, mas para poder rezar e com isso, poder pedir por uma farta colheita à deusa Amaterasu, fonte da vida, e também ao Deus da Água Sarutahiko, e à Deusa dos Cereais, Toyouke.


	5. Amor materno

**YUKIKO - A última descedente do Clã Tenhana no tsukishiro **

**CAPÍTULO V **

AMOR MATERNO

_**243 AC DA ERA Yayoi**_

Ao adentrar no portão imenso, anda por um túnel, que logo dá de frente, para um outro portão, o mesmo que existia no castelo de sua Hahaue, pois aquele era o castelo, ele havia sido transferido para aquele lugar, que fica na divisão entre o mundo dos vivos e o dos mortos, estava idêntico ao que era no reinado se sua poderosa, bondosa, justa e sábia mãe.

Atravessando estes portões, a alma de sua mãe está a espera dela, com um sorriso amável e gentil, e abraça sua filha, cujos olhos azuis derrama um lágrima, ao receber o amor materno dos braços de sua admirável Hahaue.

-Hahaue, tadaima. -ela diz com a voz fraca vim receber a Kamikiba. Espero fazer jus a ela, mas receio, que a usarei por pouco tempo.

A mãe dela se afasta um pouco da filha, a fitando tristemente.

-Então, já sabe como vai morrer? E quando será?

- Hai. E já sei quem vai me assassinar. Tive esse sonho, há alguns dias.

-Neste dia, o nosso clã desaparecerá.

-E o pior, é que só teremos uma descendente fêmea, depois de séculos, e está irá sofrer, e precisará da Kamikiba.

-E lhe será concedida. Afinal é fêmea, e somente fêmeas podem tocar na Kamikiba.Venha, minha amada filha, venha até a tumba de nossos ancestrais.

-Hai, Hahaue.

Elas caminham por um suntuoso caminho nos arredores do castelo, cujo final, ultrapassa a magnífica floresta que jaz ali, e termina em um cemitério, que contém ossadas gigantescas de cães, e outras pequenas. Há dois esqueletos de cães de guarda, na entrada, que tomam vida e após se curvarem com as palmas ossudas da mão apoiadas no chão, e curvados,falam:

-Yukikohime, vós, que sois descendente do honorável clã Tenhana no tsukishiro, deseja buscar a herança divina de seus antepassados?

-Hai, creio já ser digna de usa-la, guardiões caninos.

-Com certeza, Yukikohime. Vós só tereis que andar sozinha por este caminho ele indica com a cabeça, um tortuoso e sinistro caminho, que adentra no cemitério até o final, se não estiveres confiante e com certeza de suas habilidades, irá caminhar e nunca chegará, tenha isto em mente, Yukikohime.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e disse a mãe, que a olhava docemente e atentamente:

-Itekimasu, Hahaue.

-Itekimasu, Yukikochan.

E Yukiko se põe a atravessar o caminho, com certeza de suas habilidades, e confiante. após andar por um certo tempo, atravessando por entre ossadas, de todos os seus antepassados e servos cães, com alguma ligação com o clã Tenhana no tsukishiro. Ela chega até uma tumba enorme, e que na frente, tem um portão dourado, com um símbolo igual ao da testa de Yukiko. Quando ela toca delicadamente o símbolo, o portão abre, exibindo o seu interior, que é subitamente iluminado por archotes, de chamas azuladas. No centro da sala, há um pedestal, e em uma armação dourada, com detalhes prateados, repousa uma magnífica katana, com uma bainha dourada, contornada de prateado, e tenho no centro, uma espécie de gravura, pequena, do mesmo símbolo da testa de Yukiko, evidenciando o clã Tenhana no tsukishiro. Ao se aproximar do pedestal, uma voz surge, oriunda, ao que parece, á primeira vista, da sala.

-Então, é a jovem descendente do honorável e sublime clã Tenhana no tsukishiro? Yukikohime? E pelo que consto, já domina o poder secreto, com esta tenra idade. Interessante.

-É Hogosha? O espírito guardião da kamikiba, desde tempos imemoráveis? Ouvi sobre sua existência, e o fato de que serve aquele que a katana considere preparada, para herdar seus imensos e misteriosos poderes. Você habita a bainha, senão me engano, e fica dentro do símbolo do meu clã.

Ao falar isso, o símbolo da bainha,emite rapidamente um brilho dourado, e dele sai um espírito, semitransparente, com cabelos brancos, preso em um coque, com orelhas pontudas, como os dos youkais, e aparência de uma senhora idosa, com um kimono branco, que só dava para ver, até próximo da cintura.

-Hajimemashite, Yukikouesama.

Ela arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas.

-Ora, vossa alteza já é mãe. Mas, senão gosta, posso chama-la de Yukikogimi.

-Prefiro Yukikogimi, pois acho estranho Yukikouesama. Se bem, que aquele jovem inuyoukai, vai querer me chamar de Hahaue, ou não...

-Mas antes, tem que mostrar seu valor a katana legendária.

Yukiko estendeu as mãos, e segurou a bainha, contendo a katana. Ela refulgiu e pulsou. Um brilho envolveu o corpo da daiyoukai, ela compreendeu, ela o selamento criado pela própria katana, indicando que somente Yukiko a usaria, ela, enfim a aceitara como sua dona. Colocando-a na cintura, ela desembainhou a katana, e neste momento, o brilho que outrora a envolvia, desapareceu, enfim, o lacre foi feito, uma laço mútuo e inquebravél, entre a lâmina e sua portadora,pelo menos até a morte da dona da katana. Neste dia, a espada retornaria sozinha ao pedestal, e esperaria pela próxima descendente do clã. mas, Yukiko sabia, demoraria muitos séculos.

-Oyasumimassem, Yukikogimi, mas irei retornar à bainha, até que seja preciso meus serviços.

Yukiko assentiu para a serva, discretamente, com a cabeça, permitindo o recolhimento desta.

Retornou pelo caminho, explodindo interiormente de felicidade, ela conseguira, conquistará o direito de usar a herança do clã. Após algum tempo, atravessando o cemitério, encontrou sua mãe, ansiosa. A daiyoukai não se contém e corre até a mãe, com incrível velocidade, cruzando velozmente o espaço que as separava, com um sorriso, de uma ponta a outra, e para de frente a sua Hahaue.

-Tadaima, Hahaue. Eu consegui, sou a mais nova dona da lendária Kamikiba! Ooops -A jovem, põe a mão na boca, meia envergonhada, pelo seu acesso indecente de felicidade.

A mãe sorri carinhosamente para a filha sem graça, e diz:

Fiquei cega e surda temporariamente.

-Yukiko sorri.- E as lembranças agradáveis de um passado ainda não esquecido, vem a tona. já estivera nessa mesma situação. A mesma garfe, o mesmo sorriso, as mesmas palavras. Yukiko não pode conter as lágrimas que saíam involuntárias, de seus belos olhos azuis.

Foi abraçada pela mãe, na tentativa de reter tais lágrimas. Aachiten, afagou as melenas brancas como neve, enquanto cantava uma doce melodia, que no passado, usava para aplacar, qualquer tristeza e aflição de seu filhote.

Depois de um tempo, Yukiko conseguiu se controlar. O abraço, a voz de sua mãe era reconfortante e aplacava sua dor, apesar da falta de calor do corpo, pois agora, sua querida mãe, não passava de um espírito. Mas, Yukiko sabia que ela sempre estaria ali, para conforta-la, e um dia, quando se tornasse um espírito, ficaria ao lado de seus antepassados, principalmente, junto a sua mãe, e elas, passariam a eternidade juntas, com Yukiko descansando a cabeça no colo de sua querida mãe, e esta, a confortando, assim como era no passado, onde sua mente e seu corpo desejavam retornar, á aqueles dias calorosos e amáveis, em que uma filhote, andava junto de sua genitora, como se quisesse embeber sempre, aquele amor, sentir-se sempre amparada e protegida, querendo acreditar que nada a machucaria, enquanto a tivesse consigo, sempre pronta para defende-la, com presas e garras.

Permaneceu junto a sua mãe, recostada com a cabeça, na pele felpuda que contornava o corpo da genitora. Aachiten permitiu que ficassem por um longo tempo, até ter certeza que a aflição do coração, de seu querido filhote, aplacasse. Desejava também retornar à aqueles dias memoráveis, em que ao lado dela tinha uma cria, que tinha que defender, tanto seu corpo, como o coração dela, dos perigos decorrentes da vida, cujo cheiro do filhote, a dava forças e os gestos, brincadeiras, risos, deste ser, a faziam feliz, confortavam seu coração, a faziam desejar que estes dias durassem por toda a eternidade, e a certeza, que enquanto ficasse com seu filhote, nada lhe faria mal, pois suas garras e presas, estariam à espera do agressor, e a força de seu olhar, perfuraria-o.

Ao vê-la triste, seu coração se entristeceu, e ela é tomada por uma tristeza, por ter falhado no seu dever de proteger sua jovem cria, de um monstro chamado Yourusou e pela fraqueza de seu coração, de não perceber que Kekkoo estava estranho, nisso, uma culpa a acossava, ela falhara miseravelmente. Ela deveria ter escutado sua hahaue, ela dizia que ele era de pouca confiança, e como não pertencia ao povo do clã, seria perigosa. Mas, apaixonada, ignorou o que sua mãe lhe falou e prosseguiu no casamento. No fim mostrou-se, que a mãe dela estivera certa, e se pudesse retornar o tempo, gostaria de concertar seus erros, mas isso era impossível, este era sem dúvida, seu maior arrependimento.

Enfim, sentiu que sua cria se acalmou, e Yukiko se repôs, desencostou da pele de sua Hahaue, e fitou-a com os olhos azuis e ansiosos por poder ouvi-la, através de suas orelhas, a voz de sua progenitora, que tanto respeitava e amava.

-Yukikochan, meu filhote- nisso afagou as longas melenas alvas agora- você é mãe, eu sei, que Yukikochan ainda é um tanto jovem para isso, mas seu filhote, não teve um amor maternal, só conheceu maldade e descaso, das mãos daquele monstro abominável, seu coração só conheceu tristeza, poucos foram seus momentos de felicidade, ele incutira na sua cria, o horror da cartilha de youkai, o obrigando a cometer atos para nós, desprezíveis, indignos, cruéis. Cabe a Yukikochan, consertar isso, e contar a ele, o mais cedo possível os mistérios do nascimento dele, e os que cercam a gestação e vida da genitora dele. Ele merece saber, pode ser que no início ele não acredite, ou ao seu ver, desmereça maior atenção, mas um dia, ele entenderá. Até lá, deverá ter paciência, pondere antes de agir, forneça a ele amparo, proteção e amor, algo, que só uma mãe daria. Yukikochan, promete a Aachitensama que fará isso?

Desistindo de qualquer argumentação contra sua mãe, acaba cedendo à vontade dela, e confirma com a cabeça, sua mãe dá um largo sorriso de contentamento.

As duas caminham pelo caminho que retorna ao castelo, e vão juntas até a sala principal, que contém a luxuosa poltrona. Aachiten senta sutilmente, e Yukiko senta, deixando as duas pernas de lado, um tanto flexionadas, enquanto apóia a cabeça, no colo de sua mãe. Naquele momento, até a breve despedida, quer se sentir amparada, assim quando como um mero filhote, se aconchegando junto a genitora, experimentando a proteção e carinho, que só uma mãe sabe fornecer, e tendo esta, presas e garras para protege-la de qualquer mal. A pele de sua genitora a envolveu protetoramente, e ao mesmo tempo, querendo aquecer e curar aquele pobre coração, que fora dilacerado por monstros, como Kekkoo e Yorusou.

Enquanto isso, no castelo criado por Yukiko, o jovem inuyoukai se encontra ainda confinado em seu quarto, com os olhos fechados, embora esteja prestando atenção em tudo ao seu redor. A porta de seu quarto abre, e um servo sapo aparece apavorado, Oyakata se levanta.

-Oyakatasama, oyasumimassen- e o servo se posta de joelhos e com as palmas das mãos apoiadas no chão, com a cabeça abaixada -mas tem um youkai macaco gigantesco se aproximando das terras do Oeste. Ele deseja tomar estas terras.

-E Yukikoue -ele se surpreendeu com o que ele disse quer dizer, -Yukikosama, onde se encontra?

-Não sabemos.

-Hunf! Faltou com o dever de proteger estas terras, depois de toma-las de meu Chichiue -e se dirigindo a janela, saltou para fora, para assumir a forma henge, se transformando em um enorme cachorro prateado.

Mas, o jovem nem percebera, um pássaro vermelho no canto, que havia apagado seu brilho e a tudo observava implacavelmente. Quando o servo sapo saiu, ele irrompeu-se em chamas, dando um "puu".

Ele reaparece me frente aos portões, que se abrem para ele, e voa até a sala, como mágica, sabe onde sua nova dona está. Aachiten chama carinhosamente e com meiguice a filha.

-Yukikochan..sua serva...retornou.

Yukiko abre lentamente os olhos, não desejava sair de perto de sua mãe, e se retirar do sonho agradável que estava tendo, daquela presença que tanto a confortava, com raiva, se levanta. Estende o braço para a ave, que pousa suavemente. Yukiko fecha os olhos, para ler a mente da fênix, após um minuto, abre os olhos em fúria. Por causa de um saruyoukai ordinário, ela teria que retornar mais cedo do que o pretendido para as terras do oeste , aquele youkai sofreria por isso, pagaria com sua dor.

Aachiten percebe o olhar da filha e nada diz, sabe que aquela interrupção era demais para sua filha ainda carente de amor e atenção, ela sempre seria seu filhote e nunca cresceria ela deu um leve sorriso e disse:

-Meu filhote, você pode retornar outro dia para continuarmos lembrando do passado, até aí, esperarei minha inuchan,- e dizendo isso, tocou com o dedo gentilmente na ponta do nariz de Yukiko, e logo em seguida, afagou rapidamente, as orelhas da jovem inuyoukai.

Yukiko sorriu radiante, não se contendo, abraçou a mãe, e saiu de lá rapidamente, sem virar-se para trás. Sua mãe nada disse, apenas sorriu candidamente, mas logo, escorreu uma lágrima de seus belos olhos azuis.

Já fora das terras de seus ancestrais, Yukiko abriu um portal rapidamente e deu ordens para a fênix ficar por perto, mas não se revelar ainda ao seu filho, até explicar a existência da ave.

Ao retornar ao parapeito do castelo, com o vento a esvoaçar seus cabelos, ela assumi a forma henge, e sabe que seu filhote foi na frente, mas ele não está completamente recuperado da surra que levou.

Um gigantesco cão branco como a neve, de cinco caudas, irrompe no céu escuro como o breu, salpicado de estrelas. Era um contraste, o céu calmo com a ira de dentro da daiyoukai.

O saruyoukai pulou e jogou todo o seu corpo em cima do inuyoukai, que sentiu uma dor lacinante. O youkai era mais forte que ele, e ágil, e para piorar a situação, seu corpo não havia se recuperado completamente do castigo que levou de Yukiko, quando o saruyoukai preparava seu braço, para esmurrar a cabeça do inuyoukai, este avançou no braço do youkai macaco, cravando seus caninos com toda a força que lhe restava, supreendendo -o , contava que o jovem não possuía mais forças, mas pelo visto se enganara, adoraria devorar a carne suculenta dele, quando o derrotasse.

Resolveu esmurrar o crânio dele, para faze-lo soltar de seu braço, mas na hora, que tornara a erguer seu punho, uma rajada de luz, corta o braço preso pelos caninos do cachorro youkai, o poder do ataque empurrou o saruyoukai para trás, distanciando-o alguns metros, antes que ele se refizesse da surpresa e da dor lancinante de seu braço cortado, uma cabeça enorme e branca chocou-se com ele, e sentiu algo perfurar seu abdômen, o espetando, notou os olhos dourados, o encarando ferozmente. Com um impulso o arremessou para o alto, flexionando as pernas traseiras, a daiyoukai saltou e com movimentos rápidos de suas garras, rasgou em vários pontos, a pele peluda do saruyoukai, que gritava de dor. Com as suas caudas, o rebateu em direção ao chão. seus pelos brilharam, e saiu deles, várias agulhas afiadas e brancas, que atravessavam o corpo do macaco enquanto caía, fazendo queimaduras, mas sem atingir nenhum ponto vital.

Chocou-se contra a terra dura, abrindo uma cratera enorme, pois caira de costas, Yukiko retornou ao solo, ficando de lado para ele, mordendo seu outro braço, e segurando seu corpo com as duas pernas traseiras e a esquerda, arrancou o outro braço, fazendo o saruyoukai, que naquela hora não conseguia se mexer, pois ela quebrará seus ossos, emitir outro grito lancinante, e que culminou no macaco implorar a sua algoz, piedade, e mata-lo rapidamente. yukiko riu maquinalmente e disse:

-Seu idiota, você me privou de ficar mais alguns momentos com alguém muito especial para mim, me fez voltar mais cedo do que eu contava. porque haveria de ter piedade de ti? -e com suas garras dianteiras, rasgou mais ainda a pele dele.

E continuou repetindo o ato de arrancar seus membros um a um, alternando com o massacramento de seu corpo pelas garras dela. Após algum tempo, ainda vivo e gritando implorando para que o matasse, ela rasgou seu abdômen já retalhado pelas garras, fazendo sair as vísceras dele, e invocando relâmpagos, concentrando-os em seu chifre, o eletrocutava, o martirizando ainda mais. Depois de horas de martírio, envolvendo seu corpo na luz, deformando um pouco sua aparência, chegando a ter só o contorno e podendo ver seus olhos azuis sem pupilas, atravessou o corpo do saruyoukai, que estava mais morto que vivo, e nem tinha mais forças para gritar, o dissolveu, só restando os membros amputados, que ela tratou de comer e levar um pouco para seu filhote apavorado comer.

Ele a olhava apavorado com tamanha raiva e ódio, foi muito pior do que com seu chichiue. Mas notou que os olhos dela, que outrora transmitiam raiva, demonstravam estar carinhosos, foi até ele, largou o pedaço que carregava na boca, e se pôs a lamber os ferimentos de Oyakata, que se sentia estranhamente amparado e protegido por ela.

-Coma um pouco, vai recuperar suas forças, depois retorne a forma semelhante à humana, para poder tratar de seus ferimentos melhor.

E obedecendo-a, se pôs a comer a carne do youkai macaco, enquanto sentia o poder daquela carne, amenizando seu cansaço, ao terminar, desfez a transformação henge. Yukiko o abraçou, encostando a cabeça dele na pele dela, enquanto afagava a cabeça dele, e usando seus poderes, começou a curar o jovem inuyoukai. Ele ficou relaxado e tranqüilo, sentiu-se amparado e protegido, a sensação de ter uma mãe o amparando, cuidando dele, o deixava feliz e sentindo-se reconfortado, sem perceber, adormeceu.

Yukiko nada disse, apenas continuou afagando os cabelos dele, e logo em seguida, o carregando nos braços, o levou ao castelo. Oyakata acordou ao chegarem no castelo, sentiu-se constrangido, de adormecer próximo ao campo de batalha, mas o sorriso singelo revelava que sua genitora não se importou. Então ele decide perguntar:

-É mesmo Hahaue? Porque me abandonaste?

Ela baixou os olhos, mas Oyakata pode perceber que ela estava triste, arrependido, pois não o agradou vê-la chorar , desde que a vira chorar naquele dia que executou todos os que tentavam fazer um levante contra ela.

-Gomennasai, Yukikosama.

Ela sentiu uma pontada de tristeza em seu coração quando ele disse isso.

-Hahaue para você.

Oyakata sorriu, e disse:

-Gomennasai, Hahaue.

-A minha palavra continua firme, um dia desses, revelo para você o motivo da minha ausência em sua vida.

-Eu espero que chegue logo.

-Muita coisa vai mudar, _meu filhote._

" _Meu filhote"_, Oyakata repetiu em pensamento, as palavras proferidas por sua genitora, o fizeram sentir uma felicidade que poderia explodir seu coração, ele enfim, saberia o que era amor de mãe, sentir-se amparado e protegido. Ele tivera babás quando pequeno, mas não era a mesma coisa do que ter uma mãe, desde sua tenra infância, perguntava-se como era ter uma mãe, para abraça-lo a noite, embalar seus sonhos, desperta -lo com um doce sorriso nos lábios, protege-lo com garras e presas, de todos os perigos.

-Creio que Oyakatakun precisa de um banho.

Ele se envergonhou, de fato, esqueceu que tinha sangue seco dele grudado na pele, e novos ferimentos feitos pelo saruyoukai.

-Hai, Hahaue-.E ordenou as servas que preparassem o banho dele, e dizendo isso, dirigiu-se até seus aposentos.

Ela o viu afastando-se com o olhar, para depois soltar um suspiro, enfim, conseguia vê-lo como sua cria.

Ele se dirigiu ao ofuro. Uma imensa banheira fumegante de mármore, incrustado com pedras preciosas, as servas retiraram sua roupa, e ele deitou-se de braços abertos no encosto que tinah dentro do ofuro, olhos fechados, aspirando o perfume das pétalas de lírio que boiavam na água, junto com um aroma de sakura, enquanto quatro servas youkais cuidavam de banha-lo. Seus pensamentos se encontravam longe dali, pensava em como a vida seria diferente agora para ele, tinha uma mãe, e ficou imaginando como seria a vida dele e devido a isso, estava disperso. tanto que nem percebeuo vaivém dos pentes de marfim, com detalhes dourados em seus longos cabelos prateados úmidos, as jarras contendo água perfumada , que eram derramadas sobre seu corpo, as massagens, ou uma bela música oriunda de uma flauta, tocada por uma linda youkai de olhos verdes e cabelos azulados, presos em um coque.

De repente, um pensamento veio-lhe a tona, porque não notara antes?

-Hahaue, toma banho aqui? Nunca percebi seu cheiro aqui.

Uma das servas, que massageava as costas dele, disse:

-Não. Parece que Yukikosama vai para outro lugar tomar banho, nunca usou o ofuro.

-Nunca? Ele ficou surpreso vou perguntar a hahaue, estou curioso . E...ela tinha uma katana?- ele se lembra da katana na cintura dela.

Longe dali, em uma lagoa, sob a luz do luar, uma daiyoukai banha-se, sozinha, e ás vezes, brina jogando água para o alto, como um filhote. Ela mesmo fez o preparado do banho, passa os cremes nela, e espalha com um recipiente, óleo em seu corpo. Depois mergulha. Ela adorava se sentir livre, não gostava de ficar em lugares fechados, quando filhote não ligava, e ela acha que sabia o porque. Foi a prisão em que ficou, no calabouço do castelo de Yorusou, e também, desde aquele dia, não suportava se algum outro ser tocasse sua pele, mesmo que fosse fêmea, por isso, também, banhava-se sozinha, e sob céu aberto. Para evitar olhares enxeridos, ela erguera um kekkai em volta da área, assim, relaxava no banho.

Aachiten - Arco celestial - Aachi (arco) ten (celestial)

inu – cachorro

inu youkai – youkai cachorro

inu daiyoukai – grande youkai cachorro.

Henge- verdadeira forma de um youkai, a forma humana não é a verdadeira forma de um youkai. ( lê-se Hengue, mas a escrita é henge)

Saru – macaco

Saruyoukai- youkai macaco

Hai -sim

Sama: sufixo após o nome que indica uma forma muito respeitosa de se dirigir à pessoa, geralmente com alguém de hierarquia superior, como por exemplo os senhores feudais, imperadores, príncipes, princesas, monges, sacerdotisas, etc.

kimono- roupa tradicional japonesa, costuma se usar com duas peças de pano, os mais nobres, utilizam até mais de 7 peças, uma encima da outra.

Kamikiba - presa(canino) divino – kami(divino) kiba ( presa/canino)

Hogosha- guardião (ã)

Gomennasai – Desculpe-me

Tadaima – Cheguei ( usado informalmente, quis mostrar o grau de intimidade de Yukiko com sua mãe)

Hajimemashite- prazer em conhece-lo(a)

Itekimasu – Até mais ( usado informalmente, para se despedir)

Kekkoo- Execução ou realização.

Yorusou – Garras da noite . Yoru(noite) sou (garra)

Haha – Minha mãe

Chichi- Meu pai


	6. Inbaya e hanyou

**Cap. 6 - Inbaya e Hanyou**

213 AC DA ERA Yayoi

Algumas décadas se passaram, após a descoberta de Oyakata que Yukiko era sua mãe. Ele passou a treinar com ela, que sempre o vencia, se bem que nos últimos anos, não estava sendo tão fácil assim, derrota-lo, e ele sabia porque, ele estava atingindo a maioridade. Ele notara que suas garras ficaram mais afiadas, estava com mais força e energia, e começando a ter um vigor redobrado, só uma coisa que ele não sabia, seu cheiro mudara, estava mais forte e ele passava a prestar mais atenção nas fêmeas youkais, e ás vezes,s e pegava se aproximando delas, sentindo seu sangue de youkai ferver. Sua mãe notara, mas não podia fazer nada para evitar.  
Em uma de suas andanças com Oyakata a tira-colo, encontrou um jovem ferreiro, chamado Toutousai, que apesar da juventude, já tinha uma maestria admirável em forjar espadas, e se recusava a criar espadas malignas. Conhecendo a fama, foi até ele, pedir para forjar uma katana para seu filhote, à partir do canino dela. As lembranças de tal encontro surge, enquanto ela nota as intenções dele, com as youkais fêmeas, mudarem lentamente, sem que ele se dê conta.

Yukiko aproximou-se com Oyakata, de uma caverna coberta por ossos, localizada acima de um vulcão, cuja cratera estava dura, embora emanasse um calor , que seria fatal a um humano. Lá dentro encontrou um jovem youkai, com um cabelo castanho preso , formando um pequeno rabo de cavalo, vestindo uma yukata um pouco surrada, de cor verde, com riscos laranjas, ao seu lado, jazia uma grande bigorna, algumas jarras, e ferramentas, inclusive uma, grande, usada para extrair dentes, e segurava um martelo comprido, cuja ponta de ferro, era enorme.  
Ele olhou de Yukiko para Oyakata, que se encontrava impressionado, nunca vira, o interior de uma casa de ferreiro antes.  
-Toutousai, vim pedir para que crie, por favor, uma katana de minhas presas, para dar ao meu filhote Oyakata. -Yukiko disse, com um olhar calmo e sereno.  
Toutousai olhou demoradamente no jovem inuyoukai, e disse, com um leve sorriso.  
-Yukikosama, pelo que vejo ele está deixando de ser um filhote, e está amadurecendo.  
-Notei, mas ele sempre será meu filhote, mesmo que amadureça tanto, que não possa mais recostar para dormir na pele que envolve meu corpo.  
-Vou forjar, só que demorará três dias.  
-Devo comunica-lhe, que as habilidades de meu clã, não permitiram forjar uma espada forte, pois Oyakata é macho.  
-Clã?  
-Tenhana no tsukishiro, sou a última descendente, por meu filhote ser macho, ele não pode ser considerado pertencente do clã.  
-Tenhana no tsukishiro? O legendário clã, cujos domínios desapareceram após a morte de Aachitensama? -Ele disse espantado.  
Yukiko apenas confirmou com a cabeça, e notou um brilho no olhar do ferreiro youkai, e um sorriso, que espalhou-se pela face dele.  
-Com prazer, forjarei,, será uma honra! Sempre quis forjar uma katana de uma descendente do clã Tenhana no tsukishiro. è o meu sonho e de qualquer ferreiro, e se um dia, o jovem inuyoukai quiser, mais de uma katana, será um prazer forjar, com certeza, dará para fazer katanas com poderes incríveis, pela linhagem do sangue que corre nele.  
-Bem, irei retirar sua presa, creio que terá que se transformar. c-ompletou sorrindo, como uma criança que recebe o presente que mais deseja.  
Eles se retiraram do vulcão, pois seYukiko se transformasse, era ficaria tão imensa, que não caberia na cratera. No pé do vulcão, era assumi a forma henge. Ela abre suas enormes mandíbulas, com suas garras, da pata direita, trinca sua presa direita, e Toutousai com a ferramenta de retirar caninos, termina de quebrar, retirando um pedaço considerável.  
-Pronto, com este pedaço, forjarei a katana que me pedistes, e farei sem cobrar nada, pois é uma honra, ter uma presa dessas, de um clã tão poderoso e lendário.  
Yukiko assumi a forma semelhante a humana. Ao se despedir do ferreiro, Toutousai chama Yukiko para uma conversa particular, contra o vento e um pouco distante, para o jovem inuyoukai não ouvir.  
-Ele precisa descobrir o que é o sexo, pois ele já está amadurecendo.  
Yukiko fica sem graça, e olha um tanto raivosa para o ferreiro, que se apavora.  
-Gomennsai, Yukikosama. Mas, algum problema ?.  
Soltando um suspiro, cansado, disse:  
-È que detesto que citem sexo comigo, eu tenho ódio e nojo, gomennsai pelo olhar, ferreiro.  
-Hum...quer que eu o leve a um inbaiya, para que descubra o que é isso?Será uma honra, conduzir um jovem, tendo uma genitora de descendência legendária.  
Ela analisou o ferreiro, ele era macho, e com certeza saberia o que fazer, sim, ela sabia que esse dia chegaria mais cedo ou mais tarde, Yukiko não o levaria a um lugar desses, mas Totousai sim. Como se refletisse, disse:  
-Eu agradeço Toutousai, quando terminar de forjar a katana, e for me entregar, você poderá leva-lo, eu dou o dinheiro e um presente, que creio que será de grande utilidade, e que só um descendente do meu clã, consegue pegar um.  
-Domo arigatou, Yukikosama.

Mais um dia, e Toutousai estaria ali, ele já havia colocado no palácio, o presente domado. Mas algo lhe chama a atenção. Uma estranha nuvem de miasma, surge do leste, em direção as terras do oeste. Oyakata sente o cheiro e aparece de uma névoa argentina que surge do nada e se dissipa rapidamente.  
È um kameyoukai, e dos grandes, que se aproxima. Ele não é adversário para você, meu filhote. Peço que observe a distância. Quando atingir a maioridade e controlar seus poderes corretamente, será uma honra, ter –lo ao meu lado, no campo de batalha e sorri para Oyakata, antes de assumir a forma henge.  
Ele vê sua Hahaue se afastando imponente, na direção do youki, ele obedece ela, e ficará a distância, observando a batalha. Mas ao se afastar, nota um outro cheiro, quando o vento mudou bruscamente de direção. Uma katana o transpassa no abdômen, ele ainda consegue se virar, para ver quem era, _"Como posso ter sido tão descuidado_?" , ele pensa, enquanto tomba ao chão, era um youkai com uma roupa estranha, do nada a veste oriunda do youkai prende seus braços e pernas, que ficam abertos, Oyakata está de barriga para baixo, o youkai chega e retira a armadura e as roupas do jovem inuyoukai, enquanto este, está sofrendo com a dor lacinante da katana transpassada em seu corpo.  
-Vou me divertir com você, antes de mata-lo, não pude me vingar de Yorusou, mas me divertirei com o jovem filhote- Ele lambe com a língua comprida a face do inuyoukai, deixando um rastro de saliva, que vai da mandíbula até a orelha.  
Oyakata está de olhos fechados, salientando a faixa azulada que saí das orelhas em direção a bochecha. O youkai começa a fazer carícias no corpo do prisioneiro, fazendo Oyakata emitir alguns gemidos. Quando se preparava para penetrar o jovem inuyoukai analmente, uma garra o transpassa.  
Ele se volta para seu agressor, e vê uma daiyoukai possessa de ódio e ira. Um pequeno vaga-lume surge de suas garras, quando ela retira do corpo do youkai, o arremessando contra uma árvore. O vaga-lume entra no youkai, que se contorce.  
Enquanto isso, ela retira a katana do abdômen de seu filhote, enquanto o cobre com o haori. Nos braços de sua mãe, ele vê a agonia do youkai, seu contorcionismo, e ouve seus gritos de dor lancinante.  
-Hahaue, será igual a antes?  
-Não, será um pouco diferente, mas ele sofrerá querido -e um sorriso cruel estanca-se da face da bela daiyoukai, fazendo Oyakata dar um leve tremido, era um olhar de ódio e sangue, que dirige para o youkai agonizante.  
De repente, um dos braços dele explode lentamente, depois o outro, passando pelo seu pênis, que estava jorrando sêmem ( quando sentimos uma dor violenta demais, há casos de pessoas, que ficam com o pênis ereto e/ou gozam, é verdade ), depois para cada uma das pernas, depois pequenas explosões superficiais no tórax e nas costas, rasgando superficialmente a pele. Passa-se horas de agonia, até seu peito explodir. 

Yukiko e Oyakata vão até o castelo, enquanto Yukiko providencia uma nova armadura e roupas, ele vai no ofuro. Só que ele estava excitado demais, ainda sentia um calor dentro dele, que só piorou ao ver as servas nuas para dar banho nele, com exceção da youkai com flauta.  
Conseguiu se portar até o meio do banho, quando infelizmente, a serva, foi massagear a frente de seu corpo, nisso, ele perde o controle, e prensa a jovem na parede atrás dela, cruzando a banheira inteira, as outras servas, nada fazem, se ele queria te -la, ele ia possui-la, e as outras, se quisesse, Yorusou também mantinha relações com as escravas.  
Ele lambia o pescoço da serva, cujos lábios ela havia cerrado, embora se notasse que ela não queria. Ele acariciou os seios dela, que não emitiu nenhum som, ela estava se segurando, tinha esperança, de como ela não reagia, ele a largasse, mas ele continuou descendo até o meio das pernas da youkai, a fazendo gemer, nisso, os olhos de Oyakata se tornaram vermelhos, seus caninos cresceram, suas garras se alongaram, a serva começou a tremer e lágrimas saíram copiosamente de seus olhos âmbares. Ao notar as lágrimas, sem ainda penetra-la, ele a soltou, refazendo seu controle e aplacando seus instintos, ele olhou para a jovem youkai, que tremia e chorava. Ele se sentiu mal e disse:  
-Tudo bem, não vou toca-la novamente, se acalme e dizendo isso, apoiou a mão no ombro dela, -que parou um pouco de tremer, embora continuasse chorando, e ele achou preferivél se afastar, ao se virar, encontrou ninguém menos que sua genitora, com um olhar severo.  
-Quais eram as regras, Oyakata?- disse com um tom ameaçador na voz  
-Não ter relacionamento enquanto estivesse próxima, se era para te -lo, teria que se afastar.  
-Ainda bem que a soltou, senão se veria comigo. Venha, Toutousai o está esperando.  
-Hai, Hahaue.  
Nisso ela sai e vai de encontro ao ferreiro, que está no pátio, admirando seu presente.  
-Gostou?  
-Hai, Yukikosama, é formidável, irá ser muito útil a Toutousai.  
Era um grande touro negro , com três olhos, robusto.  
-Fui busca-lo nos domínios de minha Hahaue. Ele está domado e lhe obedecera fielmente. Aqui está o dinheiro para o inbaiya -e estendeu uma bolsa com dinheiro, que ele pegou e colocou dentro da yukata surrada.  
-É o dinheiro da katana ela estendeu outra bolsa.  
-Mas, Yukikosama, disse que não...  
-É meu desejo. Eu ordeno que aceite.A katana ficou excelente ela disse examinando a espada que tirara da cintura, enquanto Toutosai, um tanto chateado, pega a bolsa.  
-Hahaue.  
Ela se vira e o vê com a gi,haori, hakama, obi e armadura.  
Eis aqui a katana feita de minha presa. e lhe estendeu a espada.  
Ele admirou-a quando a desembainhou, era magnífica, e fora da bainha, ela assumiu a forma de um canino.  
-A bainha peguei de um dos galhos de Bokusenou, uma árvore de Hoo , antiga e sábia, fiz amizade com ela, e Toutousai fez a bainha. Agora você irá com Toutousai para um inbaiya, quem sabe depois, não se acalma... ele notara o tom com que falou acalma, ela ainda não o havia perdoado pelo incidente no ofuro.  
-Mas, Hahaue disse...  
-Disse próximo a mim, o inbaiya é longe e lá poderá fazer o que quiser com as gueixas... Myouga. -ela chamou a nomiyoukai.  
Myouga surgiu de trás da gola do haori, e no ombro de Oyakata, se curvou, apoiando as palmas da mão no ombro e curvando a cabeça.  
-Ajude Toutousai a ficar de olho em Oyakata.  
-Hai, hahauesama.- e tornou a se esconder atrás da gola.  
-Hahaue... é uma pulga...  
-Sim...uma pulga youkai, que por sinal foi eficiente em cuidar de mim, quando era apenas um filhote, ele é muito responsável, embora covarde...você não o tem tratado mal? -ela falou com um tom intimidador -se desse mais liberdade a ele, Myouga seria um excelente confidente e amigo, para o dia em que Yukiko faltar. E procure se associar com Toutousai, Bokusenou,que já travei amizade e aos próximos, escolha com cuidado, você tem uma das habilidades que pode usar, herdada de mim, a de ler corações, e saber as verdadeiras intenções do outro ser, confie nesse poder, e nunca terá surpresa.  
-Hai, Hahaue.  
E se virou, para sair com Toutousai. O ferreiro montou o touro negro, que voou pelo céu, tendo as patas envolvidas, por uma nuvem negra, sinistra, com o jovem Inuyoukai, voando junto dele, com a pele presa em suas costas, formando duas caldas, envolvendo seus pés, e enrolando-se entre si, formando uma imensa cauda.  
Longe dali, Toutousai pergunta ao jovem.  
-Oyasumimassen, Oyakatasama, mas o que Yukikosama disse com se acalmar?  
Ele olhou para o ferreiro, e lembrou-se das palavras de sua mãe. Ele também sentia falta, de ter um macho youkai para conversar sobre certos assuntos, impossíveis de se falar com sua genitora, por ela ser fêmea e ser terrivelmente contra qualquer assunto relacionado a sexo. Então, decide contar sobre o youkai que o prendeu e o que ocorreu no ofuro.  
-Hum... -Toutousai pensava.  
-Não é..estranho? Nós, youkais não ligamos muito para isso, não temos pudores, porque ela tem?  
"_ Se ela fosse completamente Youkai, seria estranho, mas não é, e também não se enquadra como hanyou, não, os descendentes do clã tenhana no tsukishiro" , _Totousai era um dos poucos youkais, que conhecia a história desse clã formidável e diferente, ele ouviu de bokusenou, que por sua vez, ouviu de outro youkai antigo, e que já falecera.  
-Toutousai? -Oyakata o chamou, ao notar que ele estava alheio ao mundo exterior.  
-Hã... gomennasai, Oyakatasama, mas me perdi, enquanto pensava sobre o assunto.- ele mentiu, pois Yukikosama, descobriu que ele ouvira a história de Bokusenou e o proibira de revelar ao seu filhote.  
-È esquisito... Yukikosama deve ter sofrido algo, para criar esta barreira contra esse assunto e detestar esse tipo de relacionamento -ele diz ao jovem inuyoukai, nem mesmo ele sabia, mas procuraria se informar, isso o deixava intrigado também.  
Após um tempo, chegaram a uma suntuosa mansão, em cujo interior via-se o movimento de youkais, divididos entre clientes e gueixas. Eles pousam em frente e a entrada, um youkai salamandra se curva para eles. Ao adentrarem, um youkai cobra, com hakama e haori, os recebe.  
-Konbanwa, youkaitachisama. Esse Hikinuita atenderá a solicitação dos senhores.  
S-ou Toutousai, e este é Oyakatasama. Oyakatasama é inexperiente quanto ao sexo, e gostaria que descobrisse, sobre os cuidados da mais bela e experiente de suas gueixas. Ficará com ela, ou mais se o jovem inuyoukai prefeir, por até sete dias. Eu também gostaria de duas youkais belas, e não muito experientes, para ficar com elas, também sete dias.  
-hum...clientes exigentes. Ichi .  
Um youkai sapo se curva à Hikinuta.  
-Hai, Hikinutasama.  
-Leve Toutousaisama para Yume e Wata.  
-Oyakatasama, este Hikinuta irá leva-lo a nossa Sensei, como a chamamos, ela é ideal para jovens inexperientes, e além de ser bela, creio que será de vosso interesse.  
Ele o conduz, até um quarto imenso, com um futon enorme e macio, coberto de peles, várias velas iluminam o interior, mas nem tanto. Há uma mesinha de mogno, com uma jarra de porcelana contendo saque e um pires. E uma porta corrida, que dá passagem a um ofuro particular no quarto. No canto, se encontra uma bela youkai. Tem cabelos negros, presos em um coque, usa uma gi e yukata, que caí de seus ombros claros, seus olhos são negros como a própria noite sem estrelas, está maquiada, com os lábios vermelhos escuros, e está descalça.  
Oyakata ordena a nomiyoukai, que espere no touro do Toutousai. Ele finge obedecer, mas se espreita na sala, para assistir tudo, com uma cara safada.  
-Deixarei vocês a sós. Este é Oyakatasama, Sensei, e ele é um cliente importante.  
-Sim, Hikinutasama.  
Ele sai fechando a porta corrida. Oyakata ia tirar a roupa, mas Sensei o impede, ao se aproximar dele.  
-Eu faço isso, Oyakatasama  
O perfume dela era inebriante, ele se sentia enlaçado por ela. Enquanto retirava a armadura e as roupas dele, lambia e beijava o pescoço e face do inuyoukai. Oyakata fechou os olhos, para se concentrar no que ela fazia. Podia sentir suas mãos macias acariciando seu tórax bem definido, e seus braços musculosos. As mãos delicadas, desceram até o membro dele, fazendo o gemer, ela abocanhou o pênis dele, enquanto uma das mãos alisava seu abdômen e a outra seus testículos, isso estava fazendo o sangue de youkai ferver e sua meia transformação de aproximar, seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos, seus caninos se tornaram proeminentes, suas garras cresceram, seus cabelos esvoaçavam. Ela foi para o lado de seu corpo, e com dois dedos, introduziu-os no ânus dele, fazendo-o sentir uma ardência. Com isso, entregou-se a volúpia agressiva de um youkai.  
Agarrou ela pelo pulso e a jogou no futon, indo parar rapidamente em cima dela, ele mordeu o seio dela, enquanto o arranhava levemente com seus caninos, sua outra mão, apertava e mexia impiedosamente os seio dela, depois suas mãos agarraram o quadril da bela youkai, que a esta altura, já estava com os olhos vermelhos, garras compridas , e presas salientes, que acariciava com um tanto de agressividade o tórax do inuyoukai.  
Ele deu uma estocada agressiva, e continuou penetrando-a o mais rapidamente e profundamente que podia, com ímpeto, enquanto a youkai o agarrava, arranhando a pele dele, lambendo seu pescoço. Abraçou a cintura de Oyakata com as pernas, para ele ir mais fundo nela. Ele foi entrando e saindo em uma velocidade incrível, quase insana. Pois era uma batalha . Às vezes uma competição de quem ao fim seria o mais resistente, melhor, insaciável. E Oyakata seria o melhor, o mais resistente e insaciável, e não aquela simples gueixa.  
Entrava nela com força e com a maior velocidade possível. Ele sentia os músculos da gueixa começando a se contrair ao redor de sua vara, o que apenas aumentava o fogo líquido que crescia dentro dele. Seus testículos pareciam prontos para explodir de tanto fogo. Oyakata e a gueixa eram como animais que não pensavam em outra coisa.  
Em um movimento rápido, ele a virou de barriga para baixo, e começou a penetra-la por trás. Ela sentia que suas nádegas, estavam sendo rasgadas pelas forças das estocadas violentas de Oyakata. Ele arremessava a gueixa em investidas de um vai e vem brutal, enquanto que ela, com as garras compridas, arranhava a cintura do jovem inuyoukai, arrancando sangue. A dor dos arranhões, o levaram a ficar com raiva da gueixa, e mostra-lhe ainda mais a ela quem mandava ali, e começou um sucessão de estocadas tão violentas, que fizeram pela primeira vez, ela soltar um gemido fraco de dor, enfim, ela estava perdendo a batalha. Ele puxou o cabelo dela, que ela havia soltado, e mordeu-lhe entre o ombro e o pescoço, para se vingar dos ferimentos que ela causava na pele dele.  
E sentindo uma explosão em seus testículos, jorrou o líquido quente, por dentro do ânus da gueixa. Depois de alguns minutos, a batalha recomeçou, com ele assumindo as rédeas, vencera a primeira luta, mas a batalha estava longe do fim. E se seguiu por dias, no sétimo dia, terminou, ambos esgotados, se bem que a gueixa estava mais do que o inuyoukai, enfim, ele ganhara, ele fora o melhor, o insaciável.  
Ele se encontrava no ofuro luxuoso de mogno, a gueixa dava banho nele, o massageando com óleos perfumados, e cantando uma melodia doce, para ele relaxar. De repente, a porta corrida atrás deles abre, e surge uma garotinha, de 6 anos, trazendo as roupas e armadura, além da katana de Oyakata, ele se vira e o que vê, chama sua atenção.  
Ela tem orelhas um tanto compridas, cabelos negros, olhos verdes, usava uma yukata surrada em vários graus, uma espécie de coleira de ferro no pescoço,estava desnutrida, com olheiras, e ataduras em volta dos braços, pernas e testa, sua pequenas mãos tremiam com o peso das roupas, e possuía um olhar triste, de uma tristeza profunda, tocante. Com dificuldade, colocou o que trazia nos braços, em cima de um banquinho. O seu cheiro, era uma mistura de youkai com humano, enfim compreendeu, era uma hanyou.  
-Qual seu nome criança?- perguntou com uma voz gentil.  
Ela se apavorou, e tombou ao chão, estava com medo. Não respondeu a pergunta dele. Desde que ela entrou na sala, ele se preocupou em afunda-se um pouco no ofuro, para ela não ve-lo completamente nu e a água ficou na altura do tórax.   
Senão fosse por seus reflexos rápidos, devido ao treinamento recebido por sua Hahaue, não teria evitado que a gueixa, levasse a mão contra a garotinha, que ocultou seu rosto atrás dos braços.  
-O que está fazendo? -ele perguntou severo a gueixa.  
-Essa ordinariazinha, não respondeu quando o senhor perguntou algo a ela, e eu ia lhe ensinar, como proceder com os clientes dessa casa. Ou, por acaso, quer uma rapidinha com ela? Ela é virgem ainda, sabia?  
Com uma certa raiva, deu um tabefe na gueixa. E disse:  
-Me vista, que vou falar com Hikinuta, sobre a criança. E você, pequena virou-se para ela, com uma voz bondosa espere no quarto, você irá comigo.  
Apavorada, obedeceu as ordens, e saiu, fechando a porta corrida, sem virar às costas para o inuyoukai.  
A gueixa o vestiu, sentindo uma raiva interior, mas sua educação como gueixa, a proibia de demonstrar ao cliente como se sentia interiormente, ela sempre deveria se mostrar gentil, e tendo um sorriso nos lábios, mesmo se por dentro, chorasse ou sentisse raiva.  
Ele saiu o ofuro vestido e com sua armadura. A pequena hanyou, estava de pé, embora suas pernas tremessem, indicando que gostaria de sentar.  
-Venha criança. ele estendeu a mão para a pequena, apesar de não ser um youkai de muita compaixão, ele se condoeu com a escrava, e estava decidido a tira-la de lá, aqueles olhos tristes, o feriram mais do que qualquer ferimento.  
Ela, trêmula, e sem voltar o olhar para cima, segurou sua mão. Eles saíram, acompanhados da gueixa. Encontrou no fim do corredor, Hikinuta, que quando o viu, sorriu, e se curvou de pé.  
-Oh! Meu senhor. Essa gueixa foi de vossa serventia? Se quisesse bastava solicitar mais algumas  
Ele olhou a hanyou debilitada que agora tremia e chorava, ao notar o seu dono à sua frente, o olhar dele mudou, e disse com raiva.  
-Sua imunda! Incomodou o nosso cliente? -e se voltou para o inuyoukai -Me perdoe, eu a punirei como se deve...- mas sua voz falhou ao notar o olhar de raiva do jovem.  
-Eu quero compra-la de Hikinuta. Quanto quer por ela?  
-Hum... -ele colocou o dedo no queixo, como se pensasse.  
Ele era antes de tudo um comerciante, e para cativar o cliente, é preciso dar pequenos presentes. Ela não varia grande coisa, e não perderia nada, a dando ao jovem inuyoukai, nem para gueixa ela prestava, os youkais desprezam hanyous, ela trabalhava lentamente, se cansava facilmente e não conseguia retribuir pelo que comia, enfim, se livraria de um incômodo, sem ter que continuar recorrendo a exaustão e inanição, como vinha fazendo, esperando que ela caísse e morresse, ela não varia nem a limpeza de vestes ou armas, que teria de se fazer para elimina-la, o modo mais barato, era a morte por cansaço e inanição. Enfim, se livraria de um incomodo e cativava o cliente. Finalmente ela mostrou alguma utilidade.  
-Eu a dou de graça para o senhor, pode ficar com ela, se o agrada tanto.  
Sem se voltar a Hikinuta, ele se dirige a recepção, esperando encontrar Toutousai. Ela ainda tremia de pavor e chorava, ele notou. Então se agachou, para ficar no mesmo nível de olhar que ela, e solicitou para que ela olhasse para ele. Ao ver aqueles olhinhos tristes, disse gentilmente.  
Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar de você e lhe proteger, não precisa ter medo. Quando chegarmos ao reino de minha mãe, providenciarei um banho a você, roupas novas, comida, um quarto para você e um futon macio -e com suas garras, quebros a coleira de ferro.  
Então, ela desmaiou. Ele a segurou nos braços e a ergueu, ela estava exausta e fraca. Senão a tivesse encontrado, com certeza não passaria desse dia.  
Toutousai chega todo feliz, e olha surpreso para a hanyou nos braços dele, completamente enfraquecida. Oyakata explicou o ocorrido.  
-Oyakatasama fez uma boa ação. Eu já paguei ao Hikinuta.  
-Eu também acho disse a nomiyoukai Myouga, -que ao perceber sua intromissão sem ser chamado, começou a se esconder, atrás da gola da hakama.  
-Myouga não precisa. De agora em diante, pode falar comigo, sem precisar pedir autorização.  
-Domo arigatou, Oyakata sama -myouga disse, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
-Vamos, tenho que chegar ao castelo para as servas, poderem trata-la, antes que ela morra.  
E dizendo isso, eles saem da inbaiya, em direção ao castelo, no caminho, trocaria umas idéias sobre sexo com os dois youkais.

Hanyou – meio youkai, meio humano, é o ser que nasceu da união de um youkai e humano, mas há também o hanyou que surge, com a fusão de vários youkais, tendo um coração humano maligno como liga, como Naraku. Um hanyou é todo o ser que não é um youkai puro.  
Henge- verdadeira forma de um youkai, a forma humana não é a verdadeira forma de um youkai. ( lê-se Hengue, mas a escrita é henge)

Nomiyoukai – youkai pulga - nomi (pulga) , escreve-se em katakana  
Kameyoukai – youkai tartaruga – Kame (tartaruga)  
Yasumimassem – Prazer em conhece-lo (a).  
Oyasuminasai – Com licença.  
Gomennasai – Desculpe-me  
Haha – Minha mãe  
Futon - a "cama" dos japoneses, com uma base de palha, coberta de panos. Quanto mais nobre o ser que deitava, mas macia ela era, pois era revestida, com muitos tecidos. Já a dos aldeões, era só a palha trançada, com exceção de alguns, que conseguiam pelo menos, uma peça de tecido para cobrir a palha. Usavam como travesseiro, uma espécie de pedaço de madeira, os mais pobres, não possuíam apoio para a cabeça.  
Yukiko – Criança da neve ( numa tradução literal )- Yuki (neve) ko (criança ou filha(o) ), devido a pele e cabelos brancos como neve.  
Ue: ( sufixo) forma antiga e respeitosa do antigo Japão, que indicando o status social, que está acima da pessoa que pronuncia. Usado muito com familiares mais velhos.  
Yume - sonho

Wata - algodão

Inbaiya - prostíbulo

Hikinuita – safado

Clã Tenhana no tsukishiro : Numa tradução, seria Flores celestiais do castelo da lua. - Ten (celestial ), hana(flor), no ( do,da) ,tsuki (lua) ,shiro (castelo ) . Baseei-me na aparência de Inoov ( do anime guerreiras Mágicas de rayerth , eu o acho lindo ). È meio difícil de descreve o Inoov,sinto não ser muito precisa.  
Sama: sufixo após o nome que indica uma forma muito respeitosa de se dirigir à pessoa, geralmente com alguém de hierarquia superior, como por exemplo os senhores feudais, imperadores, príncipes, princesas, monges, sacerdotisas, etc.  
225 AC DA ERA Yayoi: Um período da era do Japão que vai de 300 AC até 300 DC. O cultivo de arroz e instrumentos de metal são transmitidos do continente. Com a intensificação das atividades agrícolas, e aumento da população, nascem as diferenças sociais, a classe dos ricos e pobres. Pela primeira vez, o Japão é mencionado numa escritura chinesa. Aos poucos, os nativos do arquipélago deixam a vida nômade de caça e pesca, e começam a fixar residência. As primeiras moradias fixas consistiam em covas rasas, cobertas com sapê. Pode-se dizer que foi o primeiro marco da revolução no campo.Logo, o cultivo do arroz foi ganhando terreno,  
Yamatai- Na era Yayoi, as pequenas nações começaram a ser, pouco a pouco, subjugadas por outras mais poderosas. Dentre elas, destacou-se a nação Yamatai, governada pela rainha chamada Himiko, que dominava mais de 30 nações.  
Os japoneses que viviam no século III: Não usavam chapéus, amarravam uma tira de tecido na testa e cobriam-se com tecidos enrolados ao corpo e amarrados na cintura. As mulheres vestiam roupas feitas com tecido bem largo, com um corte no meio do pano, por onde passavam a cabeça para vesti-las. Plantavam pés de arroz e cânhamo e criavam bichos-da-seda. Quando as pessoas de hierarquia superior passavam pela rua, as de classes inferiores escondiam-se atrás de moitas e, ao dirigirem-lhes a palavra, ajoelhavam-se com as mãos apoiadas no chão.


	7. Viagem Alémmar

**cap 7- Viagem além-mar**

213 AC DA ERA Yayoi

Já se passara dois dias, desde a chegada da hanyou, e ela ainda continuava dormindo, duas servas foram designadas para cuidar dela. Oyakata estava sentado, observando a hanyou, tinha quase certeza que ela iria acordar naquele dia, algo lhe dizia. O jovem ainda se lembra da chegada dele com Toutousai no castelo.  
Oyakata avista sua mãe, no pátio do suntuoso castelo, ao se aproximar, ele nota as sobrancelhas da bela youkai levemente arqueadas, com certeza, ela já captara o cheiro da hanyou. Quando chegou ao solo, ela vai na direção deles. Ao olhar da hanyou, para Oyakata, diz:  
-Que hanyou é essa?  
O jovem inuyoukai conta a sua mãe a história, e o porque dele traze-la.  
-Você fez uma boa ação, não me importo de ter uma hanyou no castelo, ela é uma gracinha, apesar de estar maltratada e afagou a cabeça da criança e qual seu plano para ela?  
-Plano? ele perguntou um tanto abobalhado.  
-Claro, como irá trata-la? Como filha, irmã, concubina ou protegida?  
-Não sei... creio que como protegida. ele disse meio indeciso mas tenho certeza, que não a tratarei como concubina.  
-Bem, ela inspira cuidados imediatos. Como você a salvou, é seu dever como protetor, cuidar dela.  
-Hai, hahaue. -e se retira para o castelo, com a hanyou desacordada nos braços.

No parapeito espaçoso de seu quarto, sentado em uma cadeira luxuosa de mogno, coberta com peles macias, ela se lembra do que aconteceu após seu filho, adentrar no palácio, há três dias atrás.

-È, pelo que vejo, Yukikosama, vosso filho está mudando, enfim, está aprendendo o que é piedade, espero que aquela hanyou continue influenciando ele assim.  
-Sobre aquela hanyou...  
-Nani ?  
-O cheiro dela é de lobo, mas, Toutousai percebeu a marca no pescoço dela?  
-Marca?  
-Sim, era uma estrela de cinco pontas, de cor negra. E essa é uma marca típica do clã hoshiyakannohanashiro  
-Do clã hoshiyakannohanashiro ?  
-Isso mesmo, ouvi dizer, que foram dizimados por um daiyoukai, que entusiasmado pela vitória anterior, se pôs a me desafiar, quando eu fui explorar o interior deste arquipélago.  
-Arquipélago?  
É formado por uma ilha maior, com outras menores em volta. È neste arquipélago, que vivemos. Eu sei disso, pois esse conhecimento foi passado de geração a geração, dentro de meu clã.  
-Ah! Tá! bem que o seu clã, era um dos mais sábios, senão o único, mais sábio e de conhecimentos quase ilimitados, era um povo muito culto, e pelo que vejo, essa qualidade, Yukikosama, herdara bem.  
-Arigatougozaimasu, Toutousai. Voltando ao assunto, pelo que vejo, teve uma remanescente deste clã, tinha ouvido falar, que ele tivera um relacionamento com uma humana.  
-Esse clã tem uma habilidade única e formidavél, Yukikosama contará à Oyakatasama?  
-iie . Quero que os sentimentos por essa hanyou, sejam os mais sinceros, independente de suas habilidades ocultas.  
-Bem falado, manteremos em segredo. Hã...Yukikosama?  
-Nani?  
-Sem querer parecer desrespeitosa, para com vossa Yukikosama, mas, porque tem nojo e ódio de relações sexuais?  
Ela ganha uma feição triste. Toutousai mostrara a ela, que ele era de confiança.  
-Myouga, sei que você está com Toutousai.  
A nomiyoukai surge, de trás da gola da yukata do ferreiro.  
-Hai, Yukikouesama?  
-Conte à Toutousai minha história, e se ele quiser, pode contar a Bokusenou. Somente que Toutousai, tem que manter segredo.  
E se retirou de perto dos dois youkais, cabisbaixa.  
-Sayounara, Toutousai e Myouga.  
Toutousai não entende o gesto dela, mas ao olhar para o Myouga, com uma feição triste, fica sem compreender mais ainda.

" A esta altura, o ferreiro já soube da minha história, e como é amigo da velha árvore de Hoo , vai contar a ele, e Bokusenou, que também queria saber, e prometeu a ela, que se um dia, o ferreiro viesse contar a ele, a árvore, deveria manter segredo, pois não agradava a ela, que os youkais soubessem dos estupros consecutivos, que sofreu, pelas garras de Yorusou, só contaria ao seu filhote, se ele viesse procurar um dos dois, e quando ela já tivesse morrido, algo que não tardaria a acontecer, ela até sabia, contra quem perderia a vida, mas se fosse, morrer, levaria o desgraçado com ela.  
No espaçoso quarto, a hanyou retornava a si, lentamente abria os olhos esverdeados, e ao recobrar os sentidos, senta-se rápido, e nota o mesmo youkai de antes, a fitando, com um olhar beirando a gentileza.  
-Já está melhor, hanyou?  
Ela fica assustada, mas ele leva sua mão na cabeça dela, e a afaga.  
Tudo bem, você está segura. Você não é minha escrava, apenas uma protegida minha, fiquei com dó, ao vê-la naquele estado.  
-" _Ele é meu protetor", _a hanyou pensava, _"por dó , como um youkai tão imponente, pode querer proteger uma mísera hanyou como eu?"_ .  
-Qual seu nome? O nome que foi dado por seus pais, e não o que por ventura, aquele verme youkai lhe deu.  
-Aiko -ela disse timidamente.  
-Aiko? è um nome bonito.  
A criança ficou corada com o elogio.  
-Como foi para lá, Aiko?  
-No inverno anterior, o castelo em que vivia com Chichiue, após minha Hahaue morrer, foi tomado e destruído por um daiyoukai poderoso, eu consegui fugir, mas caí na neve exausta. Hikinutasama...  
-Não o chame de Hikinutasama, ele não presta, pode chama-lo de verme, ou algo assim.  
-Hai -ela sorriu então,- o verme -ela adorou intimamente -chama-lo disso me achou, e me levou para aquele antro, e me fez escrava, mas descobriu que por eu ser uma hanyou, eu era um tanto fraca, e que não suportava totalmente o trabalho, e creio, que estava pensando em se livrar de mim, por inanição e exaustão, pelo menos, é o que acho.  
Ele se surpreendeu, com o raciocínio dela. Ela era muito perspicaz.  
-Aqui você não é escrava, terá um serva pessoal, tomará banho no ofuro que Oyakata e Hahaue tomamos banho, terá roupas de tecido melhor, um futon macio, um quarto só seu, que será este- e ele estendeu a mão, mostrando o quarto imenso que ela tem e poderá ir aonde quiser...  
-Quero acompanhar o senhor, Oyakatasama.- e sorri.  
O sorriso dela, o deixa com paz interior, acalma-lhe o coração.  
-Tudo bem, Aiko me seguirá. Tenho uma montaria UnAh, que Aiko usará quando se cansar. -e sorri.  
-Haii ela fica tão feliz, que sorri de uma ponta a outra e levanta seu braço direito.  
-Vou falar com Hahaue. As criadas já vão trazer sua refeição.  
-Hai!  
Ele se levanta e sai do quarto, em direção ao quarto de Hahaue.  
Ela nota mais detalhadamente o quarto dela. Era bem requintado,com parede de mármore, contendo detalhes dourados e prateados, uma mesa de mogno, um baú, armário ricamente adornado, com fios de ouro e puxadores de prata. O futon em que ela estava deitada era de mogno, elevado um pouco do chão, com um colchão de pele dourada,lençol de seda e coberta de linho, prateado, com detalhes de lua.Uma varanda grande, que dava de frente com o jardim, tinha uma mesinha de madeira maciça,com duas gavetas, com um espelho circulado com moldura dourada, cravejado de pedras preciosas. E notou melhor a roupa que estava usando , enquanto estava deitada no futon macio, era de cor branca, de um tecido fino. Ela se sentiu fascinada e um tanto assustada, era muito luxo, e ela havia se esquecido de como era seu quarto no castelo de seus pais. Aquilo parecia um sonho para ela, uma cama macia e confortável, ao contrário do futon de palha que deitava no Inbaiya.  
Yukiko encontrava-se perdida em seus pensamentos enquanto contemplava a bela lua cheia no céu. Sentindo-se serena, permitiu-se adormecer. Mas o que lhe vem no sonho não é agradável. É a visão de sua morte, uma das habilidades do clã que ela herdou. De repente, algo encosta nela, com seus instintos de defesa ativos, ela joga quem quer que fosse no chão, e com os olhos vermelhos, presas proeminentes, garras afiadas, a pele e o cabelo, balançando ao sabor de um vento inexistente, e se prepara para cravar seus caninos e estraçalhar com suas garras compridas, ela se recupera e nota que é seu filho, assustado com a reação rápida de sua mãe.  
-Hahaue?  
Ela o solta e se põe em pé.  
-Gomennasai, meu filhote, é que você me surpreendeu.  
" _Surpreendi Hahaue? Mas como? Ela chegou a adormecer completamente? Impossível "- _ele pensa.  
-O que queria falar com sua Hahaue?  
-Oyakata se refazendo sa surpresa da defesa rápida e extraordinária de sua mãe, fala:  
-O nome da hanyou é Aiko...  
-Um nome lindo, e o que mais?  
-Estou pensando em treina-la com katana, e ir com ela, comprar alguns brinquedos para ela.  
-Excelente idéia, afinal, ela ainda é criança. Você pode ensina-la a jogar Shogi. Assim, você teria um adversário mais presente.  
-Isso seria bom. Vou sair com ela quando o sol nascer, e também ela pode escolher outras roupas que goste. Pegue o dinheiro que quiser.  
Vou andar por aí, para espairecer um pouco.  
-Não demore.  
-Hai, Hahaue  
Ela dá um beijo de despedida na testa dele. Após a despedida, ele salta do parapeito e é engolido pela noite. Yukiko do alto, sorri para seu filho, mesmo quando o breu o engoliu.  
Bem, vou ver como anda nossa nova hóspede.- e se dirige ao quarto da hanyou.  
No quarto, ela já havia acabo de jantar, e estava eufórica demais para dormir, quando a serva pessoal, uma youkai, com olhos negros e cabelos azuis, presos em coque, e vestindo uma yukata simples, rosa, com listras brancas, vaia até a porta corrida, se ajoelha e abre a porta, e faz uma reverência, com as palmas das mãos para baixo quando Yukiko entra. Aiko nem percebe a entrada da bela daiyoukai, tão entretida que estava, admirando o quarto. Ela sente uma mão acariciar sua cabeça, e assustada se vira para olhar quem era, pois o cheiro não lhe era familiar. Ela vê nos olhos da daiyoukai um olhar de ternura, um olhar materno. Há quanto tempo ela não vê um olhar assim? Pensa a hanyou.  
-Sou Yukikosama, mãe de Oyakata, Hajimemashite.  
-Hajimemashite, Yukikosama -e ao começar a se curvar, a daiyoukai detem o gesto da hanyou.  
-iie, Aikochan. Aikochan não se curvará para esta Yukikosama.  
-Hai!  
E Yukiko a abraçou, como uma mãe faria, acariciando sua cabeça, e assobiando uma doce melodia. Aiko começou a ficar sonolenta, aquele contato, lembrava sua mãe, já fazia tempo que seu sono não era embalado por uma melodia, e um carinho, a sensação que Yukiko passava a hanyou, lhe fazia recordar os bons momentos que passara com sua mãe, a sensação de ser amparada e protegida, nunca sentira tanto a falta desta sensação, quanto agora, em que relembrava como era, quando tinha uma mãe. Acabou por adormecer no colo da daiyoukai.  
-Durma, minha criança. Nada lhe fará mal. -e deitou Aiko no futon, trocou a roupa dela, colocando a yukata usada para dormir, cobrindo ela com o lençol e ajeitando as cobertas. Antes de se retirar do quarto de Yukiko beijou gentilmente a testa de Aiko.  
-Oyasuminasai, Aiko.  
-Oyasuminasai, Hahaue...  
Ela se surpreendeu, mas notou que ela falara por estar adormecida, porque com certeza, lembrou-se de sua mãe .  
Ela não podia negar, que se era para ter uma cria, que fosse uma fêmea, pois poderia fazer ela usar coisas "fofas", ficar penteando e enfeitando-a, um macho, não tinha dessas coisas, até porque, não pegava bem. Mas jurou não ter cria mais, pois contraiu uma raiva e aversão de relações, impossível de ser desfeita.  
Ela retirou-se para seu quarto, trocou-se e deitou em seu futon macio, coberto de diversas peles, não podia negar, que sua última visão, mexera demais com ela, pois teve uma outra visão intercalada com esta, um pouco antes de seu filhote desperta -la, era sobre Oyakata, e ela sabia, que sua existência dependeria do coração dessa hanyou, os sentimentos que ela nutrirá por ele. Ela riu internamente. Seu filhote não sabia o quanto esta garotinha seria importante a ele em um futuro próximo, e o fato dele te -la salvado, revê -la que apesar dele não ter herdado o poder de ter sonhos premeditórios, inconscientemente utilizou a premonição, mas nem percebeu. Claro, que por eles ser macho, nunca usará os poderes que herdou dela, completamente, mas se tiver uma herdeira fêmea, ela será capaz de controlar melhor esses poderes, mas, os poderes vão enfraquecendo, conforma passa os descendentes, quanto mais cedo tiver, mais poderes ela terá, mas Yukiko sabe que Oyakata terá dois filhotes, infelizmente, machos, e que uma fêmea nascerá, mas irá demorar, até ela nascer, e o poder, já terá enfraquecido.  
Ela se preocupa em adormecer novamente, ela quer continuar com seu sonho premeditório, ver o que o futuro reserva a ela e seu filhote. Depois de um tempo, adormece. E ela tem o sonho. Ela não passa de um vulto semi transparente, assistindo como espectadora, as cenas se desenvolvendo.  
Ela vê sua morte, depois a morte de seu filhote e como ocorrerá, que será contra um dragão poderoso, vê a infância de Sesshoumaru e InuYasha, a vida deles, e se foca, a neta mais problemática que terá, a que irá nascer, tendo um pai como Sesshoumaru e uma humana, parece que Rin é o nome dela. Essa hanyou precisará da ajuda de sua bisavó, e seu neto também.  
Yukiko desperta, e resolve fazer algo pelos dois. Ela usará as habilidades ocultas de seu clã.  
Primeiro ela pega um espelho, em moldura de ouro e pedras preciosas. Corta seu pulso e faz um desenho de círculo no chão com seu sangue, dentro do círculo, faz o desenho de uma lua crescente, com uma estrela de cinco pontas dentro dela, a mesma marca que seu clã carrega e pega um fio de cabelo alvo dela, e joga em cima do desenho. O círculo começa a brilhar e ela deposita o espelho no centro. Depois abre seus braços, e com os olhos serrados, diz:  
-Pelo poder herdado de meu clã Tenhananotsukishiro, eu invoco uma das técnicas secretas de minha família, Espelho das lembranças, que este surja, para um de meus netos, descendentes indiretos e distantes de vosso clã, cujo nome será Sesshoumaru, cujo símbolo será este que farei, em cima desse espelho.- E com o dedo, faz o desenho de lua crescente no ar, e magicamente, o desenho que se forma no ar, com contornos dourados, pousa em cima do espelho. Este brilha imensamente e engole o símbolo de lua crescente. Yukiko junta as palmas da mãos, e tudo desaparece, menos o espelho, que ainda refulgia, se encontrando flutuando frente a Yukiko, que o toca com as duas mãos, fazendo-o parar de brilhar, embora que no vidro, podia-se vê o símbolo de lua crescente, em cima, do símbolo de lua crescente com estrela, e uma pequena mariposa dourada sai do vidro e voa para a noite.  
A mariposa percorre uma longa distância, até que encontra Oyakata, sentado frente a um lago. O jovem inuyoukai não percebe a mariposa, que se aproxima pelas costas dele, na altura do abdômen e se infiltra no corpo dele, que só sente uma pequena coceira, no local que a mariposa se infiltrou. Mas, Myouga viu o que a mariposa fez, e desconfiou o que era, sabia que tinha vindo de alguma técnica secreta do clã Tenhananotsukishiro, e também, Yukiko nunca faria mal ao filhote, deve ter tido algum motivo para isso, e decidiu não contar à Oyakata.  
De volta ao castelo, ela se concentra no espelho, e este é envolvido por dois mini ventos gerados por Yukiko, cujas cores são um misto de dourado e prateado, e por encanto, tanto os ventos, quanto o espelho, desaparecem, com ela proferindo as seguintes palavras:  
-Tu se esconderas no tempo e espaço, até que sejas útil, reterá as informações relevantes ao seu objeto e excluíra as que não tiverem serventia, assim, sua criadora, Yukikohime, descendente do clã Tenhananotsukishiro, ordena!  
Ao terminar o encantamento, ela suspira cansada. "_ Que vergonha, um encantamento simples destes, e eu fico exausta, se Hahaue estivesse aqui, me daria uma bronca_", ela pensa.  
-Quanto a fazer algo pela minha neta, isso somente será possível pela minha viagem além-mar, e isto deve ocorrer mais cedo do que espero. 

Oyakata próximo ao lago, comenta com Myouga:  
-Porque a kamikiba só aceita fêmeas? E essa katana, que apesar de ser feita com a presa de Hahaue, não terá a mesma resistência, só porque sou macho? Nunca ouvi falar do clã Tenhananotsukishiro  
-É esquisito.- a nomiyoukai se faz de desentendida.  
-E ultimamente, porque será que tenho a impressão de que vou sofrer uma tristeza imensa? Será que tem a ver com Hahaue? Ela é tão poderosa, e possui poderes misteriosos, é impossível ela perder. Será Aiko? Se bem que eu não sentiria uma tristeza profunda se ela morresse, claro que ficaria triste, mas não tanto quanto ao que tenho impressão... são tantas perguntas sem respostas.  
-Logo, Oyakatasama irá amadurecer.  
-Já sinto meu vigor aumentando, minhas garras e caninos estão mais afiados do que nunca. -e examina sua mãos e as garras afiadas.

Assim se passam seis anos...

209 AC DA ERA Yayoi

Oyakata já amadureceu, estava extremamente forte, com um vigor impressionante, tanto que conseguiu surpreender Yukiko, e suas garras, começaram a ameaçar ferir a daiyoukai. No fim de 9 meses de batalha imposta por Yukiko, para testar sua resistência física e mental, em que ele conseguiu ferir Yukiko, um feito que ele considerou surpreendente, para quem antes, nem conseguia encostar nela.  
Enfim, você amadureceu, mas ainda continuara meu filhote. ela sorri, para um Oyakata exausto e ferido bem, creio que você conseguirá se recuperar em duas semanas.  
-Hai, hahaue.  
-Oyakatasama, Yukikouesama! -era Aiko que vinha correndo até eles. Ela agora tinha 12 anos, usava uma trança comprida, caças japonesas fechadas na altura do tornozelo, de cor cinza, um gi laranja e um haori branco, estava usando um chinelo no pé, e portava uma katana na cintura. Estava sorridente e parecia aliviada. Afinal, ela vira a batalha se desenrolando por meses e embora soubesse que era um treino, temia por eles. Já que intimamente, considerava Yukiko como sua mãe, e sentia uma afeição profunda por Oyakata.  
-Konnichiwa, daiyoukaitachisama.  
-Ah, Aikochan, estava preocupada – Yukiko perguntava.  
-Não precisava se preocupar, Aiko, era só um treino.- e diz, afagando a cabeça de Aiko.  
-Yukikouesama e Oyakatasama, são os seres mais importantes para mim, ficaria muito triste, se um de vocês... estremeceu só de pensar...não quero nem pensar.  
Oyakata se surpreendeu, e afagou novamente a cabeça da hanyou.  
-Não diga besteiras, Aiko nunca ficará sozinha, este Oyakata promete.- E Aiko sorri lindamente, e Oyakata não percebe que fica um pouco hipnotizado por ela.  
-Aham... -Yukiko o chama a realidade.  
-Gomennasai, Hahaue, acho que me distrai.  
-Bem, agora deve repousar, para se recuperar das feridas.  
-Hai. 

E Yukiko se retirou para seus aposentos, no castelo. Chegando ao seu quarto, recostou-se na cadeira macia, coberta de peles, com um olhar fitando o horizonte, e assim ficou até anoitecer. Ela estava pensando e analisando o que pode concluir de sua batalha simulada com seu filhote.  
Já me decidi, Myouga. ela diz sem se voltar para seu ombro.  
Entendo, Yukikouesama Myouga assentiu, ele pode notar pelo olhar que ela dera à Oyakata, que Yukiko decidira algo, e considerou melhor, dar uma fugida do ombro de Oyakata, para vê-la.  
Os anos de servidão ao jovem inuyoukai, serviu para ele ter uma noção, de quando seria necessário ou não, e Oyakata exausto como estava, com certeza iria preferir descansar à puxar conversa com seu servo. Pelo visto, a nomiyoukai estava certa quanto ao seu palpite, sobre a descrição do olhar de Yukiko.  
Quando Yukikouesama irá partir ao Além-mar?  
Em breve, primeiro esperarei meu filhote recobrar suas forças, e apresentarei Hikari a ele, pois a fênix será meus olhos, qualquer distúrbio ou inimigo poderoso que vier desafiar meu filhote, eu irei retornar e o derrotarei.  
Yukikouesama é muito gentil. e a daiyoukai sorri, frente ao elogio da nomiyoukai.

Duas semanas se passam.

Oyakata está no jardim com Aiko. Ela faz grilandas de flores, e uma coroa com diversas flores do jardim, e deposita na cabeça de Oyakata, que apenas sorri para ela. Ultimamente, ele dera de querer ficar mais próximo dela, de fazer companhia, e a presença dela, o deixava tranquilo, e seu sorriso, o fazia sentir-se pleno, tanto, que nem notara a aproximação de sua mãe.  
-Ohayougozaimasu, meu filhote e Aikochan.  
-Ohayougozaimasu, Hahaue  
-Ohayougozaimasu, Yukikouesama.  
-Tenho algo para falar a vocês. -e dizendo isso, senta na grama.  
Oyakata estava apreensivo, sua mãe estava com um olhar um tanto triste.  
-Este é Hikari -e ao aponta para o lado, chamas irrompem no ar, e surge a bela fênix, que pousa graciosamente no chão, embora sua cauda não toque a grama, fica esvoaçando no ar. Aiko e Oyakata ficam maravilhados com a visão da bela ave.  
-Ela é serva do meu clã. É uma fênix, uma ave imortal, fardada a se queimar em chamas, a cada 100 anos, para renascer mais bela que a anterior. Se morrer, ela retorna. Vou fazer uma viagem Além-mar, que sonho deste criança, e ela será meus olhos, qualquer perigo, ela me avisará, e retornarei para socorrer. Começarei hoje, e portanto, a partir de agora, declaro as terras do oeste, pertencente á Oyakatakun.  
Oyakata estava tentando assimilar a notícia que sua mãe lhe dava. Ela iria partir, deixando o reino nas mãos dele, e ordenando a fênix, para que se tivesse problemas, era seria avisada imediatamente. Ele se sentia triste, pois ficaria sem sua mãe. Como se Yukiko lesse pensamentos, ela diz com ternura a Oyakata:  
-Oyakatakun já é maduro, é hora de vivenciar suas próprias batalhas. Sei que sentirá minha falta, mas tem Aiko para lhe fazer companhia.  
Aiko estava chorando, não queria ficar longe, daquela que era considerava como sua mãe. Vendo as lágrimas da hanyou, Yukiko a abraça meigamente e afaga sua cabeça.  
Minha criança...não fique triste...você não está sozinha, tem Oyakata para lhe fazer companhia, e suas lembranças do tempo que passamos juntos para acalenta-la. -Assim como Oyakata possuí também estas lembranças, para acalenta-lo. Não é, Oyakatakun? -ela se vira ao seu filhote.  
-Hai ele diz com a voz fraca e as minhas perguntas sobre Hahaue, como ficam?  
-Eu prometi, que quando chegar a hora, saberás, tudo o que almeja.  
-Viagem Além-mar? O que é isso?- Aiko com a voz chorosa pergunta a bela daiyoukai.  
-Vou cruzar o oceano. Um dos antepassados do meu clã, fez essa viagem, e dizem que foi fantástica. É o meu sonho, desde que era um filhote, e enfim realizarei. Nós voltaremos a nos ver, não se preocupem. E além do mais, tenho que resolver alguns assuntos... e de maneira nobre, ela se afasta, com a cauda felpuda que se encontra presa em seus ombros, esvoaçando ao sabor do vento. Ao sair do castelo assumi a forma henge, e parte rumo ao céu, deixando para trás, seu filhote triste, e a hanyou chorando compulsivamente

Notas:

konbanwa – Boa noite  
Ohayougozaimasu – Bom Dia ( quando é bem cedo),  
Konnichiwa – Boa tarde.- quando chega 10:00 ou 11:00 horas, é Konnichiwa e não mais Ohayougozaimasu.  
Sayounara- Até logo.  
Haha – Minha mãe  
Hikari- luz  
Aiko – Numa tradução literal: Filha do amor – ai (amor) ko (filho/filha ou criança)  
Yukiko – Criança da neve ( numa tradução literal )- Yuki (neve) ko (criança ou filha(o) ), devido a pele e cabelos brancos como neve.  
Ue: ( sufixo) forma antiga e respeitosa do antigo Japão, e que possui estas traduções: Alto,superior,senhor, senhoria, acima.  
Hai – sim  
iie- não


	8. Kaigani e deuses youkais egípcios

**Cap. 8 Kaigani e deuses youkais egípcios**

202 AC DA ERA Yayoi

Passaram-se 3 anos desde a saída de Yukiko do arquipélago. Ela passara por vários continentes, conheceu diversas culturas e representações artísticas. Sempre procurou só observar e evitar de ser vista, pois sabia, que youkais eram desconhecidos naquelas terras estrangeiras, e era obrigação dela, manter-se escondida, pois assim, poderia observar e estudar sem interferência. Claro, que houve "pequenos inconvenientes", tumultos, porque ela fora negligente, e se deixou levar-se pelo sentimento, provocando verdadeiros pandemônios. Salvou humanos de serem sacrificados, salvou vilas de serem dizimadas, encontrou alguns monstros, que não eram youkais, e teve que matar uns, antes que eles aniquilassem a vida de aldeões inocentes. Ou seja, tudo o que não podia fazer, era para ser apenas uma observadora.  
Ela conhecera alguns sábios e pode embeber seus ensinamentos, sempre escondida em uma capa longa. Alguns povos, a confundiram com um de "seus deuses", e chegou a ser idolatrada, o único inconveniente foi o idioma, se bem que ela aprendeu alguns dialetos e pronúncias. Outros, humanos tentaram caça-la, mas logicamente falharam miseravelmente. Sorte deles, que ela não era uma assassina fria contra humanos, e mesmo que não fossem humanos, não tinha o hábito, e se limitou a fugir, despistando-os facilmente. Nestas horas, ela se divertia, a cara deles espantados e confusos, era por demais engraçada.  
Algumas roupas, ela achou esquisito e curioso. Em alguns povos, não tinham roupas, principalmente os indígenas, o que fazia ela tapar os olhos e procurar observar o mínimo, saindo rapidamente dali. Em outras, ganhou presentes, pequenas estatuazinhas, amuletos, colares, pingentes. Para ela, aquilo era recordação de suas descobertas. Ela não se sentia tão viva há muito tempo. A liberdade para ela, era o bem mais valioso.  
Enfim, ficara fascinada com os diversos povos existentes, foi aos lugares mais frios, conheceu humanos, que tinha de admitir, morar em condições completamente hostis era uma façanha digna de respeito, como um lugar que só existia gelo e neve, e neste lugar, ganhou uma casaco peludo, branco e macio, e usavam cachorros em vez de cavalos, espécies de carruagem pequena, em vez de grande, e que não tinha rodas. Mas, teve um lugar em que ela ficou mais tempo e aí era onde ela se concentrava em sua missão, além da diversão. Ajudar sua bisneta que viria a nascer. Era um lugar inóspito, com areia quente, e que ela aprendeu que era deserto, e também, descobrira, que era chamado de Egito. Era um lugar que ela considerara, após observações, místico, e existia deuses, cuja existência lembrava youkais, e foi quando ela se lembrou. Nos pergaminhos antigos de seu clã, no castelo de sua mãe, quando ela ia lá estudar, leu que um grupo de youkais, pequenos, migraram a milênios de lá, se bem que não eram necessariamente youkais, e sim criações dos deuses, que ganharam liberdade, e viajaram além-mar, e com certeza, fixaram-se neste Egito, e após pesquisar cuidadosamente, descobriu a ligação entre os deuses atuais e as criações dos deuses do arquipélago, e encontraram neste lugar inóspito, um novo lar e como não possuía um único deus, e eles eram os únicos de sua espécie, colonizaram e passaram a influenciar os humanos que se fixaram lá. Com o tempo, cruzaram-se entre si, originando os deuses atuais, com descendência youkai.  
Ela procurou apreender rapidamente o idioma corrente e a o hierogrifo e conseguiu, após 8 meses. Tendo a fala e a escrita, se pôs a travar amizades com os deuses, o que não tardou a acontecer. Logo, se tornou conhecida no meio do pavilhão divino egípcio, alguns ficaram interessadissímos sobre a terra natal de seus ancestrais. Estando no Egito, resolveu se vestir, como as deusas se vestiam, e só permaneceu com a katana e a pele nas costas, e quanto a roupa, uma que não mostrasse muito seu corpo. Uma túnica de seda, em cima de uma outra túnica menor, uma calça, claro que as fêmea não usavam calças no Egito, mas ela se recusou a usar uma saia comprida e reta. Usou um sapato de pano, leve, com detalhes dourados, a túnica, era bordada com contornos dourados. Colocou colares de ouro, adornados com joías, e braceletes de anel de ouro intercalados nos braços, que cobriam do punho até próximo do cotovelo. Um laço na cintura, de cor prateada, de linho, e a pele alva presa nas costas. Quanto a pele, os deuses ficaram curiosissimos, e ela teve que deixa-los tocar, fazendo-os soltar elogios: " Oh! Que macio" , "Oh! Que felpudo" , "tão quentinho", " Onde arranjou?" , "Como faço para ter um?" , ela acabou virando sensação entre eles, mas nem todos, tinha um grupo, que não se deixou levar pela agitação, eram seis deuses, que não se dignaram a conhecer Yukiko, se bem, que não fazia diferença a ela, conseguira três kamiyoukais, como amigos fieis, que seriam importantíssimos à sua bisneta e era só destes que precisava para seus planos, mas nem por isso, deixou de ser simpática e prestativa com os outros, afinal, quanto mais, melhor.  
Ela conversava com Osirik ( aconteceu uma batalha entre os deuses egípcios, e alguns paronamas foram mudados, surgiram novos deuses e antigos foram destruídos).  
Se encontravam em uma sala luxuosa, rodeada de pilastras douradas, com ramos de flores as contornando. A deusa usava um vestido longo com mangas curtas e de linho transparente, possui um colar azul e amarelo no pescoço, ornamentado de aneís de ouro, nos seus punhos e tornozelos , pulseiras de marfim, prata e de ouro, na cabeça, usa uma coroa de ouro, com uma pequena cabeça de cachorro preto, com olhos de diamante, ornamentada, com pingentes de opalas e diamantes e usava sandálias douradas no pé, tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, usava na mão esquerda, carregava a chave da alma, um cajado dourado, dividido do meio, com as pontas retas, saindo do lado direito e esquerdo, e em cima, uma esfera, com um furo no meio, que Yukiko descobriu ser o símbolo da alma.  
Na mesinha prateada, as duas sentadas, conversavam. Yukiko contou como era o arquipélago, e seus costumes, sobre seu clã, e o que sofrera, e em partida, Osirik, contava sua vida, e o que levou a ter um relacionamento com humano, e como este mesmo humano conseguiu faze-la perdoar os humanos que a ofenderam, parando com os sacrifícios.  
-Veja os dois -e aponta a cabeça para o majestoso quintal, com alguns chacais dormindo as sombras das árvores, e um homem e uma criança, lêem juntos um pergaminho.  
O homem usava um saiote curto, decorado na frente, com detalhes dourados, prateados e azuis. Sobre o qual a um segundo saiote longo, de linho transparente,na cintura pende uma cauda de touro, dourado, que é uma tributo da realeza, ele usa um colar azul e amarelo no pescoço, e sandálias no pé. Tinha cabelos dourados e olhos verdes.  
A criança, tinha em torno de 12 anos, tinha os cabelos negros, olhos azuis, orelhas pretas, garras, caninos. Usava uma túnica longa, dourada, em cima de uma curta, prateada. Usava um colar dourado, na cintura pende uma cauda de touro prateado, usa um colar dourado, com detalhes de opalas e diamantes cravejados, aneís de ouro, circundam do punho até perto do cotovelo, e dos tornozelos até perto do joelho, e um sapato delicado, de pano, com detalhes prateados.  
Tanto a deusa, quanto o marido e o filho , tinham pintado sombra nos olhos, que estavam pintados até próximo da orelha, alongando o contorno dos olhos.  
-Tot! Anuntak- Osiric chamou-os  
Eles se aproximam, Tot e Anuntak cumprimentam Yukiko.  
-Mãe, veja o poema que fiz, com a ajuda do papai!- a criança feliz mostra o desenho a mãe.  
-Que lindo! Está aprendendo muito bem com o seu pai, Anuntak.- e acaricia os cabelos do filho.  
-Tot, não gostaria de contar à nossa hóspede Yukiko, o seu plano de me fazer parar com os sacrifícios?- se dirige ao marido.  
-Claro, meu amor.   
Yukiko pensava " Da-lhe água com açúcar", pois ele já havia pegado a mão de Osirik, e ficaram trocando palavras apaixonadas.  
-Como você suporta?- ela perguntou à Anuntak, erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
-Me acostumei, é sempre assim. -Ele sorri.  
Uma das servas com aparência de gazela, andando sobre duas patas, com uma única túnica comprida, se curva perante Osirik.  
Minha senhora, Sekhmet veio vê-la.  
Ela se vira maquinalmente para a escrava, a serva teme por sua vida, pois sabe que sua dona detesta ser interrompida, quando está trocando juras de amor com o seu Tot.  
-Perdoe-me senhora- ela fala temendo.  
-Meu amor, ela só está avisando- e sorri para ela.  
O sorriso dele, tem um poder impressionante, faz ela se acalmar, Yukiko tem que admitir que é incrível a influência dele, no gênio de Osirik.  
-Não perca tempo, acompanhe-a até nós.  
A serva fez outra referência, e meio que correndo, antes que a deusa mudasse de ideia, atravessou as portas, que davam para o belo e suntuoso palácio de Osirik, cuja porta estava guardada, por dois chacais, com corpo humano e cabeça de chacal, usavam um capacete, que deixava o rosto e focinho à vista. Usavam uma tanga com corte reto, portavam cada um, na mão direita, uma espada circular, que formava um círculo. Usavam ombreiras, de cor dourada, protetores de antebraços e pernas, tinham garras afiadas em sua mão, e seus pés, eram em formatos de patas. Tinham olhos negros como a mais sombria noite. Usavam um colar dourado no pescoço.  
Após um tempo, a serva retorna, quando Sekhmet passa pelos guardas, eles se curvam. Ela está acompanhada de dois guardas dela, com corpo humano e cabeça de gato, usavam duas espadas presas nas costas, tinham garras afiadas e olhos negros, seus pés, eram em forma de patas. Usavam também capacete , protetor de antebraço e perna,dourado, deixando o rosto e focinho à mostra, usavam um colar prateado no pescoço.  
Sekhmet usava um vestido dourado com alças, que deixava parte dos seios à mostra. Colares de ouro e prata, ornamentavam o pescoço da deusa, usava aneís com diamantes nos dedos. Usava uma ombreira dourada, com detalhes prateados, pulseiras douradas circundavam seus braços. Preso ás suas costas, estava uma capa de linho branca, com borados de ouro. Usava uma espada larga curvada na cintura, tinha um laço prateado, que contornava sua cintura, usava sandálias douradas.  
-Oi, Osirik, Tot, Anuntak e Yukiko.- ela diz ao se aproximar da mesa, contendo chá, doces e bebidas.  
-Há quanto tempo não lhe vejo, amiga! Como tem passado?  
-Bem, só estive ocupada com umas guerras.  
-Também sendo a deusa da força e das guerras.  
-E você, muito ocupada sendo a deusa da renovação, de tudo o que morre e volta ao nascer, do eterno ciclo da vida, mediadora entre o céu e a terra, guia dos mortos e também,a rainha dos deuses?  
-É estressante ser rainha. - ela sorri.  
Depois as duas riem juntas e se lembram de suas aventuras, afinal, elas são amigas de infância e mutuamente se ajudavam. Acabaram se esquecendo dos que estavam presentes.  
Yukiko estava feliz, conseguia travar amizade com os três deuses, que sua bisneta precisava, Osirik, Sekhmet e Anuntak. E futuramente Bastet, mas era será uma conseqüência da amizade travada com Sekhmet.  
De repente, as duas param, a esta altura estavam abraçadas e ofegantes de tanta risada. Se lembraram que não eram as únicas, e além disso, Anuntakun estava lá, e as lembranças estavam indo para o lado sexual.  
-Me desculpem, mas é que fazia tanto tempo. Osirik  
-É que só ela, Anuntak, Tot e você, Yukiko , que conversam comigo , os outros me temem, assim como temem Osirik, a mais poderosa de nós e possuidora do exército imortal, que não pode ser morto e ressurge para continuar lutando.  
-E você, Sekhmet, possui o exercito mais poderoso de todos os deuses, depois de mim, que possuem a habilidade de se tele portarem à distância , evitando ataques e surpreendendo inimigos, acaba fazendo o exército inimigo se dispersar, tentando ataca-los.- Osirik diz  
-E o seu, cansa o oponente, leva a um esgotamento físico e mental, acaba por desanimar o adversário, pois afinal, quando mata algum de seus soldados, ele retorna, não tem fim.  
-Ah! Sekhmet! Meu Tot ia contar como ele me fez parar o sacrifício e me seduzir. Quer ouvir, Yukiko? Você foi a única que não escutou.  
Yukiko confirmou com a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso.  
-Acho divertida a história, e foi muito esperto para um simples humano.  
-Aham- pigarreou foi assim que aconteceu

Existia um templo enorme, com largas colunas, contendo hieróglifos, um espaçoso pátio que circundava a entrada do templo, com estátuas de chacais dourados, com olhos azuis, sentados sobre altares. Parece que um grupo de humanos entraram, deviam ser saqueadores, e começaram a roubar tudo do templo, para logo depois destruí -lo, incendiando-o. na minha cidade natal, que ficava mais á frente, estava tendo comemoração, e as pessoas nem notaram o templo sendo destruído, e os guardas que vigiavam, foram para a festa, abandonando seus postos.  
Osirik descobriu seu templo sob ruínas, destruído, e o povo na cidade feliz, devido a comemoração. Irada, foi ter-se com o povo, responsável pela manutenção do templo. Estava irada, por mais que pedissem perdão, ela não aceitou. Exigiu que o templo fosse consertado, e todo o mês, deveria ser sacrificado um jovem ou uma jovem, com mais de 14 anos para ela, colocando-o frente ao rio Nilo, vivo, para que os soldados viessem busca-lo, e que caberia a eles como proceder na escolha, se não fossem oferecidos, ela destruiria a cidade e toda a região. O sacrifício, valia para toda a região.  
E assim, na minha cidade e em outras, incluindo vilas, foi feita a escolha. Foi nomeada uma ordem a ser seguida de vilarejos que ofereceriam a vítima, todo o ano, era uma cidade ou vilarejo diferente. As pessoas desocupavam suas casas, e um arqueiro vendado, atirava três flechas, aonde caísse, os membros jovens, deveria participar de uma prova de arco e flecha, quem fosse o pior, seria oferecido à deusa.  
Aconteceu, de uma flecha cair na casa de meus pai, que era um escriba e desde cedo me ensinou escrita, poemas e matemática, junto com minha irmã. na casa morava eu, meus pais, e minha irmã caçula, de 14 anos, eu tinha 15 na época, e era o melhor arqueiro da vila. Minha irmã chorou tanto, meus pais sabiam que eu era excelente, mas minha irmã, apesar de saber arco e flecha, já que virou lei nas cidades que ofertavam, todos aprenderem arco e flecha, não era boa. Então eu decidir, por um basta, e me ocorreu uma idéia, que certamente daria certo.  
Quando chegou o dia da prova, eu fui o pior possível e com isso, fui para o Rio Nilo, esperar os soldados de Osirik, minha irmã, se despediu com lágrimas, meus pais levaram um susto, todos da cidade, viram que eu perdi de propósito.  
Fui ao Nilo, esperar. Estava com uma única túnica branca, que chegava ao joelho, uma faixa presa na cintura, e usava sandálias de couro. Logo vi uma poeira negra levantar-se do solo, e surgir quatro chacais soldados, como aqueles na porta do palácio e apontou aos guardas na porta e me escoltaram, para dentro de um portal que surgiu do nada.  
Pela primeira vez, vi esse palácio, não posso dizer que não me fascinou, mas não deixei a beleza do lugar, me desviar de meu propósito. Fui levado para um quarto, com tecidos de seda enfeitando-o, uma cama enorme, com lençóis de linho e seda, a cama era macia. De repente, vejo Osirik entrando no quarto, e ... 

-O que foi?- Sekhmet perguntou.  
-Anuntak não pode ouvir a história  
-Porque não, papai? -a criança perguntou revoltada.  
-Você é criança.  
-Tenho12.  
-Anuntak. -a mãe dele falou severamente obedeça seu pai, vai brincar em seu quarto.  
-Tia Yukiko -ele se volta à daiyoukai.  
-Sim?  
-Eu queria ouvir a história.- disse com uma carinha triste  
-Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu contarei a você quando crescer, que tal? -ela sorri meigamente  
-Tudo bem -e dando um leve sorriso, se retirou ,meio desapontado, para seus aposentos.  
-Obrigada, Yukiko- Osirik agradeceu.  
­- Não há de que.  
-Agora, voltando a história.

Ela entrou no quarto, e disse que eu tinha direito a um último desejo,antes dela ter relações comigo e depois me devorar. Então eu pedi para contar a ela, uma história de aventura, ação, drama, romance e comédia., e para minha surpresa, ela pareceu se interessar, e acrescentei, que depois de terminada a história, ela poderá fazer o que quiser comigo.  
Só que a minha história durou dois anos, pois só contava a noite, e ela ficava na expectativa de ouvi-la inteira, e por isso adiava minha consumação e execução, e deu um tempo, nas oferendas de sacrifício, pois estava com uma oferenda viva ainda. Então resolvi cativa-la pelo poema, e não somente, minha história, então, de dia, criava poemas sobre ela e os recitava, ela só ficava ouvindo, contemplando, e creio que pouco a pouco fui entrando em seu coração.  
Um dia, era foi para o meu quarto, estava ferida, e achei que ela nem percebeu onde estava, pois ela deveria estar em seu quarto, ela se deitou. Eu ainda estava processando essa informação, quando descobri que ela queria ouvir a história. Então, me recuperei da surpresa e comecei a contar a continuação da história, mas ela adormecera, só percebi depois. Ela estava com a espada dela na cintura, uma espada divina, com certeza a mataria, a matando, acabaria com o sacrifício, era o método mais prático e seguro de se evitar mais sacrifícios, do que o método longo e cansativo que usava. Mas, não tive coragem, Enfim, aconteceu o que era inevitável, me apaixonei por ela. Em vez de mata-la comecei a tratar seus ferimentos. Tive que despi-la da roupa em seu abdômen, para tratar suas feridas, mas logo ao retirar, sem olhar, cobri seus seios com o lençol, eu estava nervoso, apesar da idade, era virgem e nunca vira uma mulher sem roupa. Meu pai dizia que eu deveria ser mais macho e tomar uma escrava ou prostituta, mas, nunca consegui, creio que sou gentil e romântico demais, para me envolver, sem ser por amor. Isto soa como uma piada, mas eu era assim e sou assim.  
Mais tarde, ela acordou assustada, percebeu que adormecera, e havia levado uma espada para o quarto. Ficara a mercê de mim, eu poderia mata-la, se recobrando do susto ela perguntou:  
-Porque não me mataste?  
-Porque eu a amo, me apaixonei por você.  
-Se apaixonou por mim? ela perguntou surpresa.  
-Sim.  
E ela fez algo que não esperava, retirou o resto de suas roupas e saltou em cima de mim, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, suas garras e caninos se alongaram, e seu cabelo esvoaçou por um vento que não existia.  
Beijou-me fervorosamente, e com a minha boca entreaberta , ela introduziu sua língua, explorando o interior e me provocando gentilmente com a língua. Eu estava surpreso, e estava tentando organizar minhas ideias. Ela saiu de minha boca e lambeu minha orelha, após isso, rasgou as minhas roupas com as garras. Começou a lamber e beijar o meu corpo . Eu estava soltando gemidos, e não podia negar que aquilo estava me deixando excitado. Eu falei fracamente:  
-Para...não é assim..que se deve ser..  
Mas tive novamente os lábios tampados pelos dela, e ela disse sussurrando em meu ouvido:  
-Eu sei que você está gostando, Tot.  
-Não...  
-Vou lhe mostrar como está enganado.  
Recomeçou com as carícias , e com a mão direita foi descendo lentamente, acariciando o meu corpo. Passou pelo abdômen ,depois para a virilha, chegando aos testículos, e começou a acaricia-los e apertá-los.  
Eu gemia e me agarrava aos lençóis de seda, por mais que negasse, aquilo era delicioso, nunca sentiu algo semelhante. Ela abriu as minhas pernas com violência, acabando por expor meu pênis ereto .  
Ofegante, pedia para ela parar, mas ela não me escutou.  
Osirik abocanhou o meu membro e começou a alternar entre chupar e lamber, fazendo-me contorcer de prazer.  
Eu gemi alto quando ela introduziu dois dedos em meu ânus.  
Eu consegui recuperar o controle e gritei para ela parar o mais alto que podia  
Osirik parou. E me disse:  
-Porque? Você é um homem, deveria estar adorando.  
-Eu amo você. Você é o ser mais importante para mim, mas...nunca fiz... e queria que fosse por amor  
-Eu o amo, você é diferente dos demais... é que não resisti, o desejo já faz dois anos. Eu necessito de você e o quero para mim, hoje. Por favor, deixe-me realizar meus desejos.  
Ela estava pedindo a mim, e me amava, então, estava apaixonada por ele? Eu a amava, ela me amava, portanto...era amor o que nós fazíamos. Eu a beija e acaricio seu rosto.  
-Tudo bem, não sabia que me amava... podemos continuar? eu disse docemente.  
Ela ainda meia transformada, disse sussurrando em meu ouvido.  
-Juntos pelo resto da eternidade?  
-Sim.  
-Prometo ser carinhosa com você, ...virgem... mas...como pode ser virgem, já tem 17 anos?  
-Queria fazer com alguém que amasse e esse ser deveria me amar igualmente.  
Ela sorri.  
-Você é realmente muito gentil, carinhoso e romântico, além de letrado e culto, creio que foi isso que me fez apaixonar por você, Tot.  
E recomeçou as carícias. Eu gemia e me contorcia. Dando um sorriso malicioso, sentou em cima de mim e disse sensualmente:  
-Quer conhecer o paraíso?  
-Sim,  
E ela introduziu o meu pênis em sua vagina, e começou a se mexer velozmente.  
Eu gemi alto e me agarrei nela, começando a lamber os seios dela, para facilitar, ela deitou seu corpo em mim. Sentindo que eu estava completamente envolvido, deitou-se na cama e me empurrou para cima dela, sem retirar o meu pênis . Instintivamente, eu comecei a me movimentar rapidamente, dando estocadas violentas e desesperadas, enquanto sussurrava palavras doces e amáveis para ela. Minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo, e se detiveram em seus seios, os apertando.  
Com a violência das estocadas, conseguiu arrancar um leve gemido dela. Ela se virou, ficando de barriga para baixo, eu me deliciei com essa visão e recomecei, o mais urgentemente possível,até que senti um calor crescer dentro de mim, e um líquido quente, sendo jorrado de meu órgão másculo, dentro de Osirik. Eu perguntei:  
-Que foi isso?  
Ela me disse, voltando seu rosto para mim.  
-Você gozou, é o que costuma acontecer, quando se tem um relacionamento íntimo. -ela disse de maneira simples, e sorrindo maliciosamente, completou ainda não estou satisfeita e me jogou na cama, assumindo as rédeas  
Eu estava exausto, quando Osirik chegou pela terceira vez ao clímax, e acabei por adormecer. Acordei no dia seguinte, e Osirik estava na ponta da cama, pensativa.  
-Tot, irei parar os sacrifícios. Creio que o seu povo já foi bastante castigado. Se eu ressuscitar os que eu matei, o povo não me respeitar, mas, se isso o fizer feliz...  
-Não precisa. Para mim já basta a senhora ter parado com os sacrifícios.  
-Pode retornar a sua terra. Mas, antes gostaria de ouvir a história. Sentirei falta dos poemas.  
-Não.  
Ela me olhou tristemente, eu pode ver lágrimas nos olhos dela.  
-Não vai me contar a ... mas eu a silenciei com um beijo doce, e terminei por e seca-lhe as lágrimas.  
-O meu não, é de não voltar á minha terra natal. Eu a amo, como posso ficar longe de você?  
Osirik sorriu como nunca na vida. E de suas mãos estendidas, surgiu um brilho intenso, e este mesmo brilho, assumiu a forma de uma pulseira.  
-Esta pulseira, lhe dará imortalidade e juventude eterna, mas quando desejar morrer, você morrerá.  
Eu coloquei a pulseira , e esta por sua vez, desapareceu de meu pulso direito, fiquei surpreso.  
Ele se entranhou em sua alma imortal, nunca ficará visivél. E tem mais uma coisa...tão entusiasmada que fiquei com você, esqueci de neutralizar o efeito da relação que tivemos  
-Neutralizar?  
-Estou grávida, eu percebi a vida sendo gerada em mim. e sorri.  
Me refazendo da surpresa, eu a abracei, e ela por sua vez correspondeu ao meu abraço. E a partir desse dia, tornei-me marido dela e pai de nosso futuro filho, e nós casamos um dia depois.  
-Você foi muito esperto, Tot. disse Sekhmet.  
Eu sei e completou um tanto sem graça.  
-E a história? Yukiko quis saber.  
Então eles levaram uma surpresa, havia sangue em suas mãos e orelhas. E perceberam que ela furara seus tímpanos.  
-Yu.ki...ko...- Osirik disse abismada com o ato dela.  
-Não se preocupem, eu escutei até a cena que Osik aparece ferida, na cama de Tot, depois disse, eu não escutei, pois furei meus tímpanos, mas já recuperei a audição, a tempo de ouvir da pulseira até o final da história e completou sorrindo não suporto ouvir relações sexuais ou ver, mas retornando, e a história, terminou de contar a Osirik ? -completou, virando-se para um Tot surpreso  
Com os presentes se refazendo da surpresa de Yukiko, começaram a se descontrair de novo.  
-Eu contei, na noite de núpcias, cuja relação, só ocorreu dois dias depois, pois fiquei a noite e o dia todo, contando a história , ela não queria esperar. Parecia uma criança entusiasmada. Fazer o que? Levei uma noite para recuperar meu sono.  
Todos riram. Neste instante, os presentes notam chamas irromperem no ar, ao lado de Yukiko.  
-Não se preocupem, é minha serva, Hikari. Ela é uma fênix.  
E a bela ave surge, e curva-se para os presentes.  
-Que linda -Osirik comenta.  
-Magnífica- Tot comenta.  
-Exuberante- Sekhmet.  
-Ela me trouxe notícias de meu reino no arquipélago. -e colocou a mão na cabeça de Hikari e cerrou seus olhos, de repente, levantou-se assustada.  
O- reino foi invadido por um dragão de duas cabeças! Meu filhote, não suportará a carga. Vou ter que ir, sinto muito, amigos.  
-Fazer o que?- disse Tot  
-Tome cuidado.  
-Depois volte para continuarmos a conversa.  
-Adeus.  
-Adeus! -Yukiko disse, e segurando na cauda da fênix, irrompeu-se em chamas, junto com Hikari.  
Osirik olhou demoradamente para onde Yukiko estivera momentos antes.

Notas:  
Yukiko- criança da neve – Yuki (neve) Ko (criança/filho/filha)

Hikari- Luz  
Kamiyoukai – kami (deus, divindade) , youkai – tradução literal – deus youkai  
kaigaini - além-mar

Egito

Osirik - Baseie -me em Osiris, o rei dos deuses e que governa o reino dos mortos. É o deus da renovação, de tudo que morre e volta a nascer, do eterno ciclo da vida.

Anuntak- Baseie -me em Ánubis, o deus com a cabeça de chacal. Ele é o mediador entre o céu e a terra, sendo temido pela falta de emoção e pela severidade de seu juízo, pois ninguém escapava de suas sentenças, e também era o guia dos mortos, que acompanhava a alma durante a última viagem e se encarregava de pesa-la na balança da justiça.

Tot – Baseie-me no deus Tot, que é considerado um dos deuses primordiais do patenteão egípcio. Possui muitas atribuições, as principais são: Senhor das palavras, criador da fala e da escrita. Após ajudar o deus Rá, ele se tornou o deus do tempo e das medidas, criador de todas as ciências, portador da forças civilizadoras . É representado como um homem com cabeça de Íbis, a ava sagrada. Apesar de na fanfic ele ser um simples humano, escolhi o nome Tot e a ligação dele com o deus, pois ele era muito inteligente, hábil com a escrita, fala e inteligência.

Sekhmet- Baseie-me na deusa Sekhmet, a Poderosa, era a deusa da força e da guerra, encarregada de destruir os inimigos de Rá, o deus sol e do fárao. Ela era considerada o Olho do Sol, representando o poder destrutivo dos raios de sol. Em geral ela é representada como uma mulher, com cabeça de Leão, portando um disco solar.

Bastet: Baseei-me em Bastet, a deusa que representa o poder benéfico do sol. Uma das esposas de Rá, era a divindade dos gatos selvagens, admirada pela sua agilidade e vigor. Em geral, ela é representada como uma mulher com cabeça de gato, com um chocalho na mão e um cesto na outra.  
Hierogrifo – a escrita dos egípcios, baseadas em desenhos

Neste capítulo, como Yukiko aprendeu a falar egípcio e escrever hieroglifos, ela estava falando em egípcio, por isso, usei Eu, você, algo que no Japão da era yayoi e outras eras antigas, não se falavam, era sempre, Este , esta, junto com o nome, ou o falar o nome da pessoas, em vez de você, por isso, relaxei um pouco na fala. Tentei pesquisar mais sobre o Egito, mas não achei como era o modo de falar, roupas até achei, procurando na net. Quem ler a fanfic, e sabe como os egípicios falavam, os trejeitos e se puder me escrever, eu agradeceria.  
Esta é a segunda vez que escrevo Lemon, nunca havia escrito antes do capítulo Inbaya e hanyou


	9. Retorno às Terras do Oeste

**cap 9 - Retorno**

202 AC DA ERA Yayoi

Nas terras do Oeste, uma batalha terrível acontecia. Um enorme dragão de duas cabeças, erguido sobre duas patas, com um corpo musculoso, assas abertas e garras compridas, nas patas traseiras, quanto dianteiras, em nada se parecia com um dragão oriental.  
O enorme dragão avançou sobre o jovem inuyoukai. A enorme cauda que ia em direção a Oyakata, acertou o ar, pois o jovem, desviou a tempo, ao mesmo tempo, que avançou para o dragão, avançou com suas garras sobre o jovem cachorro, que desviou das garras e das presas das duas cabeças, que avançavam contra ele, fazendo uma série de manobras no ar, para escapar dos três ataques diretos.  
Oyakata estava conseguindo se desviar dos ataques, mas não conseguia infligir dano ao imenso monstro. O cheiro dele era diferente, não era de youkai.  
O dragão abriu as imensas asas, e começou a bate-las, gerando um vento forte, que levou o jovem inuyoukai a se agarras no solo, com as garras fincadas, para não ser carregado, pela rajada súbita e forte de vento, gerada por seu inimigo, mas, isso o colocava em perigo. Ele estava aberto, para um ataque a distância, pois vira, aquele dragão, cuspir chamas das duas cabeças, uma das chamas, queimara seu pelo, e o vento só pioraria a situação, pois alimentaria o poder das chamas.  
Como ele imaginara, o imenso dragão preparava-se para soltar um chama gigantesca, das duas mandíbulas escancaradas ao mesmo tempo, aproveitando do poder extra que o vento daria, torrando o jovem inuyoukai.  
Próximo dali, Aiko observava a batalha, angustiada. Ela temia pela vida de Oyakata. Não deixaria ele morrer, mesmo que tivesse que apelar para as habilidades ocultas do seu clã. Temendo o pior, começou a se concentrar, para ajuda-lo, quando uma voz conhecida, soa dentro de sua cabeça, era a voz de Yukikosama.  
-Não use ainda. Não é hora ainda de usar. Anule.  
Ela confiava em Yukiko, e se ela pedira para ela cancelar a execução da técnica, assim seria. Ela olha no céu, e em várias direções, à procura da daiyoukai. De repente ela grita.  
-Nãooooooo.Oyakatasama!  
O dragão libera a gigantesca rajada de chamas, contra o jovem inuyoukai. Avistando a torrente de chamas engolindo o vento, passa a ver sua vida passando na sua frente. Mas ele sente algo choca-se de lado nele, e quando nota está um tanto longe da corrente de chamas e vento, com a cabeça de sua hahaue, encostada em seu flanco esquerdo. Ela havia usado sua cabeça para tira-lo do ataque. Ele notou uma pequena queimadura na ponta de uma das cinco caudas de sua mãe.  
-Hahaue? Como?  
-Esqueceu-se que ordenei a Hikari que ficasse de vigia nas terras e que deveria me chamar quando acontecesse algo? Pois bem, com o poder misterioso dela, ela me encontrou e mostrou-me a visão do dragão,avançando sobre as terras.  
-Não vire as costas para seu inimigo, cachorra!  
Yukiko pega seu filhote gentilmente pelo lombo, e dá um salto magnífico, pousando um tanto longe dali. Largou o filhote e se pós a avançar sobre o enorme dragão, que em tamanho, perdia para ela, embora fosse um pouco maior que Oyakata.  
Ele tenta usa a mesma técnica, imobiliza-la e depois atacar, mas falha, pois ela percebe as intenções dele e se desvia do alcance do vento, mas ainda assim, ele insisti em usar, pois ela começara a correr em volta dele, e isto o estava irritando. Ela fez ele dá voltas consecutivas, tantas, que ele fraturou as patas, impossibilitando-o de tornar a fica rem pé.  
-Argh! Mas como? a cabeça menor fala.  
S-eu idiota, você rodou no mesmo lugar, e na ânsia de me pegar com o vento, esqueceu-se que suas patas, estavam suportando um tensão e peso muito grandes, devido ao ato de você girar o corpo sem parar, e como não possui preparo para isso, acabou ocorrendo essa fratura.  
-E você? Porque não ocorreu com você? -a cabeça maior perguntou.  
-Eu sou mais leve e treino bastante meus músculos e tendões, para suportar a carga, já você...  
-Baka! Pagará por isso.- e alçou vôo.  
Ela alçou vôo também, a batalha continuaria no ar.  
"Ela pensa que nos deteve, impossibilitando-nos de executar a nossa técnica de prisão de vento, mas acabará descobrindo, que não é tão fácil assim, acabar conosco, não é , Otouto?"  
" Hai, aniue." como eles compartilhavam o mesmo corpo, compartilhavam a mesma mente, eles eram conectados, a nivél mental.  
Yukiko sabia que não podiam prende-la com o vento, pois como voavam, a maior parte do poder do vento se perdia, pois eles a usavam para permanecer no ar, ao contrário que na terra, podiam usar o poder total do vento, pois elas não sustentavam o corpo,mas não estava completamente descartado, pois podiam gerar ventos, capazes de desnortear um pouco, o vôo dela, podendo abrir uma brecha em sua defesa. Aquele inimigo, requeria um cuidado extra, pois também era um dragão, e eles são famosos por sua pele super resistente, ainda mais, um dragão ocidental. Ela teria mais trabalho para derruba-lo, mas ela não estava assustada. Seu coração batia rápido, não de medo, mas de excitação. Estava muito feliz, de ter um oponente destes, nada daria mais prazer de estraçalha-lo e devorar sua carne, certamente saborosa. O dragão notara a felicidade da inudaiyoukai quando olhava para ele, e os olhos dela brilhantes.  
Então você gosta de lutar? Pois irá provar do gosto amargo de sua própria felicidade.  
Separadamente, as bocas lançavam bolas de fogo, contra Yukiko, que se desviava, enquanto subia diretamente para ele, ela o surpreendeu quando se aproximou dele, gritou:  
-Hinohikari!  
E seu corpo emanou um brilho intenso, que ofuscou o dragão, impossibilitando-o de ver o que acontecia, sentiu apenas uma ligeira dor no lombo. Mas isso não preocupou eles, pois o couro deles, era muito grosso, e ela não conseguiria fazer grandes estragos.  
Ao recuperarem a visão, virão a daiyoukai brilhando mais suavemente, seu chifre estava escuro e quebrado no meio.  
-Hahaaahaha, perdeu o chifre quando se chocou conosco? Sua tola! Acha que um mero chifre, perfuraria nossa pele? a cabeça maior ria.  
-Tome isso! YoakeYari !  
E de suas caudas, saíram inúmeras lanças, em velocidade extrema, fazendo o dragão usar suas enormes asas para se proteger, pois as escamas que a envolviam, eram a mais resistentes de seu corpo, devido a função de não apenas voar, mas também, podendo serem usadas como escudo. Embora que no ar, elas tenham que ficar por pouco tempo, senão, ele poderá cair. Mas ainda assim, dava tempo dele se refazer do ataque e pensar em contra ataque. Usando sua imensa cauda como um chicote misturado com bastão, rebateu as lanças, enquanto suas asas retornaram ao ato de bater, para manter-se no ar, já que com suas patas fraturas, ficou impossível apoiar no chão. Ele rebateu o ataque.  
-Sinta o gosto de seu próprio ataque!  
Se Yukiko se colocasse em guarda, usando uma de suas técnicas defensivas, estaria exposta a um ataque dele, o mais sensato ela se defender, mas atacando.  
Fez o mesmo que ele, usou suas enormes e felpudas caudas, para dispersar as lanças de sua direção, e recomeçando o ataque à distância, ao mesmo tempo que dispersava as lanças  
-YoakeYari!  
-A mesma técnica de antes? Seja mais criativa!  
Ele usou o mesmo método, usou as asas inicialmente, para se proteger e preparar o contra ataque com a cauda, mas ao retirar as asas da sua frente, ela sumira.  
Oyakata assistia do chão a batalha, ainda estava na forma henge.  
-Hikarinobakuhatsu  
O dragão virou-se , pois a daiyoukai movera-se para trás dele. Da mandíbula dela, saiu uma rajada luminosa, o enorme dragão, juntando o poder das duas cabeças, lançou uma tormenta de chamas, mas o ataque dela, como se ganhasse vida, desviou-se da tormenta e avançou contra o dragão, que teve que cancelar o ataque e defender-se com as asas, e Yukiko fez o mesmo, parou o ataque, não impedindo que a rajada lançada por ela, parasse, a rajada continuou o trajeto contra o dragão, enquanto ela se desviava da tormenta de fogo. A rajada chocou-se com as asas, na parte superior destas.  
O dragão sentiu algo morder sua cauda, era Yukiko que aproveitou que o dragão se distraíra com a rajada, e utilizando a força de suas mandíbulas e o músculo de seu pescoço, rodou o dragão no ar, e o lançou rumo ao chão, e em seguida , lançando seu próximo ataque.  
-Tsukinoyari!  
E uma rajada similar à lanças alvas, com a única diferença que queima a pele e rasga ao mesmo tempo,atacou o dragão, que já se refazia do lançamento, após subir um pouco, defendeu-se com suas asas, e usando sua cauda, lançou dela uma rajada de escamas afiadas contra Yukiko, que se defendeu.  
-Tsukiyonokekkai -e uma enorme esfera luminosa bloqueou o ataque das escamas, mas isso, deu tempo ao dragão de avançar sobre ela.  
-Hinohikari -e o corpo dela brilha, ofuscando o dragão  
-Argh! De novo.  
-Lanças explosivas!  
O dragão não consegue se defender e recebe o ataque em cheio da daiyoukai, nas costas.  
-Sua desgraçada! Não sabe que nosso couro é super resistente. -a cabeça menor fala, quando o dragão tona a encara-la.  
Ela dá um sorriso, que confunde o dragão.  
-Porque sorri. Perdeu metade do chifre, não consegue se aproximar de nós para atacar... não pode ser!  
Ele nota que o chifre dela, retornou a crescer.  
-Chegou o fim de vocês!  
Eles sentem uma explosão vindo de seu lombo, logo acima das asas escamosas.  
-Não pode ser! O seu ataque não nos atingiu.  
-Hahahahahaah -ela lança uma risada maligna essa explosão não foi devido ao meu ataque que realizei agora há pouco...  
-O que?  
-Agora você tem um buraco em seu couro, expondo sua carne. raios lunares!  
Sai uma rajada de energia em forma de raios, que se concentraram no chifre dela, acertando o dragão, que apesar de se defender com as asas, não adiantou, pois os raios, percorreram o corpo dela, penetrando pela fenda em sua pele, na altura do lombo, o eletrocutando internamente.  
tsukinokagayaki! e o corpo dela, se transforma em pura luz, mantendo alguns contornos, e avança sobre ele, o eletrocutando e o fatiando, de dentro para fora. E o dragão cai rumo ao solo, com seu corpo fatiado e queimado.  
Ela pousa elegantemente e esmaga a cabeça pequena com as patas. Ela olha gentilmente para seu filhote e diz:  
-Venha se alimentar, meu filhote, não é todo o dia que tem carne de um dragão tão poderoso para comer, e além disso, você também o enfrentou.  
Ele chega próximo a ela, e se alimenta. Após devorarem o que sobrou do dragão, assumem a forma semelhante a ningen, para conversarem, e se dirigem ao castelo.  
-Yukikosama! Oyakatasama!- Aiko vem correndo na direção dos dois, aliviada deles estarem vivos.  
-konbanwa, Aikochan ela afaga maternalmente a cabeça de Aiko, agora com 15 anos.  
-Como vai você? Vejo que cresceu nestes três anos.  
E de fato ela crescera, seu corpo, abandonou os traços infanto juvenil, agora era uma jovem, com um corpo bem distribuído, os seios ainda em desenvolvimento, porém já evidentes, começando a aparecer um volume na hakama e gi . Usava dois laços azuis pequenos, presos um de cada lado da cabeça. Usava uma calça japonesa de cor azul, hakama azul, e gi dourado. Usava a katana na cintura, feita por Toutousai, de um canino de um ookamiyoukai . Seus cabelos ultrapassavam dois dedos, a cintura.  
-Vou bem, Oyakatasama treina com katana comigo. Melhorei bastante.  
-E meu filhote, como vai?  
-Vou bem, hahaue. Como foi o kaigaini ?  
-Adorei.- ela sorri radiante e olha o que ganhei. 

E ela mostrou tudo o que ganhou, que ela tirou de um saquinho de pano dourado, pequeno. Mas eles notaram que saíam várias coisas, e se questionavam como elas caberiam lá.  
Yukiko nota os olhares curiosos e assombrados dos dois, e Hogosha, o espírito de uma senhora que mora na bainha da kamikiba explica, após sair da bainha, eles não se espantaram, pois já viram, Hogosha em outras ocasiões:  
Esse saquinho de pano, foi um presente de Amaterasu Oumikami, a deusa do sol, ao primeiro ancestral do clã Tenhananotsukishiro. Nele, pode-se colocar várias coisas, e nunca fica pesado. É muito útil.  
Aiko achou interessante as estatuazinhas e colares, enquanto Oyakata ficou analisando o casaco peludo, branco, imenso.  
Logo, seguiram para o formidavél castelo, onde, sentados em um cadeiras de mogno, ricamente talhadas, e com os pertences que Yukiko juntou em sua viagem pelo mundo, descansando em cima, da mesa de mogno, a daiyoukai contou suas aventuras, inclusive os deuses egípcios, com quem travou amizade, mas não contou o porque do trabalho de travar amizade com os deuses.  
A noite já chegara, quando ela terminou de contar suas histórias. Aiko estava sonolenta, estivera tão preocupada com a vida de Oyakata, que acabou por sofrer um desgaste mental, e seu cérebro, reclamava por sono. E reivindicou, fazendo as pálpebras dela ficarem pesadas e derrotando a vontade dela de ficar acordada, fazendo-a adormecer, com a cabeça em cima dos braços, apoiados na mesa.  
-Coitadinha -Yukiko afagou as melenas negras da hanyou deve ter sido exaustante a preocupação dela com você.  
-Vou leva-la para o futon dela e chamarei sua criada para troca-la. Oyasumimassen, Hahaue.  
-Pode ir, meu filhote.  
Com delicadeza, ele segura a jovem ookamihanyou desacordada nos braços, e se dirige com ela para os aposentos dela. Oyakata sente seus batimentos acerelarem, o cheiro que ela exarava fazia o sangue youkai dele ferver. Se sentia estranho perto dela, mas, não compreendia o que era. Ao adentrar no quarto dela, se controlando, a deitou no futon, e sem perceber uma de suas mãos acariciou involuntariamente os lábios dela, e notou o quanto eram macios. Ao perceber o que estava fazendo, afastou a mão dela, e surpreso com seu gesto, retirou-se do quarto, e ordenou a uma serva que passava no corredor, com roupas, que chamasse a serva pessoal de Aiko.  
Confuso com o que sentia, se pôs a andar pelos corredores. Quando deu por si, se encontrava na sala onde estavam ouvindo as histórias. Se recuperando da confusão instalada em sua mente, entrou na sala, e viu sua mãe, arrumando os seus itens, no saquinho.  
-Sua batalha foi incrível, hahaue. Como conseguiu ultrapassar o couro resistente dele?  
Ela sorri, e lhe conta:  
-Se lembra quando usei Hikarinohi, para cega-lo e golpeei ele com meu chifre? Essa técnica de explodir o couro do inimigo, consiste em implantar uma parte de meu chifre, na pele do inimigo, ele perfura, e se fixa, é quase imperceptível, pois evita que o adversário sinta a dor, que deveria sentir. Conforme lanço os ataques, o chifre absorve, só que tenho que lançar bastante ataque, para ele reter um poder consideravél, aí, quando meu chifre cresce novamente, posso ativar a metade do chifre na pele do inimigo, e usando o poder armazenado, explode, expondo a carne do oponente e ao mesmo tempo queima a pele, evitando a regeneração rápida. -Com a carne dele exposta, sem as escamas como proteção, foi fácil dar o golpe final, essa técnica é ideal em adversários com pele super resistente.  
-Se tivesse um chifre desses, seria muito prático...  
-Isso é verdade. Mas, como não tem, vai ter que se esforçar muito.  
-Porque só fêmeas, do seu clã, a qual aliais eu sou descendente, tem essa habilidade e não machos?  
-Porque foi determinado assim, há milênios.  
-Milênios?  
-Hai, um dia você saberá tudo sobre o clã tenhananotsukishiro. Apesar de não poder usar todos os poderes, você terá alguns e outros, usará inconscientemente, como por exemplo, em relação a Aiko. Porque você a salvou? Tem certeza que foi exclusivamente por compaixão? Ou teve algo mais, para faze-lo traze-la com você?  
-Como? Aiko? Mas ela é só uma ookamihanyou.  
-Em breve você saberá. Só que...  
-Só que, o que?  
Ela apenas sorri. O jovem inuyoukai compreende que era um sinal, de que não queria responder a sua pergunta, e ela era firme em sua decisão. Desistiu de tentar batalhar contra ela, sabia que seria uma batalha perdida.  
-Vou andar pelo nosso território...  
-Seu território. Ele lhe pertence agora. Pensei ter deixado isso claro.  
-Que assim seja, hahue, mas ainda a considero a senhora dessas terras.  
-Esteja livre para pensar o que quiser. -Se aproximando de seu filhote, beija sua testa.  
-Até mais, meu filhote.  
-hahue, já atingi a maioridade. Não sou mais filhote.  
-Mas, para mim, sempre será meu filhote, minha cria, e quem lhe infligir sofrimento, sofrerá em minhas garras.  
Com um suspiro, ele se volta para o corredor. Sairia pelos portões da frente, para se embrenha no véu da noite, em suas costumeiras andanças, esse gesto de sair, sem ao menos ficar mais um tempo com sua mãe, o faria arrepender-se pelo resto de sua vida.  
Yukiko olha tristemente para seu filhote saindo, gostaria que ele ficasse com ela, com a cabeça deitada em seu colo, e a pele dela o envolvendo, enquanto ela acariciaria sua cabeça. Entristecida, se volta para a lua dourada e brilhante, rodeada de belas estrelas a lhe fazer companhia. Uma lágrima escorre do rosto dela. Não se contendo, senta no chão, no canto do quarto, e se põe a chorar silenciosamente.  
-Porque choro?... se vou realizar meu desejo... vou realizar aquilo que mais desejava...desde aquele dia fatídico...mas...porque? Porque tenho que me sentir triste? ... Não a temo, nunca a temi...nunca temerei...sempre a esperei... contando dias...desejando-a ... e ela chegará... não encontro motivos para tal tristeza, que nos últimos anos, instalou-se em meu coração.  
Sem nada mais a dizer, entregou-se à tristeza e assim ficou, por horas a fio...

Notas:

Yoakeyari – Lanças alvas – Yoake( alvas) yari (lança)  
Tsukinokagayaki – Fulgor da lua – Tsuki (lua), no (do,da) kagayaki (fulgor) ia usar hirameki inicialmente, já que hirameki também é fulgor, mas optei por Kagayaki, para variar um pouco.  
Hikarinobahuhatsu – Rajada de Luz – Hikari(luz), no (do/da) , Bahuhatsu( Rajada)  
Hinohikari- Luz do sol – Hi(sol), no (do/da), hikari(luz)  
Tsukinoyari – Lanças da lua ou lanças lunares – Tsuki(lua), no (do/da), Yari (lanças).  
Tsukiyonokekkai- Barreira do luar, - tsukiyo (Luar), no(do/da), Kekkai (barreira)  
ookamihanyou- meio yokai lobo – han(meio) , you ( o kanji you, é o mesmo do kanji you de youkai, então seria uma alusão a Youkai), ookami(lobo).  
Youkai: criatura sobrenatural da mitologia japonesa, um tipo de espírito surgido da natureza humana, de sentimentos como ódio, raiva, tristeza, dor, medo e que com o passar do tempo, passou a procriar entre si, embora alguns, continuem surgindo, dos sentimentos negativos dos homens, que pode derivar de figuras de animais ou plantas.  
Daiyoukai – grande youkai – Dai ( grande, )  
Hanyou – meio youkai - han(meio) , you ( o kanji you, é o mesmo do kanji you de youkai, então seria uma alusão a Youkai). È o ser que nasceu da união de um youkai e humano, mas há também o hanyou que surge, com a fusão de vários youkais, tendo um coração humano maligno como liga, como Naraku. Um hanyou é todo o ser que não é um youkai puro.  
Youki: energia sobrenatural dos youkais   
Ani- irmão mais velho  
Otouto – irmão mais novo  
Yukiko – Criança da neve ( numa tradução literal )- Yuki (neve) ko (criança ou filha(o) ), devido a pele e cabelos brancos como neve.

Clã Tenhana no tsukishiro : Numa tradução, seria Flores celestiais do castelo da lua. - Ten (celestial ), hana(flor), no ( do,da) ,tsuki (lua) ,shiro (castelo ) . Baseei-me na aparência de Inoov ( do anime guerreiras Mágicas de rayerth , eu o acho lindo ). È meio difícil de descreve o Inoov,sinto não ser muito precisa.  
Futon - a "cama" dos japoneses, com uma base de palha, coberta de panos. Quanto mais nobre o ser que deitava, mas macia ela era, pois era revestida, com muitos tecidos. Já a dos aldeões, era só a palha trançada, com exceção de alguns, que conseguiam pelo menos, uma peça de tecido para cobrir a palha. Usavam como travesseiro, uma espécie de pedaço de madeira, os mais pobres, não possuíam apoio para a cabeça.  
Hikari- luz  
Aiko – Numa tradução literal: Filha do amor – ai (amor) ko (filho/filha ou criança)  
Amaterasu Oumikami: A Deusa Amaterasu é a figura central e de maior importância na mitologia japonesa. Foi ela quem deu origem à família imperial. No templo Ise, pertencente a família imperial, até antes da Segunda Guerra, os japoneses desejavam visitar o local, pelo, menos uma vez na vida. Não devido a ser o templo da família imperial, mas para poder rezar e com isso, poder pedir por uma farta colheita à deusa Amaterasu, fonte da vida, e também ao Deus da Água Sarutahiko, e à Deusa dos Cereais, Toyouke.

300 AC DA ERA Yayoi: Um período da era do Japão que vai de 300 AC até 300 DC. O cultivo de arroz e instrumentos de metal são transmitidos do continente. Com a intensificação das atividades agrícolas, e aumento da população, nascem as diferenças sociais, a classe dos ricos e pobres. Pela primeira vez, o Japão é mencionado numa escritura chinesa. Aos poucos, os nativos do arquipélago deixam a vida nômade de caça e pesca, e começam a fixar residência. As primeiras moradias fixas consistiam em covas rasas, cobertas com sapê. Pode-se dizer que foi o primeiro marco da revolução no campo.Logo, o cultivo do arroz foi ganhando terreno,

Os japoneses que viviam no século III: Não usavam chapéus, amarravam uma tira de tecido na testa e cobriam-se com tecidos enrolados ao corpo e amarrados na cintura. As mulheres vestiam roupas feitas com tecido bem largo, com um corte no meio do pano, por onde passavam a cabeça para vesti-las. Plantavam pés de arroz e cânhamo e criavam bichos-da-seda. Quando as pessoas de hierarquia superior passavam pela rua, as de classes inferiores escondiam-se atrás de moitas e, ao dirigirem-lhes a palavra, ajoelhavam-se com as mãos apoiadas no chão.


	10. Preparação

**cap 10 Preparação**

202 AC DA ERA Yayoi

Amanhece nas Terras do oeste. Em seu quarto, Yukiko se recompõe, seus olhos ainda estão inchados, e ficou tão ocupada chorando, que se esqueceu de tomar um banho. Agora que amanheceu, era arriscado se banhar no lago que costumava usar. Infelizmente, teria que tomar banho no ofuro, algo que evitava a todo custo.  
Como estava um tanta inchada, esperou que uma serva aparecesse no corredor, e por sorte, naquele momento, sentiu o cheiro de uma youkai se aproximando. Ela entreabriu as enormes portas duplas de seu luxuoso quarto.  
-Serva!- com a voz firme, chamou a atenção da criada que passava distraidamente no corredor.  
Ela levou um susto. E imediatamente, adentrou no quarto, com os olhos baixos e rapidamente se curvou, apoiando as palmas das mãos no chão, abaixando a cabeça. Yukiko estava de costas para ela  
-Hai, Yukikosama.  
-Prepare-me um banho, com essência de yuri, e oleo de sumire  
A serva precisou de um tempo para processar a informação, era sabido, entre os servos, que Yukiko nunca usara o ofuro luxuoso para se banhar. Esse era um pedido estranho.  
-E me banharei sozinha .E avise-me quando estiver pronto.  
-Hai. Yukikosama. Deseja algo mais?  
-iie.  
A serva rapidamente, saiu de costas do aposento. Seria um desrespeito com sua senhora, vira-lhe as costas.  
Yukiko, na sacada de seu luxuoso e espaçoso quarto, observava as terras do Oeste, com um olhar perdido, imerso em uma tristeza profunda. A serva retorna, e a avisa que o ofuro está pronto.  
A daiyoukai retorna de seus pensamentos, e dirige-se ao ofuro. O fato de Yukiko usar o ofuro surpreende a todos os servos, e logo, começa a se espalhar a notícia.  
No ofuro, Yukiko já terminara de se banhar, e vestiu-se após se secar, enquanto pensava em sua estratégia.  
Sim, creio que esse é o único jeito de garantir que ele não retorne... e uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos azuis.  
No quarto, Aiko acorda. Ela se espreguiça, e se recorda de uma sensação maravilhosa que sentiu na noite passada. Fora arregada no colo pelo jovem inuyoukai, enquanto sentia o calor que ele emanava, seus batimentos cardíacos e seu cheiro único e maravilhoso, que a fazia perde-se em sonhos com ele, imaginando como seria o corpo dele. Em seus sonhos, ele aparecia e saía em tantas situações, que ela agradecia aos deuses, que ele não soubesse ler mentes. Sentiu quando ele a deitou no futon e o doce toque de seus lábios, acariciados pelos dedos fortes e macios de Oyakata, pois naquela hora, ela estava meia sonolenta, e decidiu fingir que dormia, para aproveitar por mais tempo, mas, para sua infelicidade ele parou, afastou-se ,e saiu de seu quarto, chamando uma serva para troca-la. Aborrecida, resolveu dormir. Se trocou com a ajuda da serva e deitou, após a serva se retirar, ela esmurrou o chão de raiva. Havia gostado da sensação de seus lábios sendo tocados por ele, e queria sentir por mais tempo. Ela murmurou um "droga".  
Mas a noite de sono ajudou-a a acordar de bom humor. Levanta-se do futon, enquanto a serva pessoal dela entra, uma youkai, com olhos negros e cabelos azuis, presos em coque, e vestindo uma yukata simples, rosa, com listras brancas. Ao entrar, se ajoelha perante Aiko, com as palmas das mãos encostadas no chão.  
-Deseja algo, Aikosama?  
-Gostaria de um banho.  
-Ordenarei que prepare o ofuro. Deseja qual essência na água, e qual tipo de oleo para ser massageado na pele de Aikosama?  
-Hum... e-la coloca o dedo no queixo, meditando.-..já sei! Essência de sakura, e óleo de yuri.  
-Já providenciarei, Aikosama -e a serva se retira sem virar as costas para a hanyou.  
Yukiko, já vestida, resolve caminhar pelos jardins, para espairecer, sobre seus planos de batalha, contra o inimigo que virá. Tem que garantir, que Oyakata e Aiko, principalmente a ookamihanyou, não interfira, pois seu filhote precisará da habilidade oculta do clã hoshiyakannohanashiro, que somente Aiko é capaz de usar." Preciso evitar que ela utilize suas habilidades ocultas, mas, como ?"  
Tentarei impedi-la do melhor jeito, mas senão me restar escolha, será pelo pior jeito, e isto, é algo que não desejo.  
E retorna ao castelo, pelo seu olfato, sabe que seu filhote, encontra-se na divisa norte das terras do oeste, e portanto, está bem longe. " Este é o momento para...". Seu pensamento é interrompido por Aiko, que vinha correndo em sua direção, com um sorriso, de ponta à outra, no rosto.  
-Yukikosama!  
Ela se vira, e sorri maternalmente.  
-AH! Aikochan. -que sorte a minha ela ter vindo, Yukiko pensa.  
-Ohayougozaimassu, Yukikosama.  
-Ohayougozaimassu, Aiko -e afaga a cabeça dela. Não era segredo, que Yukiko tratava Aiko como uma filha que nunca teve.  
-Está uma... bela manhã, não... acha? -Aiko pergunta sorridente a Yukiko.  
-Hai. Mas, o que a deixou tão feliz, Aiko? Além de meu filhote, ter lhe tocado nos lábios com os dedos?  
-Hã? Como?...- Aiko fica vermelha e sem graça, perante a inudaiyoukai.  
-Digamos, que um "passarinho" me contou. -ela sorri.  
-Hikarichan? Ainda está aqui?  
É hábito dela passear por aí, invisível, viu a cena e me contou. Embora as fênix não tenham sexo, não existe fênix fêmea ou macho. concluiu com simplicidade.  
-Eu...eu...- estava sem graça, perante o olhar de Yukiko, porém ela lhe transmitia um olhar bondoso e materno, e não de censura.  
-Tudo bem. Eu ficaria honrada em te-la, se puder, como cunhada. Meu filhote ainda não percebeu completamente os sentimentos dele sobre você, mas, não perca as esperanças, um dia ele vai entender, só que você terá que ter muita paciência.  
-Hai! -ela sorriu, contente por saber que aquela a quem considerava como mãe, não a censurava, e sim, a apoiava. Tinha o apoio da mãe de seu amado.  
-Esta Yukiko estava querendo falar com Aikochan, sobre um assunto, e fazer um pedido.  
-Tudo o que Yukikosama pedir, Aiko fará.  
-Sente. -e indicou com a mão um lugar no gramado, enquanto ela também se sentava.  
Aiko notou o olhar triste de sua mãe adotiva.  
-Algo de errado com Yukikosama?  
-Em breve, terei uma batalha terrível. Ela irá consumir todo o meu poder, e com certeza, deixarei esse mundo...  
-Aiko não permitirá. Esta Aiko tem a habilidade oculta...  
Proveniente do clã Hoshiyakannohanashiro. Este símbolo de estrela de cinco pontas, de cor negra, em sua nuca, é a marca de nascença que só os descendentes deste clã possuem.  
-Nani?- ela se surpreendeu, nunca contará a ninguém sobre seu clã, seu falecido pai lhe proibira, e ela ainda seguia suas ordens.  
Por acaso, o meu clã Tenhananotsukishiro, mantinha relações amigaveís com o seu clã Hoshiyakannohanashiro. Estas relações vinham de milênios. Tanto seus ancestrais, quanto os meus ela tornou seu olhar ao céu conheciam as habilidades uns dos outros ela olhou para a hanyouminha Hahaue iria se casar com seu Otousan, mas infelizmente, Kekkoo a seduziu e a fez escolher ele, e não seu Otousan, o que foi uma pena, pois fulminou no fim do meu clã...  
-Mas, Oyakatasama...  
-Ele é macho. No meu clã, ao contrário do seu, só nasce fêmeas, o que mantém a pureza, e ficou predestinado, que quando nascesse um macho, seria o fim do clã, e Oyakata é um inuyoukai macho.  
-Entendo...  
-Embora não possa usar as habilidades totais de meu clã, já que ele é considerado um descendente impuro pelos meus ancestrais e dele, consegue usar algumas delas, inconscientemente.  
-Aiko não sabia...  
-Mas, não era bem isso que Yukiko queria falar com você. E sim, de Aiko não utilizar a habilidade oculta.  
-Demo...  
-Sem mas. A habilidade oculta do clã Hoshiyakannohanashiro só pode ser usada uma única vez. E além disso, desejo a sua felicidade e a de Oyakata. Só sinto que...  
-Não deixarei Yukikosama morrer!  
Desesperada, abraçou Yukiko, enquanto lágrimas caiam compulsivamente. Yukiko afagou a cabeça de Aiko e a abraçou, como uma mãe faria. Aiko sentia o calor que emanava de Yukiko, se sentia envolvida e protegida, fazendo-a recordar de sua mãe, e daquele tempo, que em seus sonhos, a fazia retornar.  
-Se me ajudar, estará condenando meu filhote.  
Aiko arregala os olhos, espantada, olha para Yukiko.  
-Nani?  
-Já previ. Oyakata precisará dessa habilidade no futuro, se Aikochan usar nesta Yukiko, como Oyakata sobreviverá?  
Aiko abaixa a cabeça. Se Yukiko dizia isso, é porque aconteceria, ela confiava plenamente na inudaiyoukai. Se a ajudasse, Oyakata morreria. Se não ajudasse Yukiko, ela morreria. De um jeito ou de outro, perderia aquela que ela como uma mãe para ela, e que a tinha em grande afeição, ou aquele que amava com toda a força de seu coração. Não importava a decisão que tomasse, ela perderia uma dos dois seres mais importantes para ela.  
-Yukiko sempre desejou morrer.  
-Hã?  
-Quando essa Yukiko morrer, poderá ficar eternamente com sua Hahaue e no lugar a qual realmente pertence. Nunca temi a morte, nunca temerei. A morte é apenas uma próxima aventura. e sorri.  
-Yukikosama...  
-Mas vejo que é crueldade deixar essa decisão em suas pobres mãozinhas. Será um fardo muito grande para Aiko carregar, e se Yukiko fizesse isso, se sentiria muito mal.  
Antes que Aiko entendesse o que Yukiko queria transmitir, a inudaiyoukai colocou a palma da mão na frente de Aiko.  
-Tennohikari!  
Aiko caiu desacordada no colo de Yukiko.  
-Perdoe-me, minha criança. -e uma lágrima escorre de seu olho azul.  
Ela leva nos braços a ookamihanyou desacordada , para o quarto dela. Os servos vêem a cena, mas são advertidos por ela, que se contassem, se veriam com ela.  
-Yukikouesama, tem certeza de sua decisão? Hogosha sai da bainha e olha atentamente para a daiyoukai.  
-Hai, Hogosha. È a única opção...  
-E pensar que tudo isso ocorrerá, devido a destruição de vosso honoravél clã...  
Mas, isso deveria ser feito, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E caberá a mim, a última descendente pura do clã Tenhananotsukishiro, acabar com esta história que se alastra há milênios, com minhas próprias garras e caninos. Este é o meu dever.  
-Com certeza. Vossa decisão, deixaria seus ancestrais orgulhosos.  
Chegando mo quarto de Aiko, Yukiko deposita delicadamente a hanyou desacordada no futon.  
-Espero que me perdoe algum dia.- e beijou maternalmente a testa da ookamihanyou, e a cobriu com o lençol. Logo após cobri-la, sentou de frente a Aiko.  
-Hikari, traga pergaminho, pincel e tinta. -Yukiko fala, retirando uma katana de sua cintura, ficando só com a kamikiba.  
Depois de alguns minutos, surge chamas que irrompem ao lado da inudaiyoukai. Era Hikari. Trazia um pergaminho em branco em uma das patas, um pote de tinta no outro, e um pincel no bico, e delicadamente, com graça e elegância, deposita o que trouxera ao lado de Yukiko.  
-Domo arigatou, Hikarichan. -e afaga a cabeça bela, brilhante e macia da fênix, que solta um pio amavél -mas, antes...  
Um estranho brilho envolve Yukiko, ela abre seus braços e grita.  
-Tennohikari e imediatamente, ouve-se "bakes" de corpos caindo.  
Perto da fronteira ao norte, Oyakata se sente estranho. Do nada, sente uma tristeza profunda, a qual não entende sua origem. Mas sente, que deve ir até sua mãe. Então, assumindo a forma henge, voa até o castelo o mais rápido que pode.  
Chegando ao castelo, foi procurar sua mãe, ao adentrar no castelo, notou que os criados estavam adormecidos. Começou a utilizar seus instintos defensivos e a se por em guarda.  
-o que aconteceu?... Aiko! -ao pensar na hanyou.,ele se esqueceu de que devia fazer silêncio, um erro com certeza fatal.  
Ele colocou a mão na boca, não deveria ter falado nada, muito menos gritar, falhara em sua abordagem, mas mantinha esperança que qualquer que fosse ou fossem os inimigos, não teriam ouvido. Sua hahue lhe ensinou que deve pegar o inimigo de surpresa, como se estivesse caçando uma presa. Tinha que surpreende-lo, tinha que ser sorrateiro e imperceptível.  
Começou a explorar o local, embora o seu coração estivesse apreensivo, preocupado, com o que tivesse acontecido com sua protegida. Segurava a vontade de gritar procurando por Aiko.  
Percorria o castelo, se precavendo de ataques furtivos, enquanto passava por corpos de servos desacordados. Enfim, chegara ao quarto de Aiko, e ao passar por uma passagem secreta, atrás de uma litografia, viu Aiko adormecida placidamente no futon, com sua mãe, sentada, olhando para ele quando entrou. Ela notou a confusão no rosto do filhote, e disse:  
-Esta Yukito colocou-os para dormir. Ouvi Oyakatakun gritando por Aiko, uma única vez, o suficiente, para que seu inimigo te achasse e lhe atacasse de surpresa. -olhou com censura -Na próxima vez, se contenha, e analise friamente. Se morrer, não poderá salvar quem ama.- e deu um leve sorriso.  
-Claro que me importo com esta fêmea hanyou, Aiko é minha protegida... mas...amar? -ele olhou confuso.  
-Quando tocou o lábio dela gentilmente com seus dedos...  
-Oya...Oyaka...-sua voz falhava sob o olhar atento da mãe, embora não olhasse para ele, com um tom de censura, mas sim, amavelmente -não sei como este Oyakata pode fazer isso...quer...dizer..., quando notei...  
-Com o tempo, Oyakatakun entenderá. Meu filhote é muito inteligente e esperto -e sorriu, concluindo com uma ênfase de orgulho.  
-Bem...então... feliz por conseguir se livrar da conversa sobre seu ato em relação a Aiko... foi um treinamento, para ver como agiria em uma situação de surpreender o inimigo? Como Hahaue fez isso?  
-Hai! Este foi meu último teste e treinamento com meu filhote, em breve, partirei deste mundo...  
-Como?- ele a olhou surpreso, sua mãe era muito poderosa, já a vira em batalhas anteriores. -Como podia existir um ser mais poderoso do que Yukiko?  
-Existe sim, não tão poderoso quanto Yukiko, mas seus poderes me ultrapassam um pouco como se lesse o pensamento de seu filhote e esta batalha é minha. -Quando Yukiko partir, vá falar com Bokusenou, ele lhe explicará tudo sobre o meu clã, a qual Oyakata descende, embora meus ancestrais não concordam que um mestiço com youkai, gerado por uma segunda geração d e mestiço, como è o caso de sua Hahaue, de fato, pertença ao clã. Não me importa o que os ancestrais pensem de mim, Oyakata é o descendente do clã Tenhananotsukishiro, possuí o meu sangue, herdado de nossos ancestrais. e sorri com orgulho.  
-Lutaremos juntos.  
-iie. Yukiko lutará sozinha. Não obrigue sua hahaue a tomar medidas preventivas, como a que tomei com Aiko.  
-Aiko? -ele olha para a hanyou.  
-Não se preocupe. Aiko acordará logo.  
-Porque?  
-Fui obrigada...um dia entenderá meus motivos...eu só quero poupa-la...  
-Poupa-la do que?  
-De me ver partir- embora isso fosse mentira, era preferivél deixar Oyakata entender assim, com isso, evitaria que ele perguntasse à Aiko, o que quis dizer com poupa-la.  
-Já chegou. Será bom Oyakata assistir. Mas, deverá me prometer que não irá interferir. Deixo essa katama para Aiko -e Oykata nota uma katana deitada no chão, próxima à ookamihanyou foi forjada com o meu canino, somente Aiko poderá usar.  
-Avisarei ela.- embora estivesse triste, pelo fato de sua mãe partir.  
-Vamos, Oyakatakun.  
Yukiko retirou-se de maneira nobre do quarto, gesto esse que foi seguido por seu filho. Esta seria a última vez que andaria junto de sua genitora. Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos ambares de Oyakata, e uma dor profunda em seu peito, já começara a se instalar.

Tennohikari- luz celestial – Ten (celeste), no (do/da), Hikari(luz).  
Sakura – flor de cerejeira  
Yuri – Lírio  
Sumire – violeta  
Demo – mas  
Nani- o que?  
Hikari- luz  
Aiko – Numa tradução literal: Filha do amor – ai (amor) ko (filho/filha ou criança)  
Ue: ( sufixo) forma antiga e respeitosa do antigo Japão, e que possui estas traduções: Alto,superior,senhor, senhoria, acima.

Youkai: criatura sobrenatural da mitologia japonesa, um tipo de espírito surgido da natureza humana, de sentimentos como ódio, raiva, tristeza, dor, medo e que com o passar do tempo, passou a procriar entre si, embora alguns, continuem surgindo, dos sentimentos negativos dos homens, que pode derivar de figuras de animais ou plantas.  
Daiyoukai – grande youkai – Dai ( grande, )  
Hanyou – meio youkai - han(meio) , you ( o kanji you, é o mesmo do kanji you de youkai, então seria uma alusão a Youkai). È o ser que nasceu da união de um youkai e humano, mas há também o hanyou que surge, com a fusão de vários youkais, tendo um coração humano maligno como liga, como Naraku. Um hanyou é todo o ser que não é um youkai puro.  
Youki: energia sobrenatural dos youkais   
ookamihanyou- meio yokai lobo – han(meio) , you ( o kanji you, é o mesmo do kanji you de youkai, então seria uma alusão a Youkai), ookami(lobo).  
inu – cachorro  
inu youkai – youkai cachorro  
inu daiyoukai – grande youkai cachorro.  
Henge- verdadeira forma de um youkai, a forma humana não é a verdadeira forma de um youkai. ( lê-se Hengue, mas a escrita é henge)  
Hai -sim

Sama: sufixo após o nome que indica uma forma muito respeitosa de se dirigir à pessoa, geralmente com alguém de hierarquia superior, como por exemplo os senhores feudais, imperadores, príncipes, princesas, monges, sacerdotisas, etc.  
Kamikiba - presa(canino) divino – kami(divino) kiba ( presa/canino)  
Hogosha- guardião (ã)  
Haha – Minha mãe  
Domo arigatou- muito obrigada  
Ofuro – é a banheira dos japoneses, pode ser chamado de furo( maneira informal) O Ofuro pode ser feito tanto de madeira (tradicional), quanto de pedra. Quem se banhava era primeiro o patriarca, depois a mulher, e os filhos, do mais velho para o mais novo. O ofuro denomina-se tanto a banheira, que costuma ser oval, quanto o ato de entrar no banho. Depois das notas, tem um exemplo, quem quiser ler o exemplo, é só ir até o final, senão vai aprecer que estou dando aula e não quero isso, eu só escrevo por achar que seria curioso.  
Yukiko – Criança da neve ( numa tradução literal )- Yuki (neve) ko (criança ou filha(o) ), devido a pele e cabelos brancos como neve.  
Henge- verdadeira forma de um youkai, a forma humana não é a verdadeira forma de um youkai. ( lê-se Hengue, mas a escrita é henge) 

Clã Tenhana no tsukishiro : Numa tradução, seria Flores celestiais do castelo da lua. - Ten (celestial ), hana(flor), no ( do,da) ,tsuki (lua) ,shiro (castelo ) . Baseei-me na aparência de Inoov ( do anime guerreiras Mágicas de rayerth , eu o acho lindo ). È meio difícil de descreve o Inoov,sinto não ser muito precisa.  
Ohayougozaimassu – Bom Dia  
Futon - a "cama" dos japoneses, com uma base de palha, coberta de panos. Quanto mais nobre o ser que deitava, mas macia ela era, pois era revestida, com muitos tecidos. Já a dos aldeões, era só a palha trançada, com exceção de alguns, que conseguiam pelo menos, uma peça de tecido para cobrir a palha. Usavam como travesseiro, uma espécie de pedaço de madeira, os mais pobres, não possuíam apoio para a cabeça.


	11. Batalha de daiyoukais

**cap 11 - Batalha de daiyoukais**

Na cultura tradicional do japão, o macaco é inimigo do cão, e vice versa, quanto ao cão ser inimigo do gato, é uma ideia ocidental, como pretendo seguir o mais próximo possível a cultura japonesa, escolhi um macaco poderoso, para ser o último inimigo de Yukiko, uma daiyoukai cachorro

202 AC DA ERA Yayoi  
Ao sair com sua mãe, Oyakata nota que o céu de repente fechara. Se tornara escuro, e trovões castigavam as nuvens. Ele sente-se estranho. Sua mãe nota e fala:  
-É a presença de Jigokunosaru, um sarudaiyoukai.  
-nani?  
-Ele foi lacrado há mais de 2.000 anos, pelos nossos ancestrais, seu poder era tal, que Tennohikari, não conseguiu derrota-lo, apenas conseguiu usar a sua vida para lacra-lo. Mas, se o clã desaparecesse ou fosse contaminado, o lacre seria quebrado. Me admira Jigokunosaru não ter vindo procurar-me antes. Ele sente um ódio mortal pelos nossos ancestrais e por esta Yukiko, e virá para vingar-se. Meu filhote só assistirá, não ouse interferir, entendeu/  
-Hai -disse com um tom triste.  
Das nuvens tenebrosas, surge um gigantesco macaco, de cor negra, com olhos vermelhos, em uma das musculosas mãos, porta um machado enorme. Seu tamanho bate com o de Yukiko. De sua mandíbula, saem enormes presas, ele possui três caudas.  
Oyakata fica assustado, pois ele é gigantesco. Yukiko assumi a forma henge, e parte em direção ao céu, para lutar contra o sarudaiyoukai, e tem início a luta apocalíptica, entre dois daiyoukais gigantescos, uma luta mortal.  
-Cachorra! És a última do clã Tenhananotsukishiro! Aquela sua ancestral imbecil, como ousou me lacrar?! Mas, pelo menos a bastarda morreu.  
-Hunf! Fala muito para um macaco que será morto por Yukitohime, a última descedente do clã Tenhananotsukishiro e que irá livrar o arquipélago de sua ameaça, de um jeito ou de outro, em honra de meus ancestrais -" Se contar que tenho um filhote, ele correrá perigo, é melhor não saber, vai que o saru use uma de suas técnicas e atinja Oyakata, é arriscado demais", ela pensa.  
-Tome isso! Jigokunoono ! Hakainohadou !  
Do enorme machado, saem ondas de vento cortantes de aspecto negro.  
-Tsukiyonokekkai!- Um reluzente escudo a envolve, protegendo-a do ataque, embora ele tenha feito um corte em seu focinho.  
-Pelo visto, é mais poderosa que sua ancestral ele passa a língua nos lábios será um prazer estraçalhar uma inudaiyoukai como Yukiko.  
-Hunf! Hinohikari !  
Um brilho ofuscante cega temporariamente o Jigokunosaru , e Yukiko avança com seu chifre, no cabo, próximo a lâmina, quebrando o seu chifre no meio . " urgh, espero que der certo", ela pensa. Atrás do macaco gigantesco, ela ataca:  
-Yoakeyari !  
-Tatekyuutai ! -o macaco faz surgir um escudo reluzente negro, em forma de esfera.  
-nani?  
-Hahahahaha, quer tentar destruir meu machado com parte de seu chifre? Sua ancestral usou a mesma técnica comigo, não funcionará novamente. Hakaiha!  
De sua enorme mão, saem inúmeras lâminas curvas negras, que voam em direção a Yukiko.  
-Tsukinoyari !  
As lanças de Yukiko e do Jigokunosaru se chocam, ambas se anulando.  
-Vejo que sabes lutar. Mas, se a cachorra não usar nenhum ataque que atinja seu pedaço de chifre ele não conseguirá destruí-lo , e não irei tentar tirar o chifre pois um kekkai impede...  
-Hinohikari! -ela emite um brilho forte, ofuscando o macaco  
-Tatekyuutai! -ao mesmo tempo, Jigokunosaru invoca seu escudo, se precavendo de qualquer ataque que receberá de Yukiko.  
-Yoakeyari ! -o ataque de Yukiko é detido pela esfera escudo dele.  
-Isto é inútil ! Hakainohadou !  
-Tsukiyonokekkai !- mas a barreira não impede que seja feito mais um corte, na testa de Yukiko

- Tennokyoutei! Seiketsugou! Habilidade oculta do clã Tenhananotsukishiro !  
Mas o macaco nota que não ocorreu nada com ele.  
-Hahahaaha, sua técnica falhou !  
-È o que veremos ela diz com um sorriso maligno Hinohikari ! -Yukiko emite novamente um brilho intenso ofuscante.  
-Tatekyuutai! -após cessar o brilho, ele ataca novamente hakaiha!  
-Tsukinoyari ! os ataques se colidem, anulando-se.  
-Hinohikari!  
-Tatekyuutai!  
-hakaiha!  
-Tsukinoyari!  
E assim se segui, por três vezes consecutivas, Yukiko ofuscava Jigokunosaru , que por sua vez se defendia, atacava Yukiko em seguida, que contra atacava, e retornava a ofusca-lo. Até que Jigokunosaru, irritou-se.  
-Sua cachorra desgraçada! Já estou farto disso! Tome isso ! Jigokunoono ! Hakainohadou !  
Yukiko desviou-se do ataque, e contra atacou  
-Tsukinokousen ! -e uma tempestade de raios, saídos do chifre dela, avançam sobre o sarudaiyoukai.  
-Jigokunoono ! Hakainohadou ! ambos os ataques anulam parcialmente um ao outro, alguma sondas avançam sobre Yukiko, que invoca sua reluzente barreira para se defender, enquanto que Jigokunosaru faz o mesmo, invocando sua esfera escudo.  
-Sua besta! Acha que pode derrotar, o Jigokunosaru, o rei do inferno!  
Ela sorri, e gargalha saborosamente.  
-Hahahahahhahah ! Imbecil! O que o macaco fedido conhece sobre a técnica do chifre de meu clã?  
-O que?!  
-Ora, ele absorve qualquer ataque ou defesa que eu use, se acertar o meu oponente, independente de ser físico ou não , tem o mesmo efeito ela frisou bem o qualquer ou seja...  
-iie! Impossivél! Jigokunosaru desesperou-se.  
-Embora Jigokunosaru tenha erguido seu escudo quando ataquei-o com o Hinohikari, recebeu o brilho ofuscante, que passou a ser armazenado pelo meu chifre pregado no machado, o único inconveniente, é que necessito utilizar muitas vezes o Hinohikari para ter êxito, mas Jigokunosaru me ajudou, quando usou o Jigokunoono contra o ataque desta Yukiko, o Tsukinokousen, claro que provoquei-o ao insistir no ataque, defesa e contra ataque.  
Neste instante o pedaço de chifre encravado no machado, brilha, e gera uma imensa explosão, destruindo o machado, junto com o antebraço do sarudaiyoukai.  
-Desgraçada!  
-Huh! Pelo que vejo, o grande Jigokunosaru, não é tudo o que meus ancestrais diziam.

- tsukinokagayaki! -o corpo dela se transforma em pura luz, com alguns contornos, que avança sobre o sarudaiyoukai.  
Ele por sua vez, usa seu escudo broqueando o ataque, fazendo com que o focinho dela se choque contra seu escudo.  
-idiota! Eu posso invocar meu escudo! Tatekyuutai me protege de qualquer ataque...  
-Hikarinobahuhatsu ! -e uma rajada de luz sai das mandíbulas de Yukiko. O escudo do sarudaiyoukai não resiste, e se rompe, fazendo-o receber metade do ataque do Hikarinobahuhatsu, ferindo sua pele peluda.  
-Desgraçada! -e com o braço esquerdo, dá um soco na escapula direita de Yukiko, fazendo-a ganir de dor.  
-caiiim!  
Apesar da dor , ela avançou com suas mandíbulas contra a garganta do macaco, pretendia rasgar sua jugular, enquanto suas garras das patas dianteiras, fatigavam o corpo do sarudaiyoukai. Ele por sua vez, dava chicotadas com suas caudas no corpo da daiyoukai, marcando-a como se fossem queimaduras, e dava murros consecutivos no lombo dela. Enquanto ela estivesse grudada nele não poderia usar sua técnica Tatekyuutai. E ela estava próxima da traqueia dele. Até que ele invoca um revestimento semelhante a diamante em suas caudas, que golpeiam lateralmente Yukiko, que antes de ser atingida, o larga e diz.  
-Tennokyoutei! Seiketsugou! -pronunciou as palavras com as mandíbulas cobertas de sangue e pingando, tanto sangue do macaco quanto dela, devido aos ataques em seu corpo.  
Yukiko é arremessada e nota que sua pata direita está quebrada, pela dureza do ataque das caudas. Mas o sarudaiyoukai não está melhor, seu corpo está encharcado de sangue dele e dela, seu pescoço foi dilacerado, embora sua traqueia permanecesse intacta, mas por pouco não fora cortada. Yukiko cai ao chão inconsciente e murmura " Eu consegui..."  
-hahaue! -Oyakata grita do chão, em sua forma henge, apavorado.  
-hahue? Então, este filhote de cachorro é filho dela. -ele sorri malignamente vou trucida-lo!  
-Hakainohadou! Posso usar essa técnica, tendo apenas um pedaço de aço do meu machado, no caso, do cabo!  
Yukiko recobra os sentidos, ao ver o sarudaiyoukai atacar seu filhote, e com uma agilidade impressionante até para ela, que acaba por se lembra do que sua falecida mãe dizia "_ Se tem alguém que quer proteger, se tornará mais forte".  
_Yukiko se põe entre seu filhote e o ataque do macaco.  
-Tsukinokagayaki!  
Seu corpo torna-se luminoso e avança, desfazendo o ataque dele, e chocando-se com seu corpo, o eletrocutando-o, que no meio da dor, esmurrou o peito de Yukiko, fazendo-a jorrar sangue de suas mandíbulas entreabertas. Os dois caem no chão..  
Sem pensar duas vezes, Oyakata vai até sua mãe gravemente ferida. Ela se encontra, estendida no chão, imersa em uma poça de sangue de seu próprio corpo.  
-hahaue! -Oyakata encosta seu focinho no dela, enquanto lágrimas caem de seus olhos rubros.  
Ela abre fracamente seus olhos e vê as lágrimas de Oyakata. Dá um sorriso fraco, enquanto sua respiração está fraca.  
-Meu filhote...deveria ter atacado ...Jigokunosaru ... enquanto está caído... o macaco fedido continua..vivo...embora esteja bem mal...  
Oyakata olha o macaco gigantesco caído, respirando com dificuldade, com todo o seu corpo queimado.  
-Oyakata...- a voz dele falha.  
-Tudo bem, ...meu filhote...,mesmo que o macaco sobreviva... Jigokunosaru irá ...seguir-me para o além...  
hã?!  
-A técnica Tennokyoutei, seguida... de Seiketsugou, visa criar ...um vínculo... entre a minha... vida ...e do meu ...oponente, ...se Yukiko morrer, ...Jigokunosaru morrerá...mas...para isso... é preciso dizer-las no momento certo... quando ele me atacou, eu falei, ativando-as...mas ...era necessário sangue de meu oponente...por isso avancei..sobre o macaco... fiz o contrário que nossa ancestral... fez, se fizesse igual a ela,... me concentrando em ataques a ...distância, seria meu fim, pois ...ele tem o poder de absorver a vida... a sua volta, para poder se ...recuperar.. seria uma batalha longa e Yukiko...se cansaria...eu já havia previsto isso... e me preparei faz décadas..para esse dia...  
-Mas, não quero que a senhora vá...faz pouco tempo que nos conhecemos...sempre senti falta de ter uma mãe...e agora... -ele gani e chora, seu coração encontra-se pesado, vendo sua genitora em seus momentos finais.  
Ela lambe o focinho do filhote e logo depois, com dificuldade, encosta sua cabeça junto ao de Oyakata, que deita ao lado de sua mãe, deixando que a sua genitora apóie sua cabeça na dele.  
-Yukiko sempre ...estará com sua cria... sempre... Oyakata tem...Aiko...  
-hã?! Aiko?  
-Hai...Oyakatakun entenderá em breve...  
como assim, Hahaue?  
Ela sorri fracamente, e lambe o focinho dele, uma última vez.  
-Meu pequeno filhote...logo entenderá...logo...Yukiko sempre estará com seu filhote...sempre...a morte...é apenas uma próxima viagem... e ela fecha os olhos.  
Oyakata não escutava mais o coração que antes batia fracamente. Ele não queria acreditar, não queria aceitar, que sua genitora morrera em uma poça de sangue...  
-hahaue... ele chorou mais ainda...Hahaue!  
Ele se levanta e sacode a cabeça dela com seu focinho, mas já sabia que ela não acordaria, que seus olhos azuis estavam fechados para sempre, e que nunca mais veria seu doce olhar materno, que nunca mais teria a sensação de amparo e proteção. Seu coração doía imensamente, parecia que iria explodir de tanta dor. Então, levanta seu focinho para o céu e uiva, liberando parte da dor que sentia.Um uivo que expressava o sofrimento em seu interior.  
-Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
De repente, o corpo de sua genitora brilha, e perante os olhos dele, ela surgi, envolta em uma névoa clara, prateada, sem nenhum ferimento. Ele sente o toque gentil do focinho dela.  
-Vamos retornar a forma semelhante a humana, meu filhote?  
-hai ele disse fracamente.  
Na forma humana, Yukiko ainda envolta na névoa, abraça Oyakata, enquanto acaricia maternalmente a cabeça dele.  
-Oyakatakun...Yukiko sempre estará junto de seu filhote, não chore...isso só fará Yukiko ficar ainda mais triste...  
Oyakata chora abraçado a ela, não importa que ele já seja um youkai adulto, que pose travar suas próprias batalhas e se encontra grande demais para dormir acalentado em outra pele a não ser a sua. Mas não consegue se conter. Em companhia dela pode descobrir o que era um amor maternal, o educando, e o protegendo, sempre estando lá, ao lado dele, para acalenta-lo, ampara-lo, portando sempre um doce sorriso no rosto, embora ás vezes fosse energética, mas ele sabia, que era para o seu próprio bem.  
-Yukikosama!  
Os dois olham e vêem Aiko, descendo da dragoa de duas cabeças, UnAH, correndo em sua direção, com os olhos em lágrimas. Oyakata se afasta de Yukiko, para Aiko poder abraça-la, pois sabe que Aiko considera Yukiko como sua mãe também.  
-Minha criança hanyou...Yukiko também estará com esta Aiko, pois Oyakata e Aiko são os seres mais importantes para esta Yukiko. Mas, agora tenho que ir. Prometam-me que cuidarão um do outro, e que não irão chorar mais, pois assim, quem fica ainda mais triste será Aiko.  
-Hai.Yukikosama- Aiko fala cabisbaixa, com lágrimas ainda sem seus olhos  
-Oyakatakun?  
-Hai, Hahaue...  
-Fico feliz -e sorri tristementevou partir ela beija maternalmente a testa de Aiko e Oyakata, e dá um carinho em cada uma das cabeças de UnAH.

Então, majestosamente, com os ombros erguidos,adentra na nevoa prateada, não ousando olhar para trás, para não aumentar ainda mais a tristeza que sentia. Ao adentrar completamente, a névoa e ela somem, deixando para trás, dois corações sofrendo, pela perda do ser mais importante para eles.  
Porém, ela não vai inicialmente para o além, algumas das habilidades de seu clã, permitem que ela vague pelo mundo dos vivos por um tempo, e com o que restara do tempo dela que podia ficar, vai até Osirik, no Egito.  
Osirik se encontrava em seu belo jardim, com Sekhmet conversando, sentadas em cadeiras de espaldar alto, de mogno, com detalhes dourados. De repente, Osirik se volta para frente e diz a Sekhmet.  
-Yukiko retornou... -Osirik diz com tristeza nos olhos.  
-Onde está?  
-Oi, amigas.- Yukiko surge envolta na névoa, e se encontra em frente das duas.  
-Yukiko? O que? -Sekhmet olha assustada para ela.  
-Sabia que você morreria, quando saiu daqui, naquele dia.  
-Você sabia, Osirik ?! por que não me disse? -Sekhmet olha indignada para Osirik  
-O que adiantaria? Nossa amiga com certeza sabia que morreria.  
-Sim, eu sabia. Eu já havia previsto, há muitas décadas atrás. Foi preciso, não tinha escolha.  
-Será? Ou não quis usar ?- Osirik a olhou de soslaio.  
-Tinha outro jeito? Porque não usou, Yukiko?- Sekhmet olha surpresa para ela.  
-Se usasse a opção que tinha para não morrer, um ser muito importante a mim, sofreria demais e o outro também. ela baixa a cabeça com um olhar triste seria egoísmo de minha parte ela olha para o plácido céu azul Além disso, poderei ficar com minha querida mãe para sempre e finaliza com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.  
-Bem, se é o que deseja. -Sekhmet a olha tristemente.  
-Poderia pedir um favor a vocês?  
-Sim, Yukiko -Osirik consente com a cabeça  
-O que quiser. -Sekhmet confirma com a cabeça também.  
-Terei uma bisneta problemática, e precisará da ajuda de vocês. Tenho certeza, que com seus poderes a reconheceram como minha descendente. Ela vai demorar para nascer. Quando ela nascer, eu avisarei através de Hikari. È que o pai dela, digamos...  
-Não é o mais indicado para ter filhos -Sekhmete conclui.  
-Não no caso dela, por ela ser uma hanyou. E infelizmente, ele despertará como pai, possivelmente muito tarde, e sem nenhuma chance de consertar seus erros. Aí, precisaria da ajuda de vocês, para fazer algo e evitar que esta chance se perca para sempre.  
-Entendo... claro que ajudaremos.  
-Pode deixar amiga, vá para o além em paz.  
-Posso visita-la de vez em quando?.- Osirik pergunta.  
-Claro, eu ficaria feliz -ela sorri.  
-Me leva junto, Osirik?  
-Claro, Sekhmet.  
-Vou ficar feliz das duas me fazerem uma visita.  
-Vou precisa que amparem Anuntak em breve. Posso contar com vocês duas. Afinal, Anuntak possui capacidade de ir até Yukiko, sendo meu filho.  
-Sim, mas porque?  
-Sim. Porque?  
As duas olham preocupadas para Osirik, que intimamente fica feliz com a preocupação sincera delas, pois sente essa preocupação vem do coração delas.  
-Devido ao Aniquilador.  
-O aniquilador?  
-Como isso aconteceu, Osirik ?- sekhmet olha apavorada para ela.  
-Isso, sua máscara deveria ser capaz de conter seus sentimentos. -Yukiko diz.  
-Mas, ela está falhando, ultimamente, estou usando-a direto, mas, sem muito sucesso. Dia a dia, sinto que o aniquilador desperta lentamente. -Osirik finaliza triste.  
S-eja forte! Tire esses sentimentos de seu coração, Osirik! -Sekhmet ralha com ela, apavorada.  
-Não adianta. Parar de amar não é uma opção. -Yukiko diz tristemente.  
-Yukiko! -Sekhmet ia dar bronca, mas ver o olhar profundamente triste da inudaiyoukai eu...eu... não quero que Osirik seja destruída! Isso é injusto!  
-As regras são claras. Devido ao diversos títulos que possuo, não me é dado o direito a ter sentimentos, ainda mais como deusa da morte e renascimento. Devo agir sem o máximo de sentimentos, devo ser fria e impassível. Mas, se começar a sentir, e estes forem intensos, o aniquilador virá, e irá me destruir...- ela diz cabisbaixa.  
-Vá até onde ficarei no além. Tenho um tesouro de família que pode ajuda-la, não evitará que o aniquilador venha, mas dará a você alguma chance de continuar a existir, mesmo fracamente.  
-Obrigado, Yukiko ela diz emocionada, enfim, há esperanças sua bisneta pode me ajudar com o aniquilador ? Creio que ela será a única que dará um fim nele, pois temo por meu filhote.  
-Tudo bem. Sei que cuidará dela, portanto não vejo problema nisso, e além do mais, você vai conseguir o que quer.  
-Você viu nas visões?  
Yukiko confirmou com a cabeça, fazendo Osirik sorrir de contentamento  
-Tenho que ir, meu tempo está acabando. Apareçam lá para me visitar. Osirik, se você já quiser, vá daqui a pouco para eu lhe entregar o que prometi.  
-Adeus, Yukiko- Sekhmet a abraça.  
-Sentiremos sua falta.  
-Adeus! e adentrou na névoa prateada, que desapareceu logo em seguida. 

No castelo de sua mãe que foi levado para lá, depois da morte de Aachiten , no outro mundo,ao adentrar os portões, Yukiko vê na entrada, ninguém menos que sua falecida genitora, seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, seu coração explode de felicidade, retirando a tristeza que sentia. Enfim, ficaria com sua mãe para sempre.  
-Hahaue!- e correndo, com um rosto umedecido por lágrimas,abraça a mãe, que a envolve protetoramente. Ela leva uma das mãos a cabeça da filha, dando carinho. E com uma voz maternal diz:  
-Bem vindo ao lar, minha filhote.

Tem um próximo episódio, o último, que contará tudo sobre o clã tenhana no tsukishiro, de onde e como surgiu, porque só fêmeas assumem a realeza, e etc... Ao terminar essa fanfic, farei sobre Oyakata, toda a sua vida.

Notas:  
Tennohikari – brilho celestial – Ten( céu ) , no (do/da), hikari (brilho)  
Jigokunosaru - Macaco infernal – saru (macaco) , jigoku (inferno) , no (do/da)  
Jigokunoono - Machado do inferno - ono (machado) ,jigoku ( inferno), no (do/da)  
Hakainohadou – Ondas da destruição - hadou (ondas ) , hakai (destruição) , no (do/da)  
Tatekyuutai – esfera escudo - kyuutai (esfera ) ,tate (escudo )  
hakaiha – Lâminas destruidoras – ha ( lâminas ) , kaiha ( destruidoras)  
Tennokyoutei - pacto celestial - Ten (celestial ), no (do/da) , Kyoutei (pacto )   
Seiketsugou – União celestial – ketsugou( união) , sei (vital)  
Tsukinokousen – raios lunares Raios ( kousen ) lunares( tsuki no )!  
Yoakeyari – Lanças alvas – Yoake( alvas) yari (lança)  
Tsukinokagayaki – Fulgor da lua – Tsuki (lua), no (do,da) kagayaki (fulgor) ia usar hirameki inicialmente, já que hirameki também é fulgor, mas optei por Kagayaki, para variar um pouco.  
Hikarinobahuhatsu – Rajada de Luz – Hikari(luz), no (do/da) , Bahuhatsu( Rajada)  
Hinohikari- Luz do sol – Hi(sol), no (do/da), hikari(luz)  
Tsukinoyari – Lanças da lua ou lanças lunares – Tsuki(lua), no (do/da), Yari (lanças).  
Tsukiyonokekkai- Barreira do luar, - tsukiyo (Luar), no(do/da), Kekkai (barreira)  
Youkai: criatura sobrenatural da mitologia japonesa, um tipo de espírito surgido da natureza humana, de sentimentos como ódio, raiva, tristeza, dor, medo e que com o passar do tempo, passou a procriar entre si, embora alguns, continuem surgindo, dos sentimentos negativos dos homens, que pode derivar de figuras de animais ou plantas.  
Saru – macaco  
Sarudaiyoukai – grande youkai macaco  
Osirik - Baseie -me em Osiris, o rei dos deuses e que governa o reino dos mortos. É o deus da renovação, de tudo que morre e volta a nascer, do eterno ciclo da vida.

Anuntak- Baseie -me em Ánubis, o deus com a cabeça de chacal. Ele é o mediador entre o céu e a terra, sendo temido pela falta de emoção e pela severidade de seu juízo, pois ninguém escapava de suas sentenças, e também era o guia dos mortos, que acompanhava a alma durante a última viagem e se encarregava de pesa-la na balança da justiça.  
Sekhmet- Baseie-me na deusa Sekhmet, a Poderosa, era a deusa da força e da guerra, encarregada de destruir os inimigos de Rá, o deus sol e do fárao. Ela era considerada o Olho do Sol, representando o poder destrutivo dos raios de sol. Em geral ela é representada como uma mulher, com cabeça de Leão, portando um disco solar.  
Hai -sim  
iie - não  
Haha – Minha mãe  
Yukiko – Criança da neve ( numa tradução literal )- Yuki (neve) ko (criança ou filha(o) ), devido a pele e cabelos brancos como neve.  
Clã Tenhana no tsukishiro : Numa tradução, seria Flores celestiais do castelo da lua. - Ten (celestial ), hana(flor), no ( do,da) ,tsuki (lua) ,shiro (castelo ) . Baseei-me na aparência de Inoov ( do anime guerreiras Mágicas de rayerth , eu o acho lindo ). È meio difícil de descreve o Inoov,sinto não ser muito precisa.  
Aiko – Numa tradução literal: Filha do amor – ai (amor) ko (filho/filha ou criança)


	12. Flores Celestiais do Castelo da Lua

**cap 12 - Flores celestiais do castelo da lua**

Quis mostrar o quanto Oyakata é poderoso. Pois, segundo li em uma revista. A lenda do cão branco existe no japão. O lendário cão branco para os japoneses, era um ser poderoso com poderes quase divinos, e um general, vitorioso em várias guerras, dizia que era filho do lendário cão branco, por isso, conseguia destruir qualquer exército. Por isso, criei Yukiko, queria dar uma explicação do porque de ele ter tais poderes, e serem quase divinos, como as lendas japonesas dizem. E a minha próxima fic, é continuação desta, só que será focado em Oyakata, sua vida, até sua morte.Bem, boa leitura.

202 AC DA ERA Yayoi

Aiko e Oyakata observaram o gigantesco macaco desaparecer aos poucos, desde que Yukiko partiu de suas vidas. Oyakata havia conseguido de acalmar, por ser um youkai, mas Aiko, uma ookamihanyou e fêmea, não havia conseguido parar de verter lágrimas. Oyakata suspirou, " pelo visto, irá demorar para Aiko parar de chorar". Mas ele não sabia, que os motivos dela, eram um tanto mais intensos que os dele. Ela tinha o poder de salva-la, mas, ela impedira, ela se culpava por não fazer nada, e inconsciente, imersa em sua culpa, começou a chorar mais pesadamente. De repente, sente algo quente passa-lhe abaixo das pálpebras, ela abre os olhos espantada e vê Oyakata secando as lágrimas dela com as costas do dedo indicador e sua voz, com um tom calmo:  
-Não chore mais, Aiko, não ouviste hahaue?- ele pergunta de frente a ela  
Aiko sente as bochechas ficarem quentes, seus batimentos aceleraram, começou a suar, tanto foi o que sentiu que parou momentaneamente de chorar. Oyakata percebeu o que fizera, e se pôs imediatamente a se afastar de Aiko, desviando seu olhar dela, e voltando-se ao céu, onde instantes antes, vira dois daiyoukais poderosos se enfrentarem e pôs-se a questionar-se se conseguiria um dia, se igualaria em poder a sua hahaue, fez isso, para desviar do pensamento que lhe ocorrera ao se aproximar de Aiko e enxuga-lhe as lágrimas, que fora o de beija-la. Enfim, estava compreendendo o que acontecia com ele perante ela. Mas, não sabia o que fazer.  
Aiko sorriu fracamente e enxugou suas lágrimas. Olhava para Oyakata, seu amado inuyoukai. Um amor que crescera do respeito e gratidão, que quando criança tinha dele, com o seu salvador e protetor. O gesto dele, fez com que a dor fosse aplacada no coração de hanyou dela.  
Oyakata ainda estava imerso em pensamentos. Como deveria agir com ela? Ela crescera, se tornava uma linda fêmea ookamihanyou. Era inteligente, perspicaz, alegre. Em sua companhia, ele não experimentava o sofrimento, e era sempre agradável e prazeroso. Perto dela sentia-se feliz, e sem dar-se conta, via-se sempre que possível em companhia dela. Mas, ela era sua protegida. Nunca imaginou se envolver com a garota que vira crescer, desde que a trouxe para as terras do oeste, em que na época, era uma criança mirrada, devido a desnutrição e exaustão provocada por aquele desgraçado. Não queria trata-la como um mera concubina, mas se casar com ela? Ele ainda era jovem demais, mal atingiu a maioridade, como poderia pensar em casar-se? Sua mãe recusou várias propostas de clãs de casar Oyakata com suas filhas, dizendo que ele deveria escolher, pois, o coração era dele, e não dela. Se bem, que os hanyous não envelhecem tão rápido, quem sabe, quando ele fosse mais poderoso, para poder defender sua companheira, ele não a desposava? Até esse dia, teria que se conter. Ele tornou a olhar para ela, a acabou por se maravilhar com a visão do sorriso dela, que o fazia se sentir sereno e lhe dava uma felicidade interior, impossível de se descrever em palavras.  
-Vamos, Aiko.- diz sorrindo para ela, que nota o rosto ainda vermelho, ao surpreende-la olhando perdida para ele.  
-h...hai !- ela consegue falar, após sair dos pensamentos que estava tendo com ele, agradecendo por Oyakata não poder ler mentes.  
E dirigiu- se a UnAH, mas voltou-se e disse:  
-Achei esta katana ao meu lado. Esta katana é de Oyakatasama?  
-Antes de morrer, hahaue disse que dera para Aiko, portando, é sua.  
De repente, ela lembra-se das palavras que foram ditas enquanto estava inconsciente. " use-a quando tiver que utilizar a técnica lendária de seu clã". Recolocou a bainha com a katana presa no obi que usava na cintura, e montou em UnAh.  
-Aonde Oyakatasama e Aiko irão?  
-Para ver Bokusenou , e me chame apenas de Oyakata.  
-Hai.  
Após algum tempo, chegaram em uma floresta densa e fechada, antiga. Devido a densidade, UnAh teve que descer e pos-se a caminhar atrás de Aiko e Oyakata.  
-Bem vindo, jovem Oyakata e Aiko, sabia que viriam. Já soube da morte de Yukikouesama.  
-Já era sem tempo, Oyakatasama e Aikosama. Toutousai diz, enquanto se encontra sentado ao lado da arvore de hoo.  
-Oyakatasama! Meus pêsames por Hahagimi de Oyakata. -e se põe a chupar o sangue de Oyakata pelo pescoço, fransindo as sombrancelhas, dá um tapa na nomiyoukai, que emite um sonoro plect!  
Oyakata havia permitido que Myouga fosse ver Toutousai, pois a nomiyoukai queria falar com o ferreiro. Já havia se passado três dias.  
Aiko pegava Myouga gentilmente., e o colocava delicadamente no ombro, sob um olhar severo de Oyakata que havia proibido Myouga de picar sua Aiko _. " Minha Aiko, desde quando a considero assim?", _Oyakata pensara e sorriu discretamente.  
-Hahaue disse a este Oyakata, que Bokusen-ou ou Toutousai iriam contar a história de Yukiko e do clã tenhananotsukishiro.  
-hai, e irei contar-la ao jovem Oyakata e para Aiko. Esta história vem um pouco depois da criação do arquipélago, enquanto começava a surgir lentamente os humanos, e estes, depois de um tempo começaram a se reunir em aldeias e a cultivar, abandonando a vida nômande. Nesta época não existia youkais. Uma dessas aldeias passou a idolatrar a deusa do Sol Amaterasu. Eles realizavam cerimoniais em honra dela. Graças a isso, puderam sobreviver bem, tendo fartura de alimentos e prosperando, aprimorando as moradias fixas, que consistiam antes em covas rasas, cobertas com sapê, para cabanas simples. Este povo se tornou o favorito da deusa do sol. Esta tribo virou aldeia e depois um país muito forte.  
Mas, outras aldeias recém criadas ficaram com inveja da prosperidade dela, e desejaram destruí-la. A primeira hime que surgiu na aldeia, com muito custo ,usando raciocínio e sendo muito perspicaz, consegui acalmar o ânimo e restaurar a paz entre as aldeias. Com a morte dela, sucedeu ao trono do país, seu filho. Mas, ele tinha uma sede de ambição desenfreada, e recusou-se a seguir as ideías da mãe, que evitavam guerras desnecessárias, e começou a provocar batalhas com outros países. Grande parte dos homens apoiaram a causa, embora a maior parte das mulheres, senão, todas elas, não aceitaram, pois queriam viver em paz como quando a hime vivia.  
Os cerimoniais foram ficando escassos, o templo abandonado, e que só era mantido por um grupo de mulheres fervorosas a grande deusa do sol. Assim se seguiu, até que vários países se uniram contra essa nação e acabaram por massacra-la. Seu exército e povoado foram reduzidos a cinzas , os sobreviventes foram transformados em escravos.  
Porém, havia uma sobrevivente que conseguira fugir de ser transformada em escrava, era a hime do país, Tennohana, e será uma das responsaveís pelo surgimento da primeira ancestral do clã que Yukikohimesama descendia e desse Oyakatasama.

9.000 AC Era jomon 

Ao longe, um imenso castelo irrompe em chamas, ouve-se barulhos de pessoas, que se encontram chorando, gritando ou dando sonoras gargalhadas. Em uma mata, ao longe,vê-se duas pessoas correndo floresta adentro, uma mulher, com aparência de 23 anos, e uma criança, não tendo mais que 8 anos, trajando roupas finas. Ambas apavoradas. A mulher usava uma roupa simples e portava uma espada na mão direita.  
-Tennohanahime, vamos depressa. -ela falava a criança, que se encontrava exausta.  
Elas ouvem vozes atrás delas, vozes masculinas, que pareciam se divertir com a perseguição delas.  
-Estão nos alcançando! -e apavorada que pegassem a hime, coloca-se a pensar.  
Ao longe, nota um precipício. Ela reconhece o local, e sabe da existência de um pequena abertura existente, que impossibilitava que a pessoa olhando de cima, a visse. " _Tenho que proteger essa criança, custe o que custar_", ela pensava aflita. Elas chegam ao precipício.  
-Tennohanahime. Há uma pequena abertura, na parede deste precipício. È bem sólido e firme, é pequeno, mas para essaTennohanahime dá. Se esconda lá. Espere três dias para sair, me entendeu? Depois vá na direção daquele lago ela aponta para um pequeno lago, à direita do precipício lá terá um caminho de terra. Siga-o , mas procure ficar encoberta pela mata. Use moitas e arbustos, para se ocultar. Há arbustos de fruta no caminho, alimente-se deles. Após dias, chegará a uma floresta densa e fechada, que possuí uma pedra em forma de pássaro. Entre nela, e fique por lá. Há uma lenda, que fora neste lugar, que a deusa do sol revelou-se aos nossos ancestrais, por isso, creio, que lá, possa encontrar orientação divina. E pegue estes pães e estende a ela, uns três pães pequenos coma um por dia e beba deste bambu, uma vez por dia, dividindo a agua deste recipiente por três dias. Compreendestes Tennohanahime?- ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos, para uma criança apavorada e chorando, que fracamente acena com a cabeça.  
-E otsu? -ela pergunta, enquanto é ajudada a entrar na abertura pequena, porém um pouco espaçosa para ela.  
-Não se preocupe. E prometa ser forte. A Tennohanahime deve viver! Seguirá minhas ordens, se bem que não é direito desta Otsu lhe dá ordens, mas atualmente... fecha os olhos e abaixa a cabeça, ponderando suas palavras siga-as, ouça o que ouvir, veja o que ver, vá para esta floresta! Entendeu? ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos e fique quieta! Não ouse falar nada! e terminou frisando com um tom de advertência.  
-hai... -disse fracamente.  
E ao constatar que a Tennohanahime encontrava-se segura, ela saiu de perto dali. Com o coração acerelado, a criança ouviu o grito dela ao longe, risadas malignas e palavras indecifraveís. Ela estava tremendo. Seus olhos amendoados estavam lacrimejantes, seu cabelo castanho estava sujo de pedaços de galhos e folhas, devido a corrida na floresta, suas vestes nobres estavam surradas, pois foram rasgadas enquanto passavam por arbustos. Os olhos verdes, encontravam-se lacrimosos.  
A pobre criança se entregava a um choro mudo, cujas lágrimas peroladas não paravam de cair,encharcando a gola de sua veste, enquanto que os gritos de desespero, misturados ao choro de Otsu, junto a risada dos homens, se misturavam de tal forma, que se tornava quase impossível de se distinguir um do outro. Depois de um tempo, tudo silenciou-se. De seu esconderijo, ela viu um grande cachorro esguio, branco como neve, portando um chifre dourado, com cinco caudas,que voava com graça e elegância, quando, de repente, virou-se para a criança e seus olhos azuis serenos a encararam. A criança estranha não teme-lo. Como se entrasse em transe, sai de seu esconderijo e joga-se conscientemente no precipício, porém, para surpresa dela, sente algo macio e peludo aparar a queda dela, antes de entrar em total inconsciência. 

Os mornos raios de sol acariciam sua pele, quando ela acordou. Sentou-se assustada e lembrou-se de tudo, porque fugira do palácio em chamas,de sua serva que se sacrificou para poder esconde-la, e da figura misteriosa daquele cão prateado. Olhou em volta, estava em uma espécie de cabana simples, mas limpa. Ao seu lado, encontrava-se roupas limpas, boas. Espantada, foi para fora, e encontrou o mesmo cachorro, só que acompanhado de uma garota. De cabelos loiros compridos que chegavam até a cintura, portando uma tiara de ouro, cravejada de diamantes, usava um colar bem ornamentado, com opalas, e diamantes, usava uma túnica dourada, com uma abertura para passagem da cabeça, e por baixo dele, uma blusa, com mangas compridas de cor azul, usava um obi na cintura, de cor branca, e uma saia comprida dourada. Tinha a aparência de uma garota de 14 anos.E disse para a criança assustada.  
-Ohayougozaimasu. Hajimemashite. Sou Yaten, enviada de Amaterasu Oumikami, a deusa sol. A deusa já soube do fim de sua aldeia que por muito tempo, fora sua favorita, e a essência criada pela deusa, essa cachorra aqui, descobriu você na fenda,e a trouxe para cá, o lugar em que a deusa apareceu aos seus ancestrais pela primeira vez.  
-Arigatougozaimassu  
-Não precisa agradecer, Tennohanahime. Você deseja vingar sua aldeia?  
S-im, mataram meus pais!- ela diz chorando, com os olhos demonstrando um ódio profundo e lacrimoso desejo vingar-me, não permitirei que os assassinos vivam e começa a chorar de raiva mas não sei como.  
-Teria uma maneira...mas você é ainda muito jovem, teria que esperar crescer mais. E não seria você,mas mesmo assim, esse ser vingaria sua aldeia.  
-Crescer? Porque? Bem, se ele vai vinga-los...o que me importa é isso. Eu sou só uma humana, e tenho consciência que sozinha não conseguirei ela finaliza, cerrando com força as mãos, numa tentativa inútil de abrandar sua ira.  
-Este ser irá ajuda-la. Até esse dia, viverá aqui. Neste lugar tem peixes, animais, frutas, um kekkai poderoso para lhe proteger. Você receberá agora, um servo para servi-la, embora ele não tenha braços.  
-Hã?  
-Seria mais companhia. E uma outra, para ajuda-la inicialmente.  
E estende uma esfera vermelha brilhante para ela, e uma outra esfera azul.. Tennohana pega as esferas da mão de Yaten, e se põem a analisa-las, pois elas emitiam um brilho suave.  
-Demorará algum tempo para surgirem. Bem, já vou indo. Qualquer coisa que estiver em duvida, entre em contato comigo, através do ser que habita a esfera vermelha, ela saberá onde me encontrar, se bem que este ser não tem sexo definido. Sayounara, Tennohanahime  
A garota acompanhada pela cachorra alva, entram em um portal luminoso, rodeada por um arco dourada, com símbolos indecifráveis, que logo após a passagem deles, desaparece.  
Tennohana, ainda com lágrimas, resolve procurar algo para comer, mas antes, entra na cabana, e coloca cuidadosamente as duas esferas em cima de seu futon macio. Mais a frente, ela encontra uma árvore frondosa, com maçãs. Mas, ao chegar perto, nota que não tem como alcançar os galhos, ela acaba por se desanimar.  
-Bem, acho que vou procurar outra coisa para comer, Yaten disse que aqui não me faltará comida...  
Mas neste instante, ela nota um brilho na cabana, e algo, vermelho em chamas, brilhando, se aproxima da árvore, ela não fica com medo, pois confia em sua deusa. Ao se aproximar, percebeu tratar-se de uma espécie de ave de fogo, do tamanho de um cisne. Tinha um pescoço longo e 10 caudas compridas,magníficas, que eram 3 vezes o tamanho do corpo do pássaro. Seu bico comprido e fino e as garras nos pés eram de diamante , seus olhos eram azuis escuros, demonstravam uma nobreza sem precedentes e uma beleza ímpar. Da sua cabeça, saía longas cristas compridas, reluzentes, com 3 vezes o tamanho do corpo. Com leveza e sutileza, pousou frente a Tennohana, e curvou seu longo pescoço, em sinal de profunda reverência. Recuperada da surpresa, a hime estendeu a mão e afagou a cabela do passáro de belas plumagens, nobre e belo, que retribuiu, roçando sua cabeça na mão que a afagava, e olhou-a com aqueles olhos singelos.  
-Ah! Este pássaro veio de uma das esferas ... mas, como devo chama-la, ou será chama-lo?. Qual seu nome?  
A fênix continua olhando para a dona.  
-Não tem nome?  
A ave assenta com a cabeça.  
-Então... -e se lembra de Yaten falando que esse ser não tinha sexo definido.- irei chamar-lhe de... Hikari! O que acha?  
A ave acena com um sim a cabeça, abre seu bico comprido, afiado, e emite um canto. A hime se sente em transe, do nada, surge em seu coração uma paz e felicidade imensa, sua dor é aplacada, pela melodia doce e suave. Ela se sente envolvida em um calor agradável, que a faz sentir-se bem.  
-Arigatougozaimassu, Hikarichan.  
A bela ave suspende o canto e afaga o rosto da hime, com a cabeça de penas macias.  
Bem, que eu queria uma maçã ela olha para a frondosa árvore  
No mesmo momento, a fênix abre suas asas imensas e voa até o alto majestosamente e traz para tennohana, uma bela e suculenta maçã, depositando com delicadeza na mão da criança.  
-Arigatougozaimassu, hikarichan. O que será que irá surgir da outra esfera? Acho que vou pegar um peixe, para comer.  
Mal falou, a fênix foi até o lago, mergulhou e trouxe no bico um enorme e gordo peixe, fazendo Tennohana admirar-se. E depositou o peixe, perto da cabana. Tennohana corre até lá, e diz:  
-Arigatougozaimassu, Hikarichan. Mas, o que faço? Sempre fui servida, sei de algumas coisas, mas não sei tudo. O que se faz agora?- ela perguntou, com um olhar de dúvida,agachando-se, enquanto olhava para o enorme peixe.  
De repente, um brilho azul surge de dentro da cabana.  
-Deve ser a outra esfera.  
E da casa sai uma espécie de raposa, com pelagem dourada,que anda sobre duas patas. Veste uma veste simples, de cor azul celeste,possuí cabeça de uma raposa, seus olhos são verdes claros, e de aparência meiga e gentil. Com graça e suavidade, aproxima-se de Tennohana, ajoelhando-se com as palmas das mãos para o chão.  
-Ohayougozaimasu ama Tennohanahimesama. Hajimemashite. Esta escrava Natsu, ficará feliz em servi-la. Vossa deusa e minha criadora Amaterasu Oumikam enviou-me , considere-me sua propriedade, para ser tratada como quiser e ser descartada se assim desejar. Prometo servir Tennohanahimesama em tudo que desejar.  
A hime se curva, pega delicadamente as mãos de Natsu , forçando-a a levantar-se, e olhando-a nos olhos diz:  
-Natsu, não é escrava desta Tennohana. È amiga. Não desejo servidão .desta Natsu  
A serva examina a hime, e depois diz:  
-Como desejar, Tennohanahimesama  
-Primeiro, não se curve mais a mim, e para de me chamar de sama e de hime.  
A raposa arregala os olhos. E diz fracamente:  
-Hai, tennohanasa...quer dizer, tennohana. terminando de falar com um pouco de dificuldade, e olha para o peixe vou prepara-lo para esta Tennohana.  
-Mas é pesado.  
-Essa Natsu é forte, minha força ultrapassa a dos humanos.  
-Então vou ajudar! Quero aprender!  
A serva olha longamente para a hime, e dá um leve suspiro.  
-Tudo bem. Vamos?  
-Hai -e a hime seca seu rosto. Pelo menos não estava sozinha, e a melodia misteriosa quee Hikari, cantada um pouco antes ,aplacara a tristeza em seu coração. E se pôs a correr, para acompanhar Natsu, E assim se passam 10 longos anos... 

Uma jovem garota de 18 anos, encontra-se com seus pés mergulhados em um lago cristalino. Usa vestes finas, de cor azul, sendo a veste debaixo, de cor branca. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam adornados com uma tiara de ouro, com pedras preciosas. Ela encontra-se admirando o céu azul claro, quando é interrompida de sua admiração, pela serva Natsu. A jovem raposa, vem trazendo em suas mãos uma bandeja, com uma xícara de chá.  
-Deseja tomar um chá, Tennohana?  
-Hai, Natsu . Arigatougozaimassu.  
-douitashimashite. Ah! Lembrei-me. A atendente da deusa do sol,Amaterasu Oumikami, deseja falar com Tennohana.  
-Já irei.  
E levantou-se, retirando seus pés da água e calçando o sapato macio e alvo, com a segunda peça da saia longa, a relar-se na grama. Mais a frente, encontrava a mesma garota que aparecera há 10 anos atrás. Hikari, a bela fênix, voa em direção a Tennohana e pousa gentilmente em seu ombro, tomando cuidado para que suas garras de escamas feitas com diamante, não possam arranhar sua dona. Ela acaricia gentilmente a cabeça da bela ave.  
-Ah! Tennohanahimesama! Há quanto tempo!vejo que cresceu.  
-Também, 10 anos passaram-se -e sorri- gostaria de agradecer a deusa, pelas roupas. Será que um dia, esta -Tennohana poderá vê-la?  
-Claro que sim e a atendente sorri graciosamente para a himelembra-se de suas palavras ditas a 10 anos? De que vingaria vosso país? -Tennohana confirma com a cabeça, decidida.  
-Chegou a hora, do primeiro passo da vingança, mas devo avisa-lhe, de que poderás desistir, e mesmo recusando, poderá continuar a viver aqui.  
-Achas mesmo, que essa Tennohana faria isso? Não voltarei atrás em minha decisão. Há anos espero a chance de vingar-me. ela disse com uma voz decidida.  
-terás que ficar grávida.  
-O que?- ela arregalou os olhos -grávida? mas...mas...- ela disse atônita, e Yaten pigarreou.  
-Ahã...como essa Yaten ia falando, ficará grávida, mas não engravidará de uma relação sexual. Basta permitir que esta essência e mostra a cachorra alva que dez anos atrás, que surge de um brilho intenso passe através de seu ventre. Ao fazer isso, ela irá incorporar a aparência humana, mas terá duas formas. Será um ser poderoso. E tranquilamente, irá destruir todos aqueles que massacraram sua aldeia. Ainda quer continuar?  
-Hai -ela aceita, embora esteja um tanto nervosa, pensando em como ela irá entrar nela.  
-não se preocupe. -e ao dizer isso, a essência assumindo a forma de uma esfera,atravessa o ventre dela, por cima da roupa.  
-Quê? -Ela olha abobadamente para a essência que sumira naquele instante.  
-Esta Yaten disse, que iria engravidar sem relações. Porque a surpresa? Em nove meses, esse ser nascerá. E crescerá, seguindo o ritmo de um humano.  
-nossa...  
-E terá poderes incriveís. Bem, tenho que ir, já cumpri o que vim fazer. Confirmar sua decisão, e entregar a essência divina. Sayounara, Tennohanahime. e em um brilho ofuscante, ela desaparece.  
-Grávida? -ela alisa o ventre- será menino ou menina? Irá seguir o sexo da essência?  
-Creio que sim, Tennohana – a serva aproxima-se e coloca a mão com garras sobre seu ombro.  
9 meses passam rápido para a hime, e com a ajuda da serva, dá a luz a uma adoravél menina. Ela tem cabelos alvos, olhos azuis, um símbolo de lua com uma estrela na testa, orelhas de cachorro compridas.  
que linda, e olha estas orelhinhas a jovem mãe acaricia elas.  
-è sim, Tennohana. Que nome dará?  
-Kireihanaten.  
-é um belo nome.  
-É sim. Minha querida, Kireihanaten.- e diz olhando com os olhos marejados de lágrimas de felicidade e um sorriso nos lábios. 

Logo passam-se anos. Kireihanaten tem agora 21 anos. Recebeu treinamento de uma sensei na arte da batalha e ensino de uma futura governante, assim como sua mãe recebeu. Ganhou pergaminhos contendo muitos conhecimentos e mostrou deste cedo, aptidão para leitura, uma inteligência sem limites, uma sagacidade admirável, sabia escrever suavemente e com traços elegantes, tinha um porte de uma princesa, com uma elegância ímpar e de um poderoso guerreiro, frio e cruel em uma batalha, os dois em perfeito equilíbrio. Ganhou de Amaterasu Oumikami, a deusa do sol, criadora de sua essência espiritual, uma katana poderosa, chamada kamikiba, tendo em sua bainha, um espirito de uma senhora, e que se chamava Hogosha.  
Assumia também uma forma de um cachorro gigantesco alvo, com corpo delgado, com cinco caudas, com um chifre dourado na testa, acima do símbolo de lua crescente, tendo dentro deste símbolo, uma estrela de cinco pontas. A pele que usava contornando do ombro direito, até sua cintura do lado esquerdo, e que contornando as costas, acabava por formar uma espécie de rabo comprido. Usava uma túnica com um buraco para entra a cabeça, de cor alva, e por baixo, uma de cor dourada. Possuía um laço dourado comprido amarrado na cintura. Usava uma saia comprida, alva, só que por baixo, em vez de ter outra saia, tinha uma calça comprida dourada. Usava um sapato prateado. Tinha uns poucos fios do cabelo, presos atrás por um laço azul,com as tiras dele compridas, e seu cabelo alvo chegava até três dedos abaixo da cintura. O tom de sua pele era muito claro, quase alvo.  
Desde criança, ouvira a história do massacre do país natal de sua mãe, e decidira vingar-se. E curiosamente, não nutria recordações de quando era só uma essência, um sopro da deusa, que vagava por aí, sem um corpo fixo.  
-Hahaue. Irei vingar-lhe em vosso nome. Varrerei a escória com minhas garras e presas. -ela virou-se para a mãe que estava ocupando-se de colher flores, em uma vasta campina verdejante.  
A mãe olhou para a filha, levou as delicadas mãos para o rosto dela , e segurando-a gentilmente, aproximou-se e beijou-lhe maternalmente na testa, e disse:  
-Tenha cuidado. Se algo ocorrer a Kireihanaten, morrerei de tristeza. Promete cuidar-se, para voltares para mim, minha criança?  
Ela olha a mãe e diz sorrindo.  
-Prometo, hahaue. e levanta-se com elegância e sutileza, caminhando em direção a vasta campina e assumindo sua forma Henge, alça vôo em direção ao céu azul.  
A partir desse dia, ela usando seus poderes ocultos, destruiu os exércitos dos países, que destruíram o país natal de sua mãe. Após quatro dias e três noites, retornou para sua genitora, que aguardava preocupada seu retorno. Iria contar a mãe, que vira estranhos seres. Eles emanavam uma aura sinistra, que nunca Kireihanaten havia sentido, e que vira eles se alimentando de cadáveres nos campos de batalha, possuíam diversas formas e tamanhos.  
Quando retornou, contou como se vingara, e suas descobertas, sobre os estranhos seres que encontrara. Enquanto falava com a mãe, Kireihanaten teve uma ídeia. Disse que queria construir um reino. Com seus poderes, ergueria facilmente uma moradia imponente. Só que descobrira, que tinha terras além-mar, e que estudando-as, poderia erguer um império em nada parecido com o que existia atualmente. A mãe ponderou e disse:  
-Minha filha sempre foi muito estudiosa, com uma sede de conhecimento insuperável, sinto, que se não autorizar Kireihanaten, estarei condenando sua felicidade. Pode ir, minha filha.- leva as mãos delicadas para o rosto da filha, e segurando-a gentilmente, aproxima-se e beija-lhe maternalmente na testa, em cima do símbolo de lua crescente, contendo uma estrela no centro.  
-Hahaue, venha com esta Kireihanaten. Viajaremos juntas. Hahaue montará em mim, na forma henge.  
-Esta Tennohana viajar além -mar?  
-hai.  
-bem, porque não... embora falasse hesitante. Ouvira muitas histórias de monstros que habitavam o além-mar.  
hahaue, não diga que teme os monstros,que segundo dizem, habitam o além-mar. Se existir algum, eu o destruo, por acaso, esqueceu-se de que sua cria é muito poderosa?  
Tennohana pensa. Era verdade que a filha era poderossísima, e que nenhum monstro lhe derrotaria, portanto, estaria segura com ela. E disse:  
-é verdade, esqueci-me de que Kireihanaten é muito poderosa, e que irá defender-me. Aceito viajar com minha filha. -Quando partimos?  
-Agora. Estou ansiosa para explorar as terras desconhecidas.  
-hai- e sorrindo docemente para a filha, levanta-se e a segue.  
-Mas, e Natsu?  
-É verdade. Natsu!  
A serva raposa surge de trás da cabana.  
-Quer ir ? -Tennohana pergunta, pois sabia que com sua audição sensivél, ouvira com certeza a conversa delas.  
-Sinto, mas não posso sair desta terra. Se sair um pouco que seja, irei desaparecer.  
-Como? Mas...  
-Foi o que minha criadora, a deusa do sol, decidiu. Mas, ficarei esperando Tennohana e Kireihanaten, cuidando dessas terras.  
-Natsu... -Tennohana olha tristemente para a raposa, estava quase mudando de ídeia, mas prometera a filha, e ela ficara tão feliz, em ter a companhia da mãe...  
Sem mais nada a dizer,sorrindo para a filha, disse:  
-Não vamos para o além-mar?  
-Não se preocupe, retornaremos logo. -e sorri para a mãe, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos dela, afinal, tanto Natsu quanto sua hahaue eram muito ligadas um na outra.  
Kireihanaten, em sua forma henge, ajuda a mãe com o focinho macio a subir nela e diz:  
-Agarre-se bem ao pêlo, Hahaue, e não se preocupe, minha pelagem irá aquece-la.  
Tennohana sente-se estasiada de felicidade. É maravilhoso voar, ver tudo pequenininho, e lhe dá uma sensação de euforia e liberdade. Fica maravilhada com a sensação de voar pela primeira vez.  
Kireihanaten, voando, atravessa o mar revoltado do japão, e descobre novas terras. Observa, raciocina e conclui. Fica fascinada com tanta diversidade existente, juntamente com sua querida mãe. Aproveitando, experimentam roupas diferentes. Aproveitam para colher mudas de algumas árvores que acharam bonitas, embora não tivessem certeza, se iriam adaptar-se ao clima de sua terra natal, sendo estas escolhidas por sua mãe, que as achava lindas. Por via das dúvidas, junto com a genitora,procurou pegar espécies, cujo clima fosse parecido ao do arquipélago. Depois de 6 anos, elas retornam.  
Usou seus poderes divinos. Aonde ficava o lar de Kireihanaten, ergueu um suntuoso palácio, pegando ideias de construções kaigani, e juntamente, criou um kekkai poderoso, protegendo suas terras a qual nesta ocasião, resolveu ampliar. Yaten aparece, e dita as regras que ela irá seguir em nome da deusa do sol. E que ela criará um clã, realizará cerimoniais a deusa do sol. E que só nascerá fêmeas, e apenas uma, para dar estabilidade ao reino, pois a deusa sabe que fora os machos que começaram a guerra, que fulminou com a destruição de seu país preferido, e não deseja que isto ocorra novamente. E será Kireihanaten que irá escolher o nome do clã. E ao terminar de ditar as regras, fala com um olhar triste, para Kireihanaten.  
-Sinto saudades de quando era uma essência sem corpo.- e atravessa o arco.  
Os seres estranhos que a Kireihanaten viu quando foi vingar-se da destruição da aldeia de sua mãe, apareceram, muitos com aparência de cachorros. Conversando, descobre que os humanos lhe deram o nome de youkais, e que gostariam de viver nas terras da princesa, em troca de servidão. Kireihanaten precisava ter servos, pois de que adianta terra, e castelo, sem serviçais. E aceitou, nomeando Natsu como governanta do castelo, onde todos os servos, ficariam sob suas ordens. E escolheu um nome para o seu clã, pedindo ideias a sua mãe e a Natsu, e decidiram que seria Tenhananotsukishiro. A deusa do sol, comandou ao deus do vento, que cantasse a seguinde frase: "as terras ao norte, na nação de Yamatai, nunca seriam subjugadas e nada haveria de conseguir delas."  
E assim passa-se décadas. Sua hahaue envelhece e acaba por falecer, passando a fênix imortal, Hikari para ela. Natsu, por ser algo criado por uma deusa, não pode ser morta, e Kireihanaten a considerava como uma "segunda mãe", pois ela sempre estava com ela.  
Anos se passam, as terras prosperam. Kireihanaten casa-se com um inuyoukai, e tem uma filha, e esta, quando sua mãe opta por partir, pois cansara-se de viver,e segundo ela a morte era apenas uma próxima aventura, assume o reino e governa com prosperidade e paz por milênios, e passa a ser uma inudaiyoukai, devido ao seu pai ter sido um youkai e assim segue-se por gerações. Até que sua neta, Tennohikari, enfrenta Jigokunosaru, e acaba por falecer para lacra-lo, sua filha, herdar o poder, e assim segue-se.

Bokusenou para momentaneamente, e roça o queixo com um de seus longo e nodosos dedos, como se meditasse. Após alguns minutos, recomeça a contar a história. 

A imperatriz Aachiten, descendente de Kireihanaten, que contrariando as ordens de sua hahauesama, casa-se com um youkai desconhecido, e acaba por dar a luz a uma garotinha, a qual chama de Yukiko, pois ela nascera no inverno, enquanto nevava muito, mas, por volta do ano 300 AC da era Yayoi, Aachiten é assasinada por Kekkoo, seu marido, e descobre que tudo não passara de um plano, armado por Yorusou, primo de seu marido. Aachiten consegue matar o companheiro, mas estava mortalmente ferida pelo ataque traiçoeiro de Kekkoo. Ela morre, sem ao menos conseguir eliminar Yorusou, que já estava comemorando o controle das terras ao norte, na nação de Yamatai, quando de repente, terra se abriu, e começou a engolir o palácio, os montes, os rios, fazendo com que o reino desaparecesse sem deixar quaisquer vestígios, enfim, acontecera, o que os ventos do oeste cantavam: As terras ao norte, na nação de Yamatai, nunca seriam subjugadas e nada haveria de conseguir delas. E isso, de fato ocorreu. Irado, Yorusou conseguiu colocar as garras em Yukiko, na época, com 8 anos, e irado, estuprou a criança lá mesmo. E assim seguiu-se por décadas, enquanto era mantida acorrentada, nas masmorras, todo o dia era violentada, mas depois de um tempo, Yukiko conseguia levar sua mente para longe do corpo, e conseguia evitar que sofresse mais ainda. Depois de décadas, ela deu a luz a Oyakatasama. A serva raposa Natsu, conseguiu se tornar parteira e responsável por seu nascimento. Utilizando seus poderes misteriosos, colocou em estado de morte Yukikosama, e provocou um grande sangramento nela, e disse, que ela morrera. Yorusou verificou se ela estava morta, e ordenou aos servos, que jogassem seu corpo, onde era o antigo reino da mãe dela. Natsu fez isso, pois era a única maneira de livra-la das garras de Yorusou e dos estupros diários. Escondida, seguiu os servos, e ao notar que estes se afastaram, após jogar o corpo de Yukiko, Natsu, saindo de seu esconderijo, pegou o corpo e levou para onde o reino de Aachiten, que fora levado, para o outro mundo, pois assim havia sido decidido pela deusa do sol, e a primeira ancestral do clã tenhanano tsukishiro, Kireihanaten, caso o reino tentasse ser dominado. Lá treinou arduamente, e retornou para vingar-se de Yorusou, seu Chichiuesama... 

-Não o chame de Chichiuesama deste Oyakata! Yorusou não é nada deste inuyoukai!- ele estava com um olhar de ódio, mordeu os lábios com os caninos, e fechou os punhos com força.  
Aiko olhou com pena para ele, devia ser difícil descobrir o quanto seu genitor fora um canalha desprezível e cruel.  
Oyakata sentia-se irado, com um ódio sem precedentes. Agora sabia o porque de sua hahaue ficar tão irada a simples palavra sexo, fora porque sofrera diariamente por décadas. Lembrar de seu genitor, era sentir-se nojo de si mesmo. E pensar, que ás vezes sentia falta dele. Se depender de Oyakata, nunca saberão que descendia de Yorusou. "_Este nome, deverá morrer para sempre_", Oyakata pensava.  
E assim decidido, iria retornar as suas terras. Despediu-se de Bokusenou, e Toutousai, e partiu dali com Aiko e Myouga, decidido a se tornar um youkai poderoso como sua mãe, e melhor que o patife do Yorusou. Oyakata seria m youkai bondoso, gentil e amavél, como também fora sua genitora, para que ela se orgulhasse.  
Mas Oyakata e Aiko não notam, que atrás de um frondosa árvore, o espiríto de Yukiko os observa. Myouga a vê, mas ela em um sinal mudo, o proíbe de contar que estava os observando. A nomiyoukai nota um sorriso no rosto da bela inudaiyoukai, e algumas lágrimas peroladas rolarem de seus olhos, mas não são lágrimas de tristeza, e sim, de felicidade, por saber que seu filhote, seria alguém bondoso, um youkai digno e de valor, e que não seguiria a conduta de Yorusou.  
_" Enfim compreendeu, meu filhote. Lhe desejo felicidades, Aiko_" e dando uma última olhada, desaparece em uma névoa argentina.

Notas: ( no final a nota sobre a era Jomom )  
Tennohanahime: princesa flor celestial – Hime (princesa), tenno ( celestial) , hana (flor)  
Hime: ( sufixo ) princesa  
Yaten – flecha celestial – Ya (flecha) , ten (celestial)  
Hikari – luz  
Natsu- primavera  
Otsu -outono  
Kireihanaten - bela flor celestial- kirei (bela), hana (flor), ten(celestial)  
Tennohikari – luz celestial – Tenno( celestial) , hikari (luz).  
Chichiue – forma respeitosa de se dirigir ao próprio pai  
Hahaue- forma respeitosa do antigo japão de dirigi-se a própria mãe  
Aiko – Numa tradução literal: Filha do amor – ai (amor) ko (filho/filha ou criança)  
Ue: ( sufixo) forma antiga e respeitosa do antigo Japão, e que possui estas traduções: Alto,superior,senhor, senhoria, acima.  
Clã Tenhana no tsukishiro : Numa tradução, seria Flores celestiais do castelo da lua. - Ten (celestial ), hana(flor), no ( do,da) ,tsuki (lua) ,shiro (castelo ) . Me baseei na aparência de Inoov ( do anime guerreiras Mágicas de rayerth , eu o acho lindo ), fiz alguns fanarts dos personagens da minha fanfic. È meio difícil de descreve o Inoov,sinto não ser muito precisa.  
Amaterasu Oumikami: A Deusa Amaterasu é a figura central e de maior importância na mitologia japonesa. Foi ela quem deu origem à família imperial. No templo Ise, pertencente a família imperial, até antes da Segunda Guerra, os japoneses desejavam visitar o local, pelo, menos uma vez na vida. Não devido a ser o templo da família imperial, mas para poder rezar e com isso, poder pedir por uma farta colheita à deusa Amaterasu, fonte da vida, e também ao Deus da Água Sarutahiko, e à Deusa dos Cereais, Toyouke.  
Yorusou – Garras da noite ( numa tradução literal ) - Yoru (noite ) sou (garras)  
Aachiten - Arco celestial( numa tradução literal ) - Aachi (arco) ten (celestial)  
Yukiko – Criança da neve ( numa tradução literal )- Yuki (neve) ko (criança ou filha(o) ), devido a pele e cabelos brancos como neve.  
Kekkoo – Execução ou realização   
Kamikiba - presa(canino) divino – kami(divino) kiba ( presa/canino)  
Hogosha- guardião (ã)  
nomiyoukai – pulga youkai - nomi(pulga)  
Youkai: criatura sobrenatural da mitologia japonesa, um tipo de espírito surgido da natureza humana, de sentimentos como ódio, raiva, tristeza, dor, medo e que com o passar do tempo, passou a procriar entre si, embora alguns, continuem surgindo, dos sentimentos negativos dos homens, que pode derivar de figuras de animais ou plantas.  
Daiyoukai – grande youkai – Dai ( grande, )  
Hanyou – meio youkai - han(meio) , you ( o kanji you, é o mesmo do kanji you de youkai, então seria uma alusão a Youkai). È o ser que nasceu da união de um youkai e humano, mas há também o hanyou que surge, com a fusão de vários youkais, tendo um coração humano maligno como liga, como Naraku. Um hanyou é todo o ser que não é um youkai puro.  
Youki: energia sobrenatural dos youkais  
ookamihanyou- meio yokai lobo – han(meio) , you ( o kanji you, é o mesmo do kanji you de youkai, então seria uma alusão a Youkai), ookami(lobo).  
inu – cachorro  
inu youkai – youkai cachorro

inu daiyoukai – grande youkai cachorro( dai – grande), inu (cachorro/a)  
Henge- verdadeira forma de um youkai, a forma humana não é a verdadeira forma de um youkai. ( lê-se Hengue, mas a escrita é henge)  
Hai -sim

Sama: sufixo após o nome que indica uma forma muito respeitosa de se dirigir à pessoa, geralmente com alguém de hierarquia superior, como por exemplo os senhores feudais, imperadores, príncipes, princesas, monges, sacerdotisas, etc.  
Kamikiba - presa(canino) divino – kami(divino) kiba ( presa/canino)  
Hogosha- guardião (ã)  
Arigatougozaimassu- Obrigada  
Doitashimashite- de nada.  
Ohayougozaimassu - Bom dia ( quando é bem cedo)  
Sayounara- Até logo  
Kaigani- Além-mar  
Kekkai – barreira 

Era Jomon: Com o fim da Era Glacial, há cerca de 10 mil anos, o nível da água do mar foi subindo, e com isso, o Japão foi separado do continente, formando o arquipélago japonês.  
À medida que a Terra foi se aquecendo, os mamutes e outros animais gigantescos vão sumindo, e os veados, porcos do mato e outros animais menores vão aumentando. Como são animais mais ligeiros, os homens começam a utilizar muito o arco e a flecha. Além dos animais, eles se alimentavam de frutas, castanhas, peixes e mariscos.  
Os homens começam a produzir utensílios de barro, inicialmente utilizados para cozinhar alimentos e, mais tarde, para armazenar e conservar alimentos. A maioria dos utensílios dessa época possui ornamentações (MON) impressas com leve pressão de cordas (JÔ ou NAWA) sobre a sua superfície. Daí o nome Jomon, ou seja, ornamentações de marcas da corda.  
Os homens passam a se agrupar, cavam covas e, sobre elas, armam tetos cobertos com sapé nos locais propícios à caça e pesca, formando pequenas aldeias. Na época não havia distinção entre ricos e pobres. Todos dividiam os alimentos que provinham da natureza. Assim os homens respeitavam e ao mesmo tempo temiam a fúria da natureza. Para aplacar a fúria, eles criam rituais. Eram animistas, acreditando na existência de alma em tudo, nos rios, nas montanhas, nas pedras, etc.  
Com a crescente migração do povo altamente desenvolvido do continente asiático, o Japão conhece o cultivo de, inicialmente, trigo e sorgo, e posteriormente, arroz. Encerrando assim, a era Jomon. 

ERA Yayoi: Um período da era do Japão que vai de 300 AC até 300 DC. O cultivo de arroz e instrumentos de metal são transmitidos do continente. Com a intensificação das atividades agrícolas, e aumento da população, nascem as diferenças sociais, a classe dos ricos e pobres. Pela primeira vez, o Japão é mencionado numa escritura chinesa. Aos poucos, os nativos do arquipélago deixam a vida nômade de caça e pesca, e começam a fixar residência. As primeiras moradias fixas consistiam em covas rasas, cobertas com sapê. Pode-se dizer que foi o primeiro marco da revolução no campo.Logo, o cultivo do arroz foi ganhando terreno,  
Yamatai- Na era Yayoi, as pequenas nações começaram a ser, pouco a pouco, subjugadas por outras mais poderosas. Dentre elas, destacou-se a nação Yamatai, governada pela rainha chamada Himiko, que dominava mais de 30 nações.   
• Os japoneses que viviam no século III: Não usavam chapéus, amarravam uma tira de tecido na testa e cobriam-se com tecidos enrolados ao corpo e amarrados na cintura. As mulheres vestiam roupas feitas com tecido bem largo, com um corte no meio do pano, por onde passavam a cabeça para vesti-las. Plantavam pés de arroz e cânhamo e criavam bichos-da-seda. Quando as pessoas de hierarquia superior passavam pela rua, as de classes inferiores escondiam-se atrás de moitas e, ao dirigirem-lhes a palavra, ajoelhavam-se com as mãos apoiadas no chão.


End file.
